Kiss me, Kate!
by cherry2910
Summary: Mikan, a sweet, beautiful looking, and innocent girl, moves to Tokyo to pursue higher studies and her dreams in life. Here, she finds unexpected modernity she hadn't foreseen. Here, she finds friendship, passion, talent, love. Here, she finds herself wishing for a life filled with transparency than hypocrisy. But it was not to be. Will she ever be able to dream, love, laugh again?
1. Ch 1 - Recruitment in DC!

A/N: We've heard of poor girls. Have you heard of a middle class rural girl? Who am I kidding? Of course you have. Well, have you heard of them in a fan fiction story? Yes? Good for you! No? Well, you're about to find out!

Disclaimer: I own this story, better not think about copying it whether it's good or bad.

"Mother! Mother!" Mikan ran into the kitchen, shouting. She stopped short as her grandmother turned around to glare at her, "Hush girl! Keep your voice low. Why are you creating such a ruckus?" She asked with all the authority of an old woman.

"I'm sorry grandmother, it won't happen again." Mikan replied meekly, adjusting her school uniform. She turned to her mother who ushered her into her room.

"How many times should I ask you not to-" But Mikan was too happy to listen.

She wrapped her arms around her mother as soon as they were alone. Yuka hugged her back, pinching her cheeks. "Whatever will I do with you?" She asked herself. Mikan beamed at her mother jumping up and down.

"97%! I scored 487 Mum, I topped!" Mikan exclaimed in joy as her mother's doe eyes widened in surprise and pride. She pulled her into an embrace. "The principal wants to meet you." Mikan said. "You can go see her tomorrow."

"She's a very bright student, Mrs. Yukihira. You must be very proud." Yuka smiled, nodding. "Women are excelling and making their name in every sphere and field, Mrs. Yukihira. Be it banking, aeronautics, creative or corporate fields. By the way, what have you thought for Mikan?"

Yuka's smile suddenly turned into one of regret. She hadn't foreseen or wanted to talk about this. "As you already know, in our village, women are married off at an early age..." Yuka went quiet as the principal opened her mouth to say something only to close it.

Feeling ashamed, Yuka spoke up. "But... As you know, Mikan is a very ambitious girl. She's kept her stance since she entered 10th grade and me and my husband, we have been thinking about sending her to the city for further studies. That is, hoping his mother doesn't object..." Yuka said without any confidence in her voice.

The principal gave her a wry smile. "Let's hope so, for her sake, shall we?" Yuka bid the elderly principal goodbye and set for home. As soon as she step foot into the house though, she went into her room to converse with her husband having found a new resolve.

* * *

"Why not?! She topped Izumi, 2nd in all of Kyoto, and you want to marry her off? She's only 19 for god's sake!" Izumi Yukihira had to step back a little. Never had he seen his wife so determined. "I know. I know. But... She'll have to get married someday... Why not make it sooner?" Yuka narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Sooner?! Izumi, marriage is not a game which you can pull out off whenever you want! Believe me, if I had ever known, I'd never have married you." Yuka said, whispering the last bit to herself.

"What?!" Or so she thought. Izumi had sharp ears. Something she'd learned in due time. "Izumi, please, she wants to study further, do something for herself in life, as her parents, is it not our responsibility to help her achieve her dreams?"

Izumi took a deep breath. He was a wise man, and he knew when he didn't stand a chance and had to give up. Now was that time. "All right." Yuka's eyes widened. "I'll... Talk to mother about it." He said as his pretty wife's hand flew to her mouth and he frowned.

"What's with that look? She's my daughter too. I just want what's best for her." He said almost shyly as Yuka grinned, walked up to him and kissed him. "Now that's why I married you." She said as she ran up to her daughter's room to tell the news.

Mikan had been elated, the next morning, when Izumi formally announced it in front of his mother, she leapt up to hug him but Sakura Yukihira was NOT pleased.

"Are you out of your mind?! Sending a fully grown girl to the city? And for what? Further studies?!" The elder woman of the Yukihira household was one of older views and traditions. She was the reason why Izumi was always so conservative.

But Yuka knew how to get her way too; after all, she'd been here for 19 years now. "Oh no mother, not just studies, but to learn to cook too. When in Rome, you'll eat as Romans do right? I was thinking of sending her to Misaki in Tokyo, to pick up a few modern dishes."

Obviously, being prehistoric minded, Sakura Yukihira (aka Grandmother) didn't seem to mind at all, instead she nodded in approval. "You're right. Until we find a suitable boy for her, she can stay there and put her time to good use."

Mikan tried not to laugh as her grandmother, as usual, gave in to her mother's ploys. "Then it's settled then!" Izumi declared. Mikan hugged her family in joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated in joy.

* * *

"Don't worry Yuka; Tokyo isn't as bad as you all think. Mikan will fit right in." Misaki was Mikan's uncle's daughter, her cousin. Married. She moved to Tokyo with her husband soon after their marriage. It had been three years and Misaki was pregnant by 2 months now. "I just hope she isn't too much of a hassle, especially since you're pregnant."

Misaki gave Yuka an Are-you-kidding-me look. "With my favourite cousin with me 24/7? It's a hassle all right, but we're gonna have tons of fun, right cuz?" She asked as Mikan squealed from the back seat, wrapping her arms around Misaki.

"You bet! I can't wait to see Tsubasa Senpai!" Mikan said and bit her tongue. "I-I didn't mean-" One thing you must know, Tsubasa, or Misaki's husband was also Mikan's former senior in high school. "Hey, it's all right. You can call him that if you want to." Misaki said coolly.

"Thank you. It just turned into a sort of habit." Mikan apologized, explaining with a sheepish grin. She knew Misaki knew how she'd always had a sweet, innocent crush on Tsubasa since the day she met him. But Misaki had never judged.

And neither had Mikan when Tsubasa's parents arranged for him and Misaki to be married off. She was happy for them, truly. Two of her favourite, adorable family members getting married! And now, one more was on the way! She'd be an aunt soon in 7 more months.

"Are you sure it'll be fine though?" Yuka was always sort of a worrywart when it came to Mikan. Mikan was very stubborn sometimes. "We're sending her to college. Not preparing her for war. Chill Yuka." Misaki said as Yuka eased into a smile.

Over dinner, Yuka thanked Misaki and Tsubasa over and over again for organising the hostel, college admission and everything else on such short notice.

"Oh my god, enough with the thank you's already! Jesus, why are you being so formal? Mikan's still my junior and I'm gonna need her here more than she needs me. It's not easy being wed to your cousin after all." Misaki punched him on the arm playfully, offended.

"Ow! See what I mean?! I need her. Desperately so." Mikan grinned. "I am at your service, my liege." She said as Tsubasa laughed. "So leave her and all your worries with us." He said as Mikan turned to her mother.

She bid her mother goodbye with great difficulty. Despite being excited, Mikan had never been so far away from her family. She'd always been confined to that little village of theirs that she didn't know how to cope with the world she was now in.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll be fine, I promise." Tsubasa and Misaki comforted her. Mikan felt better now. "Yep I will. I can't wait to start college tomorrow!"

* * *

Mikan was true to her word, she was unable to sleep a wink but still managed to wake up sharp at 5:30 as was customary back in Kyoto. Getting ready, Mikan adjusted her waist long chocolate brown hair into a high ponytail.

Putting on classic navy blue jeans and a floral full sleeve blouse that came up to her thighs, Mikan went over her textbooks again. She was too excited and unable to properly breathe and the only thing that helped in such situations were her books.

It was still too early but Mikan went into her Tsubasa and Misaki's room straight without any tact whatsoever and began furiously shaking her cousin up, "Wake up Misaki! It's already 6:30, I'm gonna be late! Do I look okay? Is this fine?"

Misaki smiled at her naivety. "College starts at 8 Mikan." She said drowsily. "Yes I know, but I wanted to go early so I can introduce myself to the teachers and review my lectures beforehand. I don't want to look stupid."

Misaki wanted to laugh but she held herself back from telling Mikan that looking stupid was what every student thought was ' _in'_ right now. Students like her were geeks and thus, ultimately, lame. She made up an excuse instead.

"They won't open up so early... How about around 7:30?" She suggested as Mikan smiled shyly. "Sure." She nodded. "I'll go ahead and make breakfast." Mikan said as she excused herself out of her room.

"Enjoy yourself okay?!" Misaki called out as Mikan nodded grinning before she went through the gates. Okay, so, college wasn't exactly what Mikan had thought it would be.

Girls moving around in sleeveless tops, miniskirts, guys pulling their pant up from falling or to prevent exposing their underpants any further, students leaping through the window to escape class after giving their attendance, girls dancing in the middle of the ground with something round and strange in their hands.

At least the principal wasn't swimming in the pool in boy shorts when she came in to greet him. The dean, Jinno Sensei, was a very strict man of order and discipline. "Hmm. Mikan Yukihira from Kyoto. We're very proud to have a state topper in our college. First year lectures start tomorrow but at the outset, I'm for all round development."

Mikan listened with utmost sincerity. She liked him. At least, he seemed normal and sensible. "We have many societies here, nature club, sports club, social service league, dramatics society, etc, etc. You must join any society of your choice. What I want to say is, academics isn't everything in life. And since you're already good at it, I want you to try different aspects too. I welcome you again."

"Thank you sir. And I assure you, I will right away."

"Good to hear. The common room is right down the hall to the left. Good day."

* * *

Obviously, the societies weren't as excited to have a new member as she was to enter. They sat there conversing in groups, looking up to just stare at her and then resume talking. Mikan felt disheartened again but at the same time, quite amused.

There was only one group she wished to enter. "Um, excuse me?" She tried calling out in her meek voice to the two people sitting there, looking annoyed. They were identical she realized and stared at them, astound.

"Hello?!" A boy her age snapped his fingers in front of her face. "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just-" She turned to look at the person who was seated and then at the person who was in front of her. Twins!

"You're twins!" She said smiling in surprise. "Wow, remarkable discovery, genius! Why not announce it on stage as if people can't already see?" the stranger brushed her off. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you. I just haven't seen- I'm sorry." The other boy got up now.

"Stop it! You're scaring the poor girl." He was more gentle. "Yeah, whatever." The stranger said and sat back down. "I'm sorry about my brother." The gentle one said.

"No, of course not!" The rude one rolled his eyes as Mikan said this. "Koko!" The gentle one said in a menacing tone. "Stop it!" He scolded.

"Really, it's okay." Mikan said as she turned to stare at the stranger, the rude one, who was called 'Koko'. "Um, I would like to-" Suddenly, 'Koko' slammed his hands on the table and stood up with a paper in his hands.

"Listen, don't presume that by joining, you'll get to act right away in the lead role just cause you're a little pretty. It's not just about acting okay? We've got solid hard work to do. Backstage, production, running errands, all the dirty work! Better be clear before joining okay? I'm Koko and that's my brother Kit. Here. Fill it."

Mikan looked at the paper or form he handed out to her. "Oh. Okay." She said and immediately pulled a pen out, and filled everything out as neatly as possible and as soon as she could. "I'm done, here. Thank you again."

He narrowed his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses. Don't thank me yet. This is just the recruitment form. Check the notice board tomorrow for interview timings. If you're selected from the various other recruits, _then_ you're in."

Mikan nodded giggling. "I know the procedure for joining. I just said that for giving me a chance to join." She said as Koko stared at her, incredulously.

* * *

"Is she loose in the head or something?" He asked Kit once she was gone.

"Stop it! seriously, do you have to be so rude to everyone?!" Kit said accusingly. "She was civil unlike the _various other_ recruits we had." He added.

"Maybe a backup plan if we don't select her in the interview. I haven't seen her before though, have you? What was her name?" He asked. "Nope. Not a clue." Kit replied shaking his head.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

"So why do you want to join the dramatics society?" Mikan felt intimidated all of a sudden. The girl in front of her was glaring at her fiercely. Kit was there too but she still felt somewhat scared in the black haired woman's presence. The black head sat back in her chair awaiting an answer impatiently, Mikan noticed.

Mikan gulped, pulling herself together. "Because the rest of the clubs seem boring." She replied fearlessly. She thought she saw the black hair girl's eyes widen a bit, "Huh. I'm glad ours seem otherwise but are you interested in this at all?" She asked leaning forward, seemingly gaining interest. Mikan smiled feeling more confident now.

"Of course. I've acted in a few short plays before, nothing too major, but it seemed interesting, presenting yourself as someone else to the world, acting to be someone who you aren't, it's exciting isn't it? Like you're being reborn."

"Huh..."

* * *

Imai Hotaru was at a loss for words. She had always loathed this job. Why did she always have to be the one to conduct the interviews? All the girls who came here, (They were mostly girls) only had one purpose in mind to come here.

She hadn't even bothered to ask for the girl's name when she entered, fixing her with a vise like stare the second she entered.

But no one had ever expressed dramatics like her. Of course, it could be a ploy. But Hotaru wasn't the type of person who falls for cheap tricks. She liked this girl. It will be her. And no one else, she decided.

"Thank you, you may go." She said. The girl looked startled. "So-So soon?" She asked. "You barely asked me 2 questions." She protested. "I've heard enough. _You_ _may go_." She emphasized strongly.

She looked disappointed but nonetheless got up, thanked them for the opportunity, and left. No one ever thanked her for conducting the interview, Hotaru realized. They always cursed that it was her who had to do it. _'Well, bitches, I didn't have much of a choice either!'_ Hotaru would always tell them, sometimes out loud, sometimes in her mind.

But this time, she was happy she got to interview this girl. Thanks to the job, she got to hear something sincere and real. She looked at the form in her hand.

Mikan Yukihira.

It will be her. Only and I mean, _only_ her.

"I guess not, huh? I was pretty confident about her too." Kit beside her said. Hotaru grinned. She stepped out the door to declare to the other girls seated fake-anxiously outside. Pretending to be excited about joining the society.

"I have chosen our newest recruit so you are all free to go. It's not like you're all interested in truly joining anyway so please spare me the fake enthusiasm and get a life because god forbid, as long as I am alive, you shall not step into DC, period."

Hotaru stated and slammed the interview door shut in their faces before anybody could react. She handed the form to Kit. "You guessed right. Find her, tell her. She's our newest recruit. Tell her to be at 7 sharp tomorrow at the school auditorium."

Kit grinned in confusion but nonetheless ran after Mikan. She was something else if Hotaru chose her immediately after 2 questions.

* * *

One thing you must know when it comes to DC (Dramatics Society) All women were after two things in DC, they'll settle for tea if they don't get coffee. However, tea was always, and I mean, _always_ the 2nd choice. Not that it was any less delicious, but let's be real, coffee is way more delicious tasting as well as looking than tea. (Sorry tea lovers of the world, no offense intended. Of course, coffee lovers agree with me right?)

Coffee = Natsume Hyuuga.

Tea = Ruka Nogi.

And that's two things you should know about DC. Another thing, Coffee and Tea were almost never on sale. They're sold out much to the disappointment of the lovers of Coffee and Tea. But Mikan was the new recruitment here, and let's not forget, the protagonist of the story, so, just for old times sake, I wonder what she liked? Coffee or Tea?

What do you think? Let me know in the reviews section! I hope you like my new story! And I'm sorry if you don't. I'm working on it so, hopefully you'll come to like it in due time! Anyways, R&R please! :) Awaiting your views! :)


	2. Ch 2 - Tickets please!

A/N: I'm happy you like the story so far and I promise I won't forget my other one because of this one, I assure you that. Anyways, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing this as I'm sure you're sick of hearing it, but I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Do what?" Mikan asked again, afraid that maybe she misheard him. Koko sighed loudly, clearly annoyed at having to repeat himself. "You and Kit will be taking the gates for ticket changing. I told you before; DC isn't only about acting,"

Mikan bobbed her head before he could complete. "No, that's fine... I don't mind checking tickets." She replied much more enthusiastically than before.

"Where in hell is he?!" Hotaru shouted from the stage. "The show's about to start!" She shouted robotically. "*Sighs* you know how cranky he is. The man had us rehearsing till 2 a.m. last night and now he's off on an expedition to find a missing prop."

"Him and his obsession with perfection. The scene would work just fine without the stupid book, why must be so persistent all the time?!" Hotaru complained checking the sounds and lights again.

"It's not like we can do anything about it... Anyways, it's almost 8, curtains down everybody. Kit and... _You_. Let's go, go, go. Off to the gates, now!" Koko shouted as everyone scattered around the auditorium taking their places.

* * *

"Take it easy guys! Queue up please! Tickets where I can see them." Kit said with ease as everybody fell in line. After almost 50 or so students, Kit, looking tired and worn out, took a coffee break entrusting things to Mikan.

Obviously, being brought up in an orthodox family, Mikan never was allowed to raise her voice, and so, being new to the job, students simply pushed past her and gained access to the auditorium, ticket or not.

Annoyed at having been pushed around, Mikan asked as audaciously as she could, "Ticket, ticket, ticket! I wanna see your ticket, please." Mikan said standing at the foot of the stairs, snapping her fingers vociferously at the stranger in front of her, as onlookers, murmured in hushed voices.

"Hello? I need to your ticket please." Mikan asked the stranger in black sunglasses again who glowers at her, perplexed and annoyed. He simply pushed past her. "W-Wait! Didn't you hear me? I need to see your ticket or you can't pass!" Mikan demanded now, equally matching his escalating annoyance with her daring voice.

"Excuse me? And who the hell are you supposed to be? No, wait, don't answer that. Since I don't really have time for this nonsense," He said pushing past her again, rudely so.

"Okay, just move over! To that side, please! Tickets please! I want your tickets!" Mikan frowned and moved the stranger over to the confined corner along the foot of the stairs, preventing him from moving up the stairs with her arm.

The stranger just stared as Mikan resumed collecting tickets, ignoring him. " _Obviously_ , you've got no idea about stuff here and since you're just so damn clueless, just get out the way, I'm _really_ late!" And when Mikan didn't reply and ignored him, he shouted even louder. "Move! Now!" He yelled into her ear.

Mikan pretended not to hear him. Although, her ears were beginning to hurt a tad bit. "Are you listening to me?!" The stranger asked, as Mikan shamelessly replied that she wasn't and shook her head for extra effect.

The stranger stared at her disbelief before shouting out. "Ruka! Is anybody there at all?! Sam, Koko, Imai?! Kit?! Where the hell?!" Mikan had to shield her ears from the stranger's loud cussing. His voice level had risen to a new level sounding somewhat grating and raucous.

"Oh shit! I'm-I'm so sorry. Everyone's waiting for you upstairs, just go right up." Koko came rushing down at the sound of his voice.

"What are you crazy or something?!" He turned to Mikan, scolding her. Mikan still looked confused as she tried to explain herself. "You were the one who said not to let anyone without a ticket enter. He doesn't have a ticket." Mikan said pointing to the stranger who still stood there coolly with his glasses, awaiting an explanation.

"He's the bloody director of the show! The Chairperson/President of DC! Why would he need a damn ticket?! Just... go up, everyone's there. I'll be right there." Koko said as the stranger went up the stairs, all the way glaring at her.

"Oh, you're in deep shit newbie. You'd better apologize the first chance you get and pray he doesn't kick you out. And I mean that _literally_." Koko advised before he too, went after the stranger wearing shades of black.

Mikan frowned at herself. _Great, just great Mikan! 1_ _st_ _day of work and you manage to work yourself up to the president's hit list!_ She thought and went up the stairs herself, to look at the show.

It was the most complicated but the most amazing sci-fi drama she'd ever seen. What passion and enthusiasm in the actors!

* * *

"Cheers guys! To the best director and chairperson in the world!" Everyone cheered as Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right!" She said somewhat harshly.

"Do you not like him?" Mikan asked sensing Hotaru's discomfort balancing the tray of drinks. "Like him? I openly _HATE_ him." Obviously Mikan wasn't expecting hatred as a reply as Hotaru smiled at her wide doe eyes.

"I hate most people." She added as Mikan's eyes widened further. "But... Why?" She asked. Hotaru shrugged. "I don't get along with them. So it's easier to just... Hate them, I guess." She said as Mikan tilted her head still unclear.

"Well, you don't hate _me_ do you?" She asked hopefully, Hotaru smiled. "No. Not really. But then again, I don't like you either." She added.

Hotaru enjoyed Mikan's various reactions. "Why not?!" She asked. "We've barely met. I usually take some time getting used to people then I decide if I like them or not." Hotaru explained. "Huh. That's a... Really long process. Well, I like you either way."

As Mikan walked out with the tray, another figure emerged from the shadows, well hidden from the normal naked eye, but not well hidden from Hotaru's naked eye. "Eavesdropping, _Ruka_ , is a bad habit. Often told against."

Ruka chuckled as he came out from the shadows. "Sorry, I was just curious in your choice. Mikan Yukihira, was it? Why her?" He asked as Hotaru smiled. "Why, you are awfully interested today. In my affairs, that too." Hotaru said. "Any particular reason I should be aware of?"

Ruka shrugged avoiding her eye. "Just curious in the girl you chose... And that too after just 2 questions or so I hear." Ruka said as he turned his line of gaze to Mikan.

* * *

Mikan set down the tray of drinks, carefully avoiding Natsume Hyuuga's red eyes. She'd been almost mesmerized when she first saw them after the show was over since, back at the ticket checking counter, Natsume had been wearing shades, hiding his eyes from the rest of the world. _'Can anyone's eyes be more beautiful?'_ Mikan asked herself as she saw them again _._ They were like two drops of blood red rubies in the ocean of his eyes.

But what inappropriate use for such alluring eyes. They felt like lasers piercing into her skin... With that penetrating gaze of his. Mikan felt awkward placing the tray of drinks on the table and as Hotaru introduced her.

"Oh, I believe we've met already... Am I right? Miss fresher?" Mikan frowned but decided to own up to her mistakes. "I'm-I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"What? The President of DC?! Oh well done! I don't understand how you could choose someone who doesn't even know her own president." He criticized.

However charming or gorgeous he may look, and also put aside the fact that he might be the most gorgeous specimen on earth that Mikan had the privilege to lay her eyes upon and we get nothing but a rude jerk.

"That _one_ blunder aside, she's been really helpful in other sectors you know." Kit said coming to her rescue. "Moreover, we need her more than she needs us given the inter-college theatre championship coming up next year." Hotaru added, much to everyone else's shock.

"...Whatever. But I'm warning you, if you _ever_ get in my way again, championship or not, you're out of DC for good." Natsume said as Mikan nodded, too scared stiff to speak.

" _Ok-ay_ , why not discuss more important matters? Like the fact that the protagonist didn't age after he woke up after 8 years." Kit came to Mikan's rescue again by speaking up, clearing the air from its discomfort.

"Yeah, I couldn't understand why you did that either. I understand that the boy, after he fainted, travelled to another planet, 560 light hours away, in just 2.2 hours. But I couldn't understand why, after he came to, didn't age at all while his parents were in their mid-forties and his brother was 8 years older." Koko and Ruka asked too as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Proves you haven't read the script at all. I don't understand why we're performing when my own crew doesn't understand what we're doing." He added harshly. "I think you should have made it more apparent for people to understand what we're trying to convey. Your way of expressing is too complex to understand for average people." Hotaru said, the voice of reason.

"I had to cut some scenes, but maybe, like you said we could have communicated it better if the actors playing the NASA scientists could have explained it further. I'll keep that in mind next time." Natsume said as murmurs went all around the room.

"Anything to add, Miss fresher?" Natsume asked, startling Mikan by asking her so suddenly. "Um..," Mikan started feeling like a kid being asked a difficult question in front of everybody at school.

"Cut her some slack, will you?" Ruka, the blond guy with a gentle demeanor said. He smiled up at her like he did at everybody. "Well, if she's going to stay here, she should know what we're dealing with. DC is not all rainbows and unicorns after all. She should have at least a gist of an idea. That is, if she was paying attention." Natsume shot back.

Mikan felt intimidated but told herself that she had nothing to be afraid of, being a state topper and most importantly, since she already knew the answer to his query but was just too timid to answer it. But she had to, so she did.

"Well, the boy, he um, experiences severe time dilation when he travels to Phaelon, which is 560 light years away, in just 2 hours. As a result of having travelled faster than the speed of light, eight years have passed on earth but not for the boy."

Nobody had expected her to answer so accurately, Hotaru knew when she saw their faces. Well, who was she to judge? She hadn't expected it either. And by the looks of it, Mikan wasn't finished yet.

"As Einstein theorized in the twin paradox, the passage of time is linked to the speed of the observer, meaning that travelling to and from the planet Phaelon 250 times the speed of light would virtually suspend aging, which is what happened to the boy." Mikan explained.

Everybody just sat there, staring at her with wide eyes. "W-What?! We did have physics back in Kyoto." Mikan said shyly, uncomfortable with the stares.

"Who'd have known right? The fresher has a brain in her head." Koko exclaimed with a grin as Mikan smiled shyly up at him, "Thanks." She said, not understanding his sarcasm. Koko didn't point it out either, feeling amused by her gullibility.

* * *

"So, anybody here disagrees with my choice?" Hotaru asked, feeling smug. "Nope. I'm green." Kit answered first. Everybody else followed suit, nodding their heads.

After Ruka accepted Mikan without any complaints, every head turned to Natsume. "What?!" He asked, irritated by the stares. "Clearly, you're the only one with a hitch here with my selection, so, you tell me what to do. We can't proceed with you holding a grudge against her."

"As long as she does her work efficiently and doesn't create a ruckus, I don't care whatsoever whether she stays or not." Natsume replied aptly. "Fine then. It's done. To our newest recruit, Mikan!"

Mikan couldn't help giggling and grinning as everyone raised their glasses to raise a toast on her name. "Okay, everyone introduce yourselves. Formally." Hotaru said starting with herself.

"Hotaru Imai, Technical director, I also manage the lightning, set and sounds." She said as Mikan nodded turning to face Koko, who introduced himself next.

"Koko, I handle Stage and Production management." He said as Mikan turned to Kit. "Kit, Stagehand. I handle everything back or off stage. Setting scenery, props, special effects, you name it."

Mikan didn't wait as she turned to Sam, "Sumire Shouda but everybody just calls me Sam, I handle costume and makeup designing. I also act a character in our plays sometimes." Sumire was an incredibly sexy woman, Mikan noticed, and she was always in shorts or skirts.

"Ruka Nogi, as you might already know, I am the co-director or vice president. I handle editing and coordinating." He said in a sweet, almost shy tone.

Mikan turned to Natsume, who was the only one who didn't get up as he introduced himself, with solemn eyes. "Natsume Hyuuga. Director and playwright of plays. I also mount most of the aspects of theatre production, so also part producer."

Hotaru spoke up after everyone finished, "We also conduct auditions for roles and most of the times, we recruit the famous Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya who are both from a well known family of directors." She explained. "So, your turn newbie."

Mikan stood up graciously. "Mikan Sakura. And presently, I guess I'm handling backstage production with Kit." Mikan said with a small voice as everyone, well, _almost_ everyone clapped as she finished.

"Guys? Guys! Either way, enough celebrations, I want everyone in the DC common room tomorrow after classes are over. This year's the inter-college championship is coming up early, probably by this October. And this year's theme is already given, so I want to start working on it as soon as possible. Am I clear?" Natsume said.

Everyone groaned but nodded their heads. "Good. So, enjoy yourselves. I'll be downstairs." He said and left abruptly. Mikan saw him leave without a backward glance and thought if she could apologize to him again.

She realized she wouldn't know if she didn't try and went after him.

* * *

It wasn't exactly hard to find him. "Hey, um, Hyuuga?" He didn't even turn around as he replied, "Hn?" His eyes were focused on his phone and as Mikan took a cautious step forward, hoping to call him by softly nudging his shoulder.

As she raised a hand to his broad shoulder slowly, just a metre away from touching his shoulder, Natsume turned around abruptly, causing Mikan to fall back two steps in shock. She even let out an unexpected gasp.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked, his brows etched together in suspicion and annoyance. "W-Well, you didn't respond to me, so, I was—" Mikan rambled.

Natsume sighed. "What do you want?" He asked getting to the point. "I was—I just wanted to apologize for before, I really didn't know that-"

Natsume felt his aggravation escalate as the girl before him babbled on about _being_ sorry. "Look, whatever, okay?" He said wanting to dismiss her as soon as he could but she wouldn't give up. "No, it's just... You seemed... Seem really angry."

Natsume examined her expression as the girl looked away after approximately five seconds, timidly. She looked slightly flustered. And for some strange reason, every 5 seconds or so, she kept blinking her eyes whenever they were on par with his.

She couldn't seem to be able to maintain her eye contact with him nor could she talk without slurring her words. _'This one's gonna be a damn pain in the ass'_ , he thought as he examined her top to bottom, every inch of her skin covered.

"This time I'll overlook it, but-" Natsume took a wary step forward and stopped brusquely as Mikan stepped two steps back. He again scanned her face as Mikan turned sideways, hiding her face from him.

Natsume understood better now. The girl, what's-her-name?, didn't have a crush on him, she felt intimidated by him. Would be the very first. Smirking, Natsume took several steps forward, cornering her against a pillar.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." He said and enjoyed the look of fear in the girl's eyes. "I won't let you off so easily next time." He added to confirm her fear.

Yep, she was afraid of him and quite submissive but also feisty at the same time. What an unusual combination. "B-But I was only-" Natsume shut her up.

"I don't like excuses very much, fresher. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, yeah?" He asked as the girl, frowning, without a reply whatsoever, left without a backward glance.

* * *

"What gall! The nerve of him! What was I thinking apologizing to a person like that?!" Mikan cursed herself walking up the stairs hurriedly. "I'm apologizing here like a civil person and he's showing me attitude! Hotaru was right!"

"About what?!" Mikan screamed at the sudden voice and lukewarm hand on her shoulder. "Aaaah! You gave me a heart attack!" She said. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Now, about what?" She repeated herself.

Mikan narrated the whole story as Hotaru listened on bemused. "I'll never ever say sorry to him again!" Mikan complained. "Well, usually, Natsume tends to avoid women. He hates the attention you know. It's quite rare of him to even talk to them." Again, being the clueless airhead that she was, Mikan totally missed the point.

"I understand! But it's not like I had him squat down on the floor. He didn't have to be so mad at me." She said. "Well, whatever, I must be heading home. Thanks so much for today Hotaru."

"For what?"

"I don't know, for everything? If you hadn't selected me, I wouldn't have been able to join DC after all and, for standing up for me. Since I'm new here, I really don't know anything about anything so, it's good to have someone like you as my friend. So, thanks for that." Mikan said.

Hotaru kept her reply simple. She smiled at her, "Don't forget! Tomorrow you've got to be here after classes." She reminded her as Mikan nodded at her smiling joyfully.

* * *

"Quite the interesting exchange of words." Ruka said as Natsume smiled up at him.

"Well, finally. I was about to leave." Ruka didn't reply, and kept staring at Natsume weirdly. "You got that bad habit of eavesdropping from Imai, huh?" Natsume owned up. Ruka grinned.

"Well, 2 years of being with her, you pick up a few things. And?" Ruka probed.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "And the rest is none of your bloody business. Let's go, I need you to come with me, mom's forcing me to go to her friend's party."

"Whatever you say, boss." Ruka obliged. "Thanks." Natsume replied showing a rare smile.

Things were getting interesting. Maybe recruiting Miss Fresher wasn't such a bad idea after all. For once, (Natsume was too arrogant that Hotaru was always right, which by the way, she was.) Imai might have done a good job recruiting her.

Natsume recalled the look of intimidation in the new girl's eyes and smirked. Things were getting _really_ interesting.


	3. Ch 3 - Who's playing Kate?

A/N: Nothing like some laughter to kick you up right? I promise this chapter provides hell a lot of it! Let me know if it cracks you up!

Disclaimer: I am sick of writing this, but you know I have to. I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"The theme for this year's competition is 'Shakespeare'. The winner's win a prize fund of rupees two lakhs." Natsume said enthusiastically.

"Awesome dude! But which play are we going to do?" Koko asked enthusiastically.

"That's for all of you to decide. I was thinking more along the lines of 'Hamlet'..."

"No way! Tragedies are the hardest to enact on stage, let's just do something light and understandable. We've got to think from the audience's point of view too, after all." Hotaru and Ruka pointed out as Natsume backed off with a frown.

"Fine. You tell me," Natsume replied.

"How about a midsummer night's dream? While comedies are the most difficult to write, they're generally easier to understand." Koko suggested.

"But fairies and donkeys? The costumes alone will exceed our entire budget!" Sam protested. "She's right. We can't exceed our budget, think of something else..."

"Then how about the comedy of errors? It's one of his earliest plays and proven to be one of his most farcical comedies." Kit offered while his brother scoffed at him. "And where are we to find twins in our college?"

Natsume sighed at the usual bickering of his crew. He turned to look at Mikan, who sat there amused and entertained by them bickering. "Anything you'd like to add to the list, miss fresher?" He asked publicly as Mikan turned, looking a little surprised.

"Me?" She asked as Natsume frowned. "Well? Do you have any ideas or not?" He asked enjoying the nervousness she displayed through her actions.

Mikan stood up, perfectly erect in her posture as though he was a teacher asking her a question in the middle of class. "Um, the merchant of Venice? It's one of his greatest comedies."

Natsume pondered over it for a while, everyone did. Merchant of Venice would be perfect, but there was only one problem. "The merchant of Venice is known best for its dramatic scenes and I'm not sure if our actors will be able to enact it with the right... Flair." Natsume said as everyone else nodded.

"It was a good suggestion though... If only our actors were good enough. That's where we lack, after all." Koko and Kit said encouragingly.

"Hmm... Actors?" Mikan sat back down, deep in thought. She brought her fingers up to her lip, biting the skin above her fingernails. Natsume frowned as he slapped her finger away from her lips gently. "Don't chew on your nails!" He said with a scowl.

"I wasn't-" Then, as though a great epiphany came over both of them, Mikan and Natsume both stood up abruptly, shouting out.

" _ **The Taming of the Shrew!"**_

Mikan giggled at Natsume's zeal as they both shouted out in unison. Everyone in the room looked at each other as they all shouted back, "Who?" Natsume shook his head in disappointment as he gestured towards the library. "Come on..." He said.

* * *

"The main plot depicts the courtship of Petruchio and Katherina, the headstrong, obdurate shrew of the title. Initially, Katherina is an unwilling participant in the relationship; however, Petruchio " _tames_ " her with various psychological torments, until she becomes a desirable, compliant, and obedient bride." Natsume explained.

"But Natsume, isn't the ending a little too... MCP?" Kit asked as Natsume snapped his fingers. "It's still a subject of considerable controversy, the question of whether the play is misogynist or not. But chill, we'll alter the ending."

"Yeah!" Chatter burst throughout the room as the librarian warned them for the 4th time now. "Honestly, all of you get out of my library already." She roared. "Now that that's done, our final hurdle would be the search for Kate! The Shrew of our play!" Natsume announced.

* * *

"I give up! I f***ing give up! This is ridiculous, two lines, they can't say two lines properly!" Natsume shouted at the girl auditioning for Kate.

"Dude, relax. We'll find someone, the next one up, Shizune Yamanochi, I've heard a lot about her. She's a senior, but, maybe she'll work just fine." Ruka assured him as Natsume scoffed. "Yeah? We'll see about that. I'll just go check beforehand if she's going to be wasting our time."

 _"You have the gall to call me your daughter? Is this a father's loving care—wanting to marry me off to a half lunatic, a worthless, irresponsible louse who thinks if he swears enough, he'll get his way?"_

Whatever Natsume may have said before, he had to admit that he was impressed. Katherina's shrill, strident, and penetrating tone of voice was just perfect and so was the voice modulation. Her knack for verbal repartee revealed her incredible wit and intelligence which one can't help but appreciate.

"So? What did you think?" Ruka asked when Natsume came back. "I think we may just have found our Kate at last. But I just want to be sure that it wasn't a fluke so, let's just see her give the audition." Natsume replied, looking excited.

When Shizune came out, she looked confident but nervous at the same time. "Ok, Shizune, let's hear it." Natsume said concentrating on Shizune's facial expressions. And let's just say neither her facial expressions nor her voice was up to the mark or what Natsume had been expecting.

"You! Have the gall to call me, daughter?! Is this a father's loving care? When all you want is to-" Natsume frowned waving a hand abruptly, telling her to stop.

"One sec, Shizune. The tone of voice you used when practicing in the green room? I want exactly _that._ From the top." He said as Shizune nodded dubiously. Again she started from the top, her voice unpleasantly loud but her tone remained the same.

"No! Do it exactly like you were doing it in the green room. Right before you came here." Natsume said again as Shizune narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "But that wasn't me! It was her!" Shizune said pointing at Mikan.

"W-Wait a second! I only recited the lines for her because she spilled water on the script and we didn't have a spare... I-I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

Natsume groaned as he massaged his temples. "Your tone of voice isn't exactly up to the mark Shizune. Your acting was great but you need to be able to modulate your voice to play this character so..., I hope you understand."

Shizune being a matured senior nodded and left gracefully thanking them for the opportunity. "Let's get this over with. We've got a lot of work on our hands and I guess you already know your dialogues." Natsume said as Mikan half-heartedly stepped up on the stage.

"You have the nerve to call me your daughter? Is this a... father's... loving care—" Mikan stuttered, overcome by stage fright as her expression turned to one of tense, anxious nervousness.

"The audience isn't going to be sitting right next to you. Throw your voice at me, project it! We should all be able to hear you from here." Natsume said as Mikan's shoulders drooped. "I-I'm sorry Hyuuga-Kun, but I've never screamed at anyone like that. I was only reciting the dialogues then. And I get stage fright whenever I'm in front of such a huge crowd, I don't think I'll be able to do it..."

Natsume sighed, his eyes tired and exasperated, annoyed at the failure before him. "You know what? Let's just withdraw from the competition, I won't have to waste my time on auditions and what not, and no one else will have to prove themselves that they're a complete good-for-nothing lame excuse for failure, unable to act." He said hatefully and left without a backward glance.

Mikan looked to the ground feeling guilty, unable to look up, the edge of her eyes beginning to prick. "He becomes a full on jerk whenever auditions are round the corner. Don't let it bother you, he's just frustrated, he'll come around on his own." Kit said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Mikan smiled at him, feeling as though he was her older brother.

And just like he said, Natsume did come around but there was this strange hostility between them. She felt like she was inferior standing next to him now. The way he looked at her, she couldn't maintain her eye contact and was forced to shift her gaze away.

"Friday, all of you gather at my house, we've still got to decide the posters for our upcoming show. And also the costumes, if we have the time." Natsume announced before he left the room.

"Is it just me?" Mikan asked herself more than she asked Hotaru beside her as she stole a glance from Natsume whose eyes were still as aggressive as ever. "Or has he been glowering at me for the past few days?"

Hotaru shrugged. "Who knows? Take it this way, you must have been damn good if he is being this persistent..." Hotaru said as she too glanced back to look at Natsume. He was with Kit and Koko working on the poster.

* * *

"You're in a mood." Kaoru said, approaching her son cautiously. "When is he not?" Aoi answered for him teasingly. "You got me. But, why have you been intimidating that poor girl?" Kaoru asked, looking back at Mikan who was working with Hotaru.

Natsume grunted in response. His mother had always been observant for changes in his behaviour. "Nothing. Everything's fine." Natsume tried to reply as casually as possible but knowing his mother, she probably saw through him the instant he opened his mouth.

"For heaven's sake, Natsume, I gave birth to you! Give me some credit and tell me the truth. Who knows, maybe I can be of help?" She said persuasively and honestly, who can say no to that? Natsume sighed but proceeded to tell her everything.

"That's it? You're mad at her for not taking the initiative to perform?" Kaoru asked with wide eyes. "Look, I don't expect you to understand but-" Kaoru smiled as she said, "I do understand. DC means a lot to you, but that doesn't mean you can take out anger on something so trivial. I mean, what's her fault in all of this?"

"Of course it's her fault! Why join if she's so scared to perform? She knew what she was getting into, she knew she might have to perform on stage, she didn't have any second thoughts then, so why now? I swear, all women are one and the same! They just die for all the attention." Kaoru sighed.

"Think from her point of view too. You can't just blame her for everything." Kaoru explained calmly but Natsume didn't pay any heed to her words glaring at the girl. Kaoru sighed seeing no point in explaining further. "Fine. I said I'll help you, so I will. If you're that hell bent on having her perform, I'll see what I can do."

And before Natsume could stop his mother, she was striding across the lawn, to her. "I haven't seen you here before ... New recruit?" She asked glancing at Hotaru as she nodded and Mikan stared at the women before her, in awe.

She looked like one of those cover models in those luxury and lifestyle magazines for women. "Um, y-yes ma'am. I joined recently." Mikan replied. "I'm only 32; you can call me Kaoru or Mrs. Hyuuga, whichever makes you comfortable."

Mikan smiled shyly nodding. "So what's this I hear about you refusing to act?" She asked as Mikan tensed up. "You get stage fright?" Mikan felt her cheeks blush from the embarrassment. "I-I was-" Not feeling confident enough to speak, Mikan simply nodded. "I see." There was no judgement in the woman's voice.

Mikan felt the need to explain herself. "I-I just don't think I can portray such a bad tempered and aggressive character." Mikan said as Kaoru put a finger to her lips, seemingly thinking. Instead of speaking to Mikan though, Kaoru turned to Hotaru completely ignoring Mikan's presence.

"Would you do me a favour, Hotaru?" She asked and took her away from Mikan. "Mikan..., was it?" She asked when she came back a few minutes later as Mikan nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask for when you're already so uncomfortable with it, but I really want to see it with my own eyes. So if you will, could you please?"

* * *

Mikan dreaded having to climb up on the top step of the rock garden, stick in hand, preparing herself to say the dialogue. Mikan cleared her throat again and again before the big performance she was giving now in the Hyuuga's rock garden.

But no matter much she cleared her throat, due to force of habit; her voice level just wouldn't exceed a certain level. Mikan looked dejectedly at the script once again, choosing a different set of dialogues from before.

She took a deep breath before Kaoru signalled her to start. _"Don't worry sir; you shall never need to fear. The only possible way to interest my heart with you would be to comb your noddle with a three legged stool, paint your face with blood and use you like a fool!"_

Mikan said as Kaoru frowned. "Well done, Mikan. Now just raise your voice a little so perhaps _all_ of us can hear?" She said as Mikan sighed, preparing herself again. "Don't worry sir; you shall never need to fear! The only possible way to interest—to-to- interest me would be- would be to-" Mikan stuttered again, stopping mid-way.

"I-I'm really sorry Hyuuga-kun, but I just can't do it. I've never screamed like that at anyone before. It's just force of habit. I don't think I can play such a belligerent character. I'm sorry." Mikan replied again, dropping the stick, ready to come down when Kaoru waved a hand in front of her. "Just a second, I want to try something. Hotaru?"

Kaoru gestured towards Hotaru who chuckled and walked right up behind Mikan and grabbed her by wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her back. "H-Hey, H-Hotaru? K-Kaoru-san? Wha!" Mikan panicked as Hotaru pulled her back by putting pressure around her waist as Mikan struggled to keep her balance. "W-Wait just a second! Whoa!"

"Yeah Mikan. Hotaru is going to pull to back but try to push forward. Don't allow her to pull you back. Gather your strength, push yourself forward, and scream out the dialogue as loudly as you can!" Kaoru said encouragingly as Natsume turned to look at her sceptically. In fact, all the members did.

"B-But. Ok, just, wait a—Wait a second! H-Hotaru, just stop-" Kaoru watched in an amused manner as Mikan struggled to stay on her feet. "Y-Y-You're hurting me! H-Hotaru! L-Let me go, stop!" Mikan said in vain as Hotaru chuckled, dragging her back forcefully.

"Kaoru? Are you sure? She looks kind of-" Kaoru put a hand up to stop them and it worked magnificently. Well, almost magnificently. " _This_ is your plan? Seriously? Let her down, we're wasting time here!" Natsume roared.

"Guys? Go." Kaoru paid no heed to Natsume as she gestured towards the other members of DC. Everyone else stepped closer to Mikan, shouting out 'Push! Push! Push!' as Natsume watched with a frown. "This is ridiculous" He said. "We'll see." Kaoru replied having confidence in the girl.

"H-Hotaru stop it, you're hurting me! You're crushing my ribs!" Mikan shouted out in pain but Hotaru didn't budge, pulling her back even more forcefully. "She isn't going to let go of you until you say it. Come on! Push!" Kaoru and Aoi also joined in the chants.

" _Ugh! I pray you, sir, is it your will to publicly humiliate me? To make a stale of me amongst these... Mates?! The only possible way to interest my heart with these fools would be to comb their noddles with a three legged stool, paint their foolish faces with blood and use them like the fools they are!"_

Mikan's outburst might have caused her to alter the dialogues a bit, but she acted wonderfully to everyone's surprise. "Well, don't just leave her hanging! Go!" said Kaoru nudging Natsume and Ruka to join her on stage.

"I said the dialogue, now let me go!" Mikan screamed in pain. "Not so soon, here comes the cavalry. Get ready." Hotaru said as she tightened her arms around her ribs, pulling her back again. "S-Stop it!"

"Act 2 scene 1, Katherine's proposal. (Clears throat) Now daughter Katherine? In your dumps?" Ruka asked in an elderly yet cautiously patient voice playing Bapista. "Let me go..." Mikan said as a last attempt. Ruka smiled sympathetically as he asked again.

"In your dumps yet?" He asked with the same voice with an edge of playfulness. Mikan glared at him as she – Seeing no other way out – Screamed out in anger.

 _"You have the nerve to call me your daughter?! Oh, I promise, what tender fatherly love and regard you show me, to wish me wed to a half lunatic, a madcap ruffian and a swearing Jack that thinks with oaths, he can get all he wants!"_

Mikan screamed pointing towards Natsume. _"Father, it is the truth: yourself and all the world that talked of her have talked amiss of her. If she seems fierce, it is for good reason. And to conclude, we've gotten along so well together that Sunday, we have decided, should be our wedding day."_ Natsume replied with a rather sweet and yet annoyingly cheeky tone of voice and a smug smile playing along the corner of his lips which infuriated Mikan more.

 _"I'll see you hanged on Sunday first before I allow myself to be wed to the likes of you!"_ Mikan replied curtly, at the top of her voice, her ribs screaming out in pain as she took out the pain through her anger.

* * *

From down, there came a faint sound of someone clapping. "Well done. That was absolutely marvellous. Hotaru you can let go of her now." Kaoru said as Hotaru did as told, finally letting Mikan go as she landed on the ground clutching her stomach, groaning, while Hotaru massaged her own arms. "Sorry, I might've put in too much force."

"You were grinding my ribs!" Mikan stated accusingly. Hotaru simply shrugged. "Think from my point of view too. You're not as skinny as you look." She stated nonchalantly. Mikan simply grunted in response.

"Well, whatever the damage, we achieved what we wanted to right? See? You _can_ scream that loud." Mikan narrowed her eyes. "But that was just because-"

"It's not about how loud you can scream or if you can't play an aggressive role, it's about channelizing your energy in the right way to bring out Katherine's character. You _CAN_ act. I've seen that already, your facial expression are right on the mark, it was your voice that needed a _little_ modulation."

Everyone else agreed. Kit and Koko marched up to pat her on the back while Sam reluctantly handed her water, smiling shyly. As she drank the water, Kit said: "I guess the casting for roles is officially completed." He said as Natsume frowned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. The role for Kate is filled, what about everyone else?"

"We know how cranky you get during auditions, so, after you left, we conducted auditions for the rest of the roles. Anna will be playing a Bianca. Ruka's going to be playing Lucentio, Bianca's suitor. Nonoko is going to play the widow, who will be Hortensio's wife. Tobita has agreed to play Hortensio." Kit and Koko said.

"And Petruchio? He's supposed to be the main character!" Natsume said as Koko and Kit exchanged uneasy glances. "We had a bit of problem finding the perfect fit for Petruchio. Boisterous, eccentric, quick-witted, boastful, selfish and mercurial, Petruchio is like, one of the most difficult characters in The Taming of the Shrew. It's hard to find someone who can play him flawlessly. But..."

Kit and Koko stalled on, glancing again at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes. "But what?" Natsume asked impatiently. Kaoru having understood what the nonidentical twins were up to, covered her lips, preventing herself from laughing out loud.

"But... I think we just found a perfect match!" Mikan also having understood, widened her eyes in shock.

"Who?" Natsume asked with narrowed eyes and confusion in his voice. The twins grinned from ear to ear. "Who else?"

Natsume, finally having understood that the twins meant him, said sarcastically, chuckling mockingly. "And who's gonna direct the damn show? Your father... Or mine?" He asked.

"Ruka and I will. Ruka's got minimum dialogues compared to you two and I have no work besides stage production." Koko said encouragingly.

"Besides, who better than you to play Petruchio? However, I hope the play doesn't turn the other way around and Katherine is scared of you."

Natsume smirked. "As she should be. I'm the genius who takes up the challenge of _"taming"_ her after all. Am I not, my dearest Kate?" He said in a mocking tone.

"More like the sadist psychopath who tortures me." Mikan whispered but wasn't silent enough. "Careful what you say, my sweet bride. We are to be married after all. Say, the day after tomorrow is Sunday, is it not?" He asked with a smug smirk.

Mikan laughed back mockingly. "Yes, the day I feast my eyes with your dead body hanging on the noose. Oh don't worry, if you forget, I'll bring a spare one just in case." Mikan replied as sweetly as she could before proceeding inside dragging Hotaru with her.

"Who better than me, right?" Natsume said with a rare smile. "This should be interesting." He said as mother and daughter both exchanged quick glances while the son stood staring at his Kate, who glanced back to frown at him before quickly stepping inside.


	4. Ch 4 - English Lessons

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. If I tell anything about it, you'll know what it's about. So, lips sealed! Reviews please! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. As you all already know.

"Are you crazy or what?!" Natsume's been shouting at us all day long. For the past 3 days, he's been shouting at us all day long. No matter what it is we do, he always seems to find some sort of fault in it.

Nothing is ever up to his expectations. Nothing ever seems to please this man. "I understand you get nervous fresher, but that doesn't mean you reduce your voice to the point where even the person standing right next to you can't hear what the hell you're saying!"

"I-I'm trying my level best here, you don't need to-"

"Well, try harder!" His voice ricochets like the sound of a gunfire resonating in the auditorium hall. "I don't like to repeat myself fresher, so make sure you get it this time and you'd better get it _right_!" He commanded in a demanding tone.

"I-I will." I replied as he scrutinized me with his laser like eyes before nodding in an unimpressed manner. "I'll be the one to decide that. Take it from the top guys! Check, check, 69! Imai, centre stage, spotlight! Action! Act 2, scene 3!"

"Why sir, you know this is your wedding day. First were we sad, fearing you would not come, now sadder that you come so unprepared. For heaven's sake, please, take off that ridiculous get-up. It's a shame to your estate. An eyesore to this solemn and holy ceremony." Ruka spoke in an elderly gentle voice mimicking Baptista with ease.

"Tedious it were to tell and harsh to hear. It should suffice that I am here and have come to keep my word. But I will have to deviate from it to some extent, which, at more leisure, I will so explain as you shall well be satisfied withal. But where is my Kate?! I stay too long from her. The morning wears. It is time we were at church." Natsume replied haughtily.

"See not your bride in these irreverent robes. Go to my chamber, put on clothes of mine." Koko stepped up, covering Tranio's role.

"Not I, believe me. I'll visit her like this." Natsume said speaking confidently.

Ruka's voice changed into one of panic and concern as his dialogue approached. "But, thus, I trust, you shall not marry her. Not in those disgraceful clothes!"

"Yes, just like this. But enough with your words. To me she's married, not unto my clothes. Though I expect she'll wear me out more quickly than I'll wear out what I'm wearing which will be well for Kate and better for myself! But what a fool am I to chat with you, when I should bid good morrow to my bride and seal the title with a lovely kiss!" Natsume playing as Petruchio said boisterously and exits the stage.

The scene cuts to after the wedding ceremony where Petruchio addresses the crowd to bid goodbye. "Gentlemen and friends, I thank you for you. I know you think to dine with me today and have prepared great store of wedding cheer, but so it is, I am called away in great haste. And therefore here I mean to take my leave."

"Is it possible you will away tonight?" Ruka asked. "I must away today, before night comes. Make it no wonder. If you knew my business, you would entreat me rather _go_ than _stay._ And, honest company, I thank you all, that have beheld me wed to this most patient, sweet and virtuous wife. Dine with my father, drink a health to me, for I must hasten, and farewell to you all."

* * *

Tranio's lines are cut and in place of which, Katherine speaks. "Stay till after dinner and let me entreat you." Mikan steps up, speaking with a harsh and sarcastic tone.

"I am content." Natsume says with a smile that matches his words as everyone else in the room cheers.

"Are you content to stay?" Mikan asked just to be sure, as she holds her hands up and Natsume takes them, warming her hands with his.

"I am content you shall entreat me stay but yet not stay, entreat me how you can." Natsume replied with a hint of smugness in his upturned smile as Mikan fumes, dropping both his hands in a fit of fury. "Grumio, my horse!"

"Now, if you love me, stay." Mikan demanded.

"Grumio, my horse!" Natsume roared ignoring Mikan as she screamed.

"NAY, THEN! Do what thou canst, I will not go today, no, nor tomorrow, not till I please myself! The door is open, sir. There lies your way. You may be jogging whiles your boots are green. For me, I'll not be gone till I please myself." Mikan said pointing towards the exit as Natsume smiles. "If you're this high-handed to start with, I can imagine how arrogant and arbitrary you'll be as a husband!" She added.

"O Kate, content thee. Please, be not angry." Ruka said, taking a step forward in an attempt to calm down his daughter.

"I will be angry. What hast thou to do with it?— Father, be quiet. He shall stay at my leisure!" Mikan screamed, glowering at Natsume as she picked a plastic vase lying around and flung it at him.

Natsume ducked in time as the vase hit the wall and landed on the ground.

"Easy there on the throwing." Natsume said as he stared at the empty vase lying on the ground.

"Sorry. I thought it'd have a good effect. I saw the old movie you recommended yesterday." Mikan said shyly. "Yeah, it wasn't half bad. Alright, enough practice for today. Pack up guys!" Natsume shouted as everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! It's already 6 in the evening, I'm starving." Koko said. "Starving? I've got an algebra test tomorrow." Ruka and Kit complained together.

Mikan smiled as she walked over to Hotaru. "How was I?" She asked. "You got a compliment from Natsume Hyuuga. That's a pretty good headstart." Mikan again smiled, feeling giddy with excitement.

"Don't get conceited that easily! I said it wasn't half bad, that doesn't mean that I acknowledge you. You've still got a long way to go, don't let a little praise get to your head fresher!" Natsume said, apparently having heard their conversation.

"Wha? I wasn't getting conceited!" Mikan shouted right back. "Please, save your excuses for someone who believes them. I can see right through you, getting all giddy and excited just because I said something not half-rude. Might be due to the idiotic and ingenuous personality you commoners are blessed with."

"H-How dare you!" And just like that, another one of our quarrel begins and right when we were beginning to get along. I don't think I can ever understand Natsume Hyuuga. He's too much of a twisted personality for me to comprehend.

Whenever I think he might be warming up to me or that he's not that bad, he goes ahead and initiates an argument between the two of us. I don't understand why he always does that. I mean, _what is this guy's problem?_

* * *

"So how was practice today?" Misaki asked as I recalled whatever happened, and somehow, I was not as happy as I thought I was. "Fine. It was fine." I replied lying through my teeth. Misaki frowned. "I know that tone. What happened?"

I stared at Misaki first, pondering if I should tell her. As if like she'd read my mind, Misaki smiled. "You know you have to tell me _everything_ , right?" I frowned at her accuracy of reading my mind but told her everything nonetheless.

"Am I really that naive? That see-through?" I asked Misaki. She hesitated, shifting her eyes, avoiding mine. "A little. But that isn't a bad thing... Not necessarily." She replied conveniently. "Don't fret yourself over it. Anyways, come on, we'll be late for our movie."

Mikan smiled and then realized. "Shoot! I left my purse at school. You go on ahead I'll meet you at the theatre directly." Mikan said and rushed outside as Misaki came out after her. "The theater's on the other side of town Mikan! You can't get there on time in your bike." Misaki shouted.

"I'll manage somehow!" Mikan shouted back as she boarded her pink vintage cycle complete with a flower basket and cycled as fast as she could down the road.

"Excuse me sir, one second!" Mikan said, running down to the college gates. "I-I forgot my purse inside, can I please go in?" Mikan gasped for air, bending down to catch her breath. "Of course, miss. Go right in." Mikan smiled brightly at the guard. "Thank you!" She said and ran inside.

Once inside, Mikan rushed to the auditorium and flung open the doors in a hurry as a startled Natsume spun around. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What're you doing here this late? Didn't you go home?" He asked as Mikan ran inside.

"I-I forgot... My... Purse here." Mikan replied. Natsume didn't reply and neither did Mikan as she got down searching. After a while, Natsume spoke up. "Did you see in the green room?" He asked as Mikan shook her head no. She ran into her room and sighed in relief as she spotted her white purse on the dresser.

"Found it, thanks Hyuuga-kun!" Natsume didn't respond. He sat there glaring at the script – more like scrutinizing it. I felt bad for the paper. "Whatever did that script do to you?" I asked mockingly as he looked up momentarily. "What do you mean?" He asked. I giggled. "You're going to bore a hole into it."

He blinked and for a moment there, I thought I saw him look a tad bit embarrassed. I giggled again and he grunted, his eyes regaining the cold and harshness from this morning. "You were going somewhere?" He reminded me as I frowned.

"What's the point? It's already this late." I replied after I checked my phone. He again looked up waiting for an explanation. "I was supposed to meet my cousin at the theatre, the one on the other side of town. But I forgot my purse and I told her I'd meet her there but it's already 7. The movie starts at 7:30 and I came here on my bike so..."

"Hmm..." What irks me a lot is why he looks _soo_ bored and uninterested when he was the one to ask me himself. "Aren't you going home?" When he didn't reply I assumed that maybe he didn't hear me and I stepped closer to ask him again.

"Hey, Hyuuga-kun? Aren't you going home? It's already 7." I repeated. And again, no answer. I turned my attention to the papers, feeling awkward. "Aren't those the enrollment papers?" I asked, picking a sheet to examine it more thoroughly.

" Isn't this usually the school staff's work? Why are you doing this?" I asked turning the papers to the next page and surely, they were completely filled in neatly and legibly. An irritated Natsume stood up and snatched the papers off my hands. "Could you please stop messing around?" He said and placed them inside a file. "I was just looking at them-"

"Well don't!" He replied severely. I sighed and kept my hands off of any papers. After a while, again he asked. "Why are you still here?" His eyes never leaved his precious papers.

"I'm just a little tired. I'll leave after a while. Do you need any help?" He didn't reply. "Say Hyuuga-kun, it couldn't hurt you to reply, right?" His eyebrow twitched as I said this and he said in an irritated tone.

"'Hyuuga', I told you not to call me that, didn't I?" He said with a frown as I nodded in agreement. "O-Okay. Then, Natsume-kun," Again, a twitch of the eyebrow as his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

"Just call me 'Natsume' without the 'kun'. Exactly how many times do you expect me to repeat this to you?" He asked as I stared at him. "What?!" He asked, getting uncomfortable. "Say, Natsume, have you ever seen a chameleon?"

"Huh?" The weirdness of the question puts him out.

"You remind me of one. Pleased in one moment, enraged in the other. Sometimes you are quiet completely focused on your work, other times you are shouting at us. You change personalities like a chameleon changes its colour."

* * *

Natsume simply blinked unable to reply to that. Mikan smiled. But before Natsume could reply to put off that smile from Mikan's face, she replied. "Now you'll get angry and say something to make me mad and initiate an argument between us like you always do."

Natsume again blinked, his mouth left hanging. He shifted his eyes away from me and sighed putting the papers and his pen down. "What do you want exactly?" He asked. Mikan shrugged. "And what is 'this' supposed to mean?" He asked after mimicking her shrug. "Nothing really... I just wanted to make conversation... Can I help with anything?" Mikan asked again with higher expectations than last time.

"Isn't your sister still at the theatre?" He asked much to my surprise. "Cousin. And yeah, she is. Tsubasa senpai is with her and I already messaged her that I wouldn't be coming after all. So, everything's fine."

"And exactly why are you _SO_ eager to help me all of a sudden?" He asked. This time, I was the one to blink.

"Hey, what do you mean 'all of a sudden'? Just so you know, you're the one who's always picking a fight with me. I have no personal grudge whatsoever with you or anybody else. It's just that there's nobody else home and I don't have anything else to do..." I replied shifting back and forth awkwardly.

"You're scared of being alone?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "No! I just—I'm not scared, I-I can't get into the house. Misaki, my cousin, she has the key to the house..." I admit, I was a bit, ok, a lot embarrassed as I admitted this to him. To be locked out of my own house, how lame and embarrassing.

"So, you got locked out?" He asked again as I nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I thought that I'd have enough time to get there and in my hurry I forgot to take the key from her..."

"Huh..." That's it? That's his only reply? _Huh_?

"You do realize right? A movie runs for at least 3 hours. And it's already 7:30, you plan on staying here till 10?" He asked as I blushed. "The movie is for 2 hours actually..."

"So, 9:30. Don't you commoners have a curfew or something?"

"We're not children, if that's what you mean." Again with that amused smirk. "Uh-huh, sure. Whatever you say." He replied. "Excuse me, just what is your problem?" I asked since it was getting on my nerves. The whole commoner thing.

"Nothing." He said with a blank expression. Then, as though a great idea just struck him, he gestured towards me. "So... You want to help me right?" He asked as I nod. "Just until Misaki comes back. And if you leave early I'll just have to wait outside the house, so... It's perfectly safe but also quite boring."

"Back to the point, you'll do whatever I say? Anything?" He asked. I hesitated. "Well, as long as it's something I can do, sure." I replied wondering where he was going with this. "In that case, I've got the perfect job for you." He said and set the papers down and fixed me with a creepy smirk.

* * *

"One day! He can't spare me one day?! Can you believe him mother?" Beside me, a young Hyuuga Aoi fumed with boiling anger.

"I-I'm really sorry," I felt the need to apologize to her even though it wasn't really my fault. "Oh no, It's not your fault Mikan Onee-chan. Why are you apologizing?" I smiled a little at Aoi. At least the sister wasn't _as_ bad as the brother.

"It's I who should be apologizing for what my brother is making you do. You can go home if you want to, I can manage on my own. You don't need to do this." She said sweetly. "No, it's fine. So, what do you not understand?" I asked.

Aoi blushed a little. "Really, Mikan Onee-chan, it's fine." She said as I smiled again. Why are the siblings so similar looking yet so alien when it comes to their different personalities? Like...

Chalk and cheese.

"Mikan is fine. And I was the one who asked him if I could help out so, it's okay." I replied as Aoi smiled a little, easing into her chair. "I-I'm really bad at trigonometry... and English. And I have a test tomorrow." Aoi admitted.

"Let's start with English then. What do you not understand?" I asked as Aoi asked me various doubts. "A noun is a word that refers to a thing, a person, an animal, a place, a quality, an idea, a feeling or an action. For example take this phrase. A box of cookies. Tell me what the noun in this is?"

"Oh, wait, I think I know. ' _Box'_ and ' _cookies'_ because both are things."

"Good. Now for this next sentence, we're connecting these two sentences together. Conjunctions are words that connect two sentences together. These are the most commonly used conjunctions. 'For, and, nor, but, or, yet, and so'. Here, join these two sentences together."

Aoi picked up the pen and concentrated hard on the paper. " _I work quickly_ _ **and**_ _very carefully_. _I drank a glass of water_ _ **because**_ _I was thirsty._ " Aoi wrote as I patted her on the back. "Not bad. Okay, on to the next topic."

"And done! Mikan, you're soo much more good at teaching that Natsume. I never understand how he arrives at the answer at all. Maybe I'll start getting tuitions from you from now on." Aoi said as Kaoru strides in, "You've both troubled her enough as it is. I'm so sorry, Mikan-chan, for everything. Honestly, that boy of mine."

"Not at all. I enjoyed teaching Aoi. And I'd be happy to teach you again anytime." I replied as Aoi beamed. "Thank you. I'm so gonna ace tomorrow's test." She squealed.

"I should get going. It's getting late." I said my goodbyes to the Hyuuga's and went back to the college building. The guard let me enter without any issues.

* * *

"You're still here?" I asked, surprised to see the lights still on, a heap of paperwork on the desk table. He didn't reply. "Natsume it's already 8:13. You should go, your parents are worried." Again no reply. "Honestly, can't you just reply to me properly for once?"

I asked as I walked over to the desk table. "Hey, Natsume!"

"...Hmm..." I had no idea. Natsume Hyuuga had another side to him. An incredibly adorable side. "Honestly, you could have just let me help you." I said and poked him in the cheeks. He squirmed a little in his sleep.

Examining him up close like this, I notice various features I hadn't observed before. Like... He had incredibly long lashes for a boy. And thick yet soft raven black hair. His lips were slightly parted as he slept. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed softly. His hand clutched at the pen as everyone around him, papers rustled every now and then. He looked so innocent... So much like a boy, sleeping like that.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty..." I said and went ahead and shook him by the shoulder gently. It was warm and stiff and somewhat tensed. He stirs a little. "Natsume? Natsume, wake up." This time, I shake him a little harder.

He finally startles awake as I step back a little surprised as he looks around, confused. "What? What?" He sat upright and shouted. Then he scrambles to his feet, way faster than I can even blink. He wobbles and rubs his eyes slowly coming back to his senses.

"Are you okay?" I asked once I found it safe to. He turned around, startled by my voice. It takes him a second to adjust to my presence, "...Yeah... Didn't you go home yet?" He asked as I smiled a little. "I just came by to say that I was going home and I finished teaching Aoi." He nodded sleepily.

"Great. You can go now." I frowned. "Not even a word of thanks?" I asked. "You were the one bugging me for work. You don't say thanks to the people for the work you employ them to do." He replied. "Fine. Fine. I get it. I just came to say that your mother is worried. Just... Go home soon okay?" Again no reply as he stares at me blankly.

"Oh yeah. Here, this is from Aoi." I said and handed him the chit Aoi asked me to give to him. I wondered what it said but apparently nothing good judging from the frown on his face. "Anyways, I'm going so, see you tomorrow."

* * *

I wondered what hell of a job she did that Aoi got this better in English in an hour? I once again read the chit she gave to me.

' _I'm still mad at you for not coming, but since Mikan is better at teaching than you, I learnt everything and am pretty confident about tomorrow's test, so, I'll forgive you. Be sure to say thanks to her! And yeah, I wrote this all by myself! No help from anyone :) Signed... Aoi.'_


	5. Ch 5 - Personal Maid!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but a girl's got a life! And believe me I've got a lot on my schedule! Anyways, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Hey! NATSUME! Wake up; it's already 9:30!" I still don't understand how I got myself mixed up in this extraordinary mess of becoming _Natsume_ _Hyuuga's_ personal maid.

Oh yeah! I believe it went something like this...

* * *

Flashback: (Yesterday, in the Hyuuga's garden)

"I'm starving! Lunch everyone?" Hotaru asked, putting down the appliances for the lightning and sound modificater, her screwdriver still resting behind her ear.

Aoi laughed as she pointed it out. Hotaru couldn't help a smile as she awkwardly took the screwdriver out. She thanked her as Aoi grins, and then turned towards her brother. "But what about them?" Aoi asked.

Everyone exchanged awkward glances. "They can join us whenever they deem fit. That is, assuming that they ever finish..." Hotaru replied as everyone else nodded along.

Natsume and Mikan were bickering with each other...

 _Again_.

"What is it with you and taking other people suggestions? Or perhaps you think that everybody is not as good as you to even consider their opinions and ideas? It could work out if you give us a chance too, instead of doing everything yourself!"

"And I have told you about a million times, whatever lame, dim-witted, _stupid_ ideas you've got, you can offer them all to Ruka; I don't have the tolerance required to hear them out."

And on and on and on they go.

"They're perfectly in sync with each other on stage, why is it that they're always like this _off_ stage?" Kit asked as Koko snickered together with Hotaru and Sumire.

"Ever crossed your mind that they hate each other _IN_ the play too? Katherine and Petruchio? Katherine hates Petruchio?" Koko explained as Kit let out an 'Oh... I guess that explains why their hatred seems so realistic on stage." Kit commented in whispers as everyone nodded along.

"Like I said, can't you at least hear me out?! I can-"

"No." Natsume replied bluntly shocking Mikan who stood utterly wide eyed. "W-Wha! Fine! Have it your way, just so you know I won't be doing your bidding either when it comes to acting! If you can't listen to what I have to say, then I don't have to listen to you either!"

Natsume's eyebrow twitched, his lips curled up in annoyance as he finally looked up, giving Mikan the attention she wanted. "What are you, five?" He asked irritably his voice coming out harsh and raspy.

Mikan retorted, leaning forward to slam her hands on the table. "As if you're any better! I could ask the same to you!" She replied.

* * *

Hotaru leaned in to whisper into Ruka's ear. "How much would you bet on Mikan to win this?"

"I wouldn't bet anything, since I know for a fact, she _won't_." He whispered back as the squabbling continues. "100 dollars... On Mikan." Hotaru said after thorough inspection. Ruka turned to look at her in surprise.

"...500... On Natsume." He replied as they both shook hands. "You can back out if you want. I never lose anyway." Hotaru replied confidently. "This time you will, no one knows Natsume like I do." She smiled. "I'm sure. But every person has a secret and it's that secret I'm betting on."

Ruka narrowed his eyes at Hotaru but he was a man of his word. He wouldn't back out just for the fear of losing. Even if he was almost convinced that he _was_ going to lose. "We'll see." He replied confidently.

"Oh, come on! You won't regret hearing this, I promise!" Mikan said as Natsume grunted again. "Two words." He held two fingers up. "I've got two words for you, fresher. N-O, spells no. Never. Under no circumstances am I going to consider your idea! Nor do I have the time to." He said in a monotonous voice.

Mikan frowned, feeling morose. "Can't you at least listen to what I have to say? I taught Aoi for you, didn't I?"

"I didn't ask you to! Look here newbie-"

"Look, please, please, please? Won't you at least just hear me out? I'm sorry I said that but can't you hear me out this once?" Natsume rubbed his temples in growing vexation.

"Newbie, I've got way more pressing matter to tend to, I'm not gonna sit here and-"

"5 minutes, that's all I'm asking. If you think the idea is lame or stupid then I won't bother you any longer. End of story. So, Please?" Mikan asked, folding her hands together.

Natsume let out a frustrated groan. These days, he felt as though the play consisted more of the newbie's ideas than his own. They weren't half-bad, but that doesn't give her an excuse to manipulate him to do her bidding.

He hated letting anyone get to him and this _idiot_ did get to him, in a strange, almost creepy way. He could easily refuse her. But he wondered why, it was getting harder and harder to do so with each passing day.

"FINE. But I'm warning you, it had better be good, or else I'm not listening to you or your ideas anymore." He said. "The ideas I gave before were ok, right? This one will be too." Mikan replied much to his annoyance.

"Don't gloat. What do you want, a medal with well done written on it in pink? This much is expected of all members." He retorted. "Okay, okay I get it. Anyways, as I was saying, this part here, I was wondering if we could modify it to suit Baptista and Katherine instead. You know like-" Mikan said getting down to explaining things.

Hotaru grinned in triumph. "You know my account number. Make sure you transfer the money by today." She said as Ruka stared at Mikan in awe. "That girl sure is something else. Fine Imai, you win."

"As always." Hotaru added cheekily. Ruka sighed. "As always."

* * *

One would think, after what happened, Natsume and I would get more... Friendlier. But no. Personally, I don't hate him at all. Okay, maybe I do hate him. A little. But that's only because of his twisted personality.

Still, however his personality, he's still an averagely nice guy. And devastatingly loaded too. I've never seen a house as lavish as his or a pool that extends from one hall to the other. It feels as though I'm standing on the beach, the pool is soo big.

"I wonder exactly how rich he is to own a mansion this big with a private pool and an indoor garden..." Mikan asked herself. "I have enough." A voice answered her from behind. Mikan turns to look at Natsume who was standing under the palm tree, his hands in his pockets.

Mikan turned to observe a few more details of the house. The Hyuuga mansion was indeed beautiful, inside and out. Priceless artefacts adorned the living room and the sparklingly white kitchen with its modernesque appliances looked as though it was just built, with workers whose clothes were better and more expensive than hers.

"Clearly you have more than enough." She replied, awestruck. "Your father is an artist, isn't he? What does he do exactly? Is he a painter?"

Natsume paused to simply stare at her, and then looked away as he replied. "Yeah. His interests mostly lie in paintings, but he's also a sculptor and sometimes designs and plans buildings."

"Wow! So, he's an artist, a sculptor _and_ an architect? That's pretty cool." Mikan exclaimed. "Wait, isn't your father the one who won the Bucksbaum Award?! In 2011?!" Mikan asked, her eyes widening at the mere assumption.

Natsume seemed a little taken aback. "How do you—" Mikan blushed. "My brother and Misaki, they're both very interested in the arts... I once read an article he wrote. Um, in the-the lifestyle magazine, 'Through the eyes of a painter'?"

"Huh. That was a limited edition. The stock of that book was extremely low. Many criticized the magazine because they couldn't get their hands on it..." Natsume said as Mikan blushed again. "I found it in our local library, I was doing some research work when I happened to see it. It seemed fascinating so, I got down reading it..."

Natsume kept his face blank, studying Mikan's face as she explained how she had found the magazine, how she'd read the article and went ahead and researched his father.

"Sorry, I guess that sounds kind of rude, huh? Googled him, looked him up on the internet... Are all the painting in your house drawn by your father?"

* * *

Again with the stare. I wondered if there was something on my face or in my teeth or if I had bed hair. "No, not all. Mom hates dad's paintings. She says they're too... Simple. Plain." He replied. Mikan nodded. "I see. I like them though. They're very lucid and coherent..." He didn't nod or acknowledge her comment.

"Like the one with the devil and the girl." This time, he did turn, to acknowledge her. "Devil?" He asked inquisitively. "Yeah. Um, in the scene is a black haired girl sleeping, a shadow is visible on her, a devil with black wings, looms over her, and he enters through the window, the moon melting in the background."

Natsume arched his eyebrow in suspicion. Then, overcome by a fit of epiphany, he smiled thinly. "That's actually the angel of death. And the shadow isn't of the angel of death but of the girl, who is about to leave this world and the moon is melting, seemingly crying, to show the world's sadness at the girl's loss. If you observe, it's evident that the angel of death is also weeping, out of sadness and he's putting off her death, so that she can come to terms with it and be at peace in the afterlife."

"He's watching over her?"

Natsume shrugged, "One way to put it." He replied nonchalantly.

"I see... It was a very beautiful painting. Very realistic and at the same time, very unrealistic. A 'painting essay on human fate', the cruel outcome sealed right from the very beginning by the inevitability of passing away. Sad..., but beautiful."

Natsume again stared at her intently. "What?! Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked finally, irritated by the stares.

"..." Mikan waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?! Earth to Natsume!" Mikan called out to Natsume without any luck in response. "Hey? Eek!" Natsume grabbed her hand mid air. "W-Wha?"

When he didn't let go, Mikan started shifting uncomfortable, her eyes darting from here to there. "L-Let go." She whispered. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"M-My hand, let go!" Mikan clarified, as Natsume let go awkwardly. "You've got quite the imagination and sense of feeling." He stated weirdly. Mikan turned to give him her attention. "What do you mean?"

"'The cruel outcome sealed right from the very beginning by the inevitability of passing away'? Even grandmas don't talk that... philosophically." He said as Mikan blushed severely, her ears turning pink.

"I-I just like to keep my options open. I like to learn about the scientific and the religiosity reason to everything. Existence, the inner mind, knowledge, everything. Is that so... So grandma-ish?"

Natsume smirked. "Most people would say so. That's the whole idea of philosophy. It's not _that_ grandma-ish but its way beyond the understanding and thinking ability of a college student. The present generation doesn't exactly think that way."

"I don't understand how the ' _present'_ generation thinks. Everything has a double meaning to it. Just yesterday, this girl was asking me if I was dating Ruka! Me! And when I asked her why she thought such a preposterous thing, she said that she saw me talking to Ruka... Apparently, talking equals dating."

* * *

Natsume chuckled a little. Mikan liked to see him smile. This was the first time he was smiling at her, but it felt good. Like he was opening up to her. "Obviously, you won't understand the mindset of us city people after living in a village half your life."

"It's a town, a small one, but it is." Mikan corrected. "Whatever. It doesn't change the way you old fashioned people think. All traditions and values and culture based mindset, I can't stand the thought of it."

"Hey! We just value our culture a lot, what's wrong with that?"

"Uh-huh. And surely there's nothing wrong with wearing a full sleeved thigh length shirt with black pants – Not even jeans – But pants on a hot summer day too, right? Aren't you cold in that? Wanna borrow my jacket as well? Or should I fetch Imai's if you're allergic to all things men?"

Mikan couldn't help it, he was insulting her, but she was starting to smile. "You're overreacting. It's always chilly in Kyoto, so I don't have any other clothes besides these. And if you mean afraid by allergic, I'm not afraid of anyone. I'm talking to you; I'm playing lead with you, why would you think that I'd be afraid of you?"

"The fact that you flinch every time I touch you." Natsume replied haughtily.

"That's only because you're too... Too..."

"I don't have all day." Natsume commented impatiently stomping his foot as he slowed his pace to match hers as they walked side by side.

"Too conceited! And egotistical. And vain. And rude too."

"It's not my fault the rest of you are insignificant in comparison to me."

"See? Conceited, egotistical, vain, and rude! Everybody is putting in so much effort in this show, the least you could do is say something encouraging once in a while. It might motivate and inspire them to work harder."

"I do encourage. Or more like, I will. When and _if_ they show me something worth my time and attention. You have to work to earn your share."

"They are working!"

"Not hard enough. Besides, What I say wouldn't matter. Not as much as what the audience says. To an ordinary person, it might just be muffled, incoherent and annoying shouting or praise, but nothing is more encouraging and inspiring to those who know and have worked on that stage."

Mikan turned to stare at him in admiration. There was this childlike fascination in his eyes. "I guess I'll know that this year." Mikan smiled, feeling exhilarated and excited.

After a long pause, "I don't like you fresher." Natsume stated abruptly.

"Huh?! W-Why not? I thought we were finally getting along, what happened now?" She whined in a vexing voice. "I don't even talk about these things to Ruka, why am I telling you all this?" He half-asked himself.

"How would I know? You don't even properly say 'hi' to me in college..."

Natsume smirked again. "Oh? Do you want me to?"

"I-I didn't say that!" Mikan replied hastily, turning red.

"Relax fresher, there is such a thing called teasing. You should try it; it really helps relax your nerves." Natsume replied as Mikan scoffed.

"I'm sure there are other girls who'd love to be your guinea pig." Mikan retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, you can speak sarcasm too?" Natsume pretended to be in awe.

"Only when the occasion calls for it." Mikan replied cheekily and wittily. Natsume smiled thinly.

Mikan hadn't realized that they'd reached the front door. But she noticed the tense atmosphere that surrounded Natsume again. The peaceful, balanced aura of them finally becoming friends was gone. He was back to being a stranger.

This is where the trouble starts.

* * *

Remember the painting I was talking about? The angel of death and the girl one? I, uh, broke it. Not intentionally, but I definitely broke it. Or in this case, tore it apart to pieces. "I-I'm so, so, so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

Of course, it wasn't even my fault in the first place. Some stupid waiter bumped into me and I bumped into the man who was on top the ladder in the living room hanging the painting on the wall.

It came tumbling down and rested on my head. Well technically, it tore through my head and rested on my shoulders. "M-Mikan-chan, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Ioran, Natsume father, a gentleman in his 40's tried to console me desperately.

"Ah!" Natsume sighed and groaned. "We were going to feature that painting in the renaissance auction! Oh, now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that painting was supposed to start at 8 million yen!" Natsume added as a joke, but obviously, Mikan flipped.

"What?! 8 MILLION YEN?!" Mikan repeated her eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets due to the enormous shock. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru was quick to answer, completely unfazed as she replied: "One thousand thousands make a million. So, 8 million would be 8 thousand thousands."

"Uh, I'm gonna have to... Pay you back." Mikan slowly turned to face the Hyuuga's. Even though they refused to let her pay them back, they did accept an alternate way of payment. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Kaoru had stated abruptly.

Then she took me inside the mansion with Aoi and stated and explained what I had to do. I was at first hesitant but honestly? I don't have a choice. But I still can't believe this is the only job she could find me! Personal maid! And that too to Natsume Hyuuga! I mean, are you serious? "Hey, Natsume!"

"Get out! If you get into my room one more time, I'll have all of you fired!" He said, sorry, shouted from underneath the covers. I wanted him to wake up and not wake up at the same time. After all, he didn't know I'd become his personal maid yet...

What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Ch 6 - Where to, Sir?

A/N: Sorry dear readers out there! Exams-a-coming and I-a-studying. So no time to upload or update any new chapters, hope you understand. Anyways, to all my other fans, don't fret! The other stories are a little work in progress so I'll have them updated as soon as possible! Anyways, rate and review please! Personally, I think this chapter turned out better than the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

I was getting more and more frustrated looking at him. Picking up the alarm clock that had been ringing on its own for the past 15 minutes, I bring it up to his ear, in the hope that it would wake him up.

He squirms in his sleep and pulls the covers over his head, shielding himself from the noise that I was hoping would help wake him. I set the alarm clock down, dangerously close to his ear and pull the covers off of him.

"I don't have all day! _WAKE UP ALREADY_!" I scream as he sits up abruptly, and I was almost relieved. But then, I realized that he wasn't waking up but searching for something.

And after he found the alarm clock, which was hidden perfectly under the various covers, and which was still ominously ringing, he took the clock and flung it at the window panes with all his might.

I, by instinct bent down to protect myself as soon as the clock came in contact with the glass, shattering it into a million pieces as shards of glass fell both outside as well as inside. For more than a minute, I sat there, staring at the broken window as Natsume went back to sleep.

I was terrified for a second and I didn't know what to do. I had to get him out of the room, it was my first task as a personal maid as the blonde woman I had met early this morning explained to me. She was in charge of all of the employees who were to work in the Hyuuga mansion and didn't waste time to introduce herself as she ushered me into his room.

'Do whatever it takes to get him out of the room. Use any means necessary but I feel like I should warn you, Natsume is very kinky in the mornings and is not used to waking up early, so be careful.' Is what the woman in pants had said.

I clearly understood now what she had meant by it. Having had enough of this, I marched myself into the bathroom, filled a jug full of ice cold water, marched back into the bedroom and braced myself for whatever came next as I held the jug above his pretty little head.

I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and let the water fall as Natsume woke up with a start, screaming. "Argh! What the hell?!" When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a completely drenched Natsume who was staring at me, his eyes wide, as though he couldn't believe that I was standing in front of him.

"Uh..., hi?" I said awkwardly as he growled. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" He asked once he regained his composure. "I-I'm sorry, but you need to wake up. It's already 9:30." I said.

His frown deepened as he called out for Kaoru. "This isn't funny, mom!" He said expecting a reply but no answer came back. He rubbed his eyes and reached again for the bedsheet covers as I, by instinct or reflex or both, literally dropped the jug on the bed. Natsume and I stared as the water flowed out, drenching the entire bed.

He turned to stare at me, awaiting an explanation. "I-I'm really sorry, but you were going to sleep again and I-" He raised an eyebrow. "I was reaching for my phone!" He justified and I blushed. "I-I didn't know you were—I'm really sorry."

He rolled his eyes and then his eyes fell on the window. "I-I didn't do that." I said before he could ask me anything regarding it. He shook his head disappointedly. "Just what are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Your mom hired me." I replied rather awkwardly. I didn't want to tell for what she had hired me and quickly made my way towards the door and just before going out, I shouted out to him. "Breakfast is served and everyone is waiting for you in the dining hall. Please freshen up and come down as soon as you can."

And before he could ask me any further questions, I hastily shut the door and walked down as fast as I could.

* * *

Natsume, whom I had given hope on appearing, walked into the dining hall after a long 20 minutes. He sat down and sat there, doing nothing but staring daggers.

First at me, then at his mother, who smiled at him every time they met eyes which seemed to infuriate him further. I was feeling out of place in the midst of the many maids in the hall, serving the family. They were complete with an apron and a frilly frock that I had refused to wear since I loathed it.

And so, I was the only one donning a formal long sleeved white Kimono shirt and high waisted wide leg black pants, with ballerina flats and a sleek ponytail looking more the part of an office employee than a personal maid.

There was uncomfortable silence on the table as the Hyuuga's ate breakfast. Aoi was still sleeping so, there was even more awkwardness in the air. A maid came up to Kaoru's ear whispering something inaudible to the rest of us. As she withdrew herself and went back to standing with the rest of the maids, Kaoru looked up to her son somewhat in shock, oblivious to him. She looked like she was resisting the urge to laugh out loud.

Finally annoyed with the relentless stares, Natsume spoke up. "What?!" He asked as Kaoru desperately tried to sound reasonable. "No, it's just that the maid just said the most outrageous thing..."

"Oh really? Must be a lot more sensible and reasonable than with what I've had to deal with today..." And as Natsume said this, he glanced up, right at me. Our eyes met and for some unknown reason, I was overcome with shyness and looked away.

But back to the matter at hand, Kaoru, her voice still playful and mocking asked her son: "Did you wet your bed?" She asked as Mr. Hyuuga, Ioran-san, who had been casually reading his newspaper and sipping his morning coffee, spat it out, coughing on it.

I acted fast and reached for a glass of water and handed it to him. He took it and turned to ask his wife: "The hell?" He asked. Kaoru shrugged. "The maid I usually send to pick up the pieces of glass from the window said that the bed was wet too, unusually." She explained and turned to the maid who nodded.

"At least ask me before you announce it to the whole house like you're downright drunk." Natsume said as he shook his head in disappointment. "Fresher dropped a jug full of water on my head then on my bed so I don't go back to sleep. What did you think I was, a grade school kid?!" He retorted harshly.

"I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to but it looked like he was going back to sleep so, I just—I'm sorry." I explained as Kaoru chuckled. "Quite the odd one, aren't you?" She said resting her hand on her chin. "I-I don't understand, odd?" I repeated as she smiled broadly.

"Odd or not, would you please explain to me what is going on here exactly? Why'd you hire her and for what?" Natsume asked before Kaoru could answer me. Then she turned to look at me dubiously. "Didn't you tell him?" She asked me.

I blushed unconsciously. "I-I think it would be best if you tell him yourself..." I replied rather meekly. She smiled again, "He's won't hurt you, you know, people really need to stop treating my son like a gangster," She said as I whispered back: "He sure looks the part of one..." She slyly evaded my eyes and didn't look back at me.

But for what it's worth, I heard her lightly whisper to herself: "That _**is**_ true..." She said to herself which I heard. "Would you both stop whispering among yourselves and tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Natsume said, bringing us both back to the present situation.

"Ah, right! About that... You see, as reimbursement for having broken down your father's ugly painting—Frankly speaking, I was actually grateful to you for having broken it—But since she insisted on paying us back, I hired her to be your personal assistant." Kaoru broke it down to him, so bluntly that Natsume just stood there for a whole minute, unblinking.

"You're... Kidding... Right?" He asked finally as I turned my head a full 360 degrees, facing the wall, desperately avoiding his probing eyes.

"No. Not really. Besides, it's the only position that was free and the only position which no one really wanted to take so I gave it to her. I'd say she's doing a pretty good job if she got you down on her first day of work." Kaoru said, applying butter on her bread.

"I would say so too," We all turned to look at the voice who had answered interrupting Natsume. The blonde woman had answered her.

She sauntered into the room, patting me on the shoulder as she made her way to Kaoru and stood beside her. They both looked so beautiful together;

Natsume rolled his eyes. They were full of disgust and repulsion. "You're in on this too? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you are!" He said as the woman looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "Look, I don't know what you're up to, but I am not going to agree to this nonsense!" Natsume said sharply.

"I never asked for your approval. Whether you like it or not, Mikan here is going to be your personal assistant because I hired her to be. She'll be looking out for your every need from waking you up to getting you to sleep. Another word out of you and I'll have Narumi be your maid again for a whole month."

I thought I saw a flash of absolute horror cross Natsume's handsome features for a second there. He froze completely, his words left hanging, sweat dropping from his forehead as he stared daggers at the culprit, the one they all called Narumi.

"Narumi?" Out of pure curiosity, I spoke up. All heads turned to me. "Oh yes. I never got to introduce you, did I?" Kaoru said as she ushered me to come closer to her.

"Mikan, this is Narumi L. Anju, our bank accountant and in charge of our funds. He also has full power over who works in this house and who does not. In other words, he has full authority over the employment of the people who work in this house. And Narumi I guess you've met Mikan already." She said.

But I wasn't listening to anything she said. My mouth was left hanging and I was at a loss for words. "Narumi-san, you're a man?!" I blurted out without thinking and before I could stop myself.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, ashamed at having blurted that out, as all the other maids snickered, holding back their laughter. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize that..." I said but honestly, I didn't know what to say further than that. "Luckily for me, he is. At least I can still kick his butt this way." Natsume said and interrupted Narumi before she, sorry, he could say anything.

"Mean as ever I see." He said, smiling politely.

"I don't have the patience to be civil to a narcissistic fool like you." He replied back without a hint of hesitation.

I was beginning to feel weird standing in there between them as they both banter, Natsume retorting to everything harshly, while Narumi maintained a composed and cool aura, his friendly smile never vanishing as he argued back with Natsume.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Kaoru said and Narumi nodded obediently and he retreated quietly after a deep bow.

"So, Mikan, the job is pretty simple. You'll be Natsume's assistant and perform various tasks that see to his comfort, all right? I don't think that I have to explain anything further to you. But if there are any questions you have, you can always ask Narumi. Am I understood?" She asked as I nodded.

"I'll do my best." I said shyly facing Natsume, to get his approval. He didn't wear an expression at all. He simply looked away without saying anything.

"Good. Then you can leave with him." She said as I blinked. "Leave where?" I asked as she grins. "Why, to wherever he goes. And heaven knows what he does on his days off since I don't." She said and left before I could ask her anything. Mr. Hyuuga left with her, giving me a sympathetic smile and a 'good luck'.

* * *

I turned to look at Natsume who was staring at me. Then, he let out a tired and frustrated sigh and gestured for me to follow him. "Come on." He said,

I don't know why, but I actually felt a little happy when he acknowledged me and agreed to have me as an assistant. "Where?" I asked him as he turned back sharply.

"Look, if you're going to work for me, we're gonna have to set some rules. And if you think you can't work by those rules, you are free to leave whatsoever. I don't give a damn. Am I clear so far?" He asked as I nodded.

"First, don't talk back to me. When I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it without any questions and if you don't know how to do it, figure it out by yourself instead of making excuses. Two, don't speak without my permission, I find it very annoying to have to make petty talk for no reason. You can answer my questions with either a 'Yes' or 'Okay'." He said, listing out his rules.

"Um, isn't that like the same thing?" I mumble incoherently as I look up at him.

I step back as he steps closer until my back is against the wall. He crouches down and brings his face close to mine. Heat begins to rush to my face and cheeks at the close proximity. "Didn't I just say no talking back?" He questions me in a scolding tone. "Those are the only words you are to say without my permission. Am I clear? Yes or no?" He said as I nodded hurriedly. "Yes! Yes!" I replied.

"Better. And three, when I ask you to do something or run an errand or whatever, I expect you to do it within 5 minutes. Four, when in public, you will address to me only as 'Sir' and nothing else. And five, my final and most imperative rule, nothing about my personal life should get out to people, the last thing I want is a hoard of students waiting outside my gate. Am I clear so far?"

"Crystal. Now I see why nobody wanted this job." I replied boldly. He looked taken aback then smirked.

"Let's see how long you can stay put. Get the car ready, we're leaving in ten minutes. I want a table booked for two in Armani Ristorante. There's a suit previously order made from Gucci, I want you to dispose of it. And I need two more bottles of Evian in my refrigerator. I have a meeting I need to attend later, one double shot cappuccino with skim milk, very little sugar, I want it on my table right before the meeting ends, only from Barreli's." He said and left.

"Huh?" I stood there gawking, trying to recall what he had just said and make sense of it. Nothing. I recalled nothing nor understood any of the things I was successful in recalling. Sweating and panicking as to what I should do, I ran toward Narumi who was passing by and narrated everything.

He chuckled after I told him everything. "Mikan-chan, there is such a thing called taking notes. Here, this is a personal's assistant's note pad, it'll be useful when he gives you orders and you need to write them down. I'll help you this time but next time, you're on your own, okay?" I thanked him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay, the car is ready at the front gate, the tables at the restaurant are booked, the dress from Gucci is disposed, the two bottles of Evian will be placed later by the house maids, and I placed a pre-order in Barreli for the cappuccino, you will have to go and collect it. Just read this number and they'll give you the order."

I watched in awe as Narumi finished everything in less than 4 minutes, okay, so he finished them in 3 minutes 47 seconds, so yeah, less than 4. It was like magic. He was like a machine, a computer, finishing every task efficiently and effectively.

"Thank you Narumi-San! You've been a tremendous help!" I said thanking him, appreciative of the help he's offered. "Here. Just have this list. It has all the details of the people who Natsume frequents often. If there's something or someone you're not aware of, then come to me. I'll help out." He said as I smiled.

"I don't understand his twisted personality. How can he hate such a nice person like you so strongly? You're so thoughtful and kind Narumi-San." I said and he smiled back. "I'm really glad you think that way. Now go or else you're gonna be late." He said as I hurried to the gates.

Exactly in ten minutes, Natsume arrived as promised. He sat in the car without a word leaving me rather disappointed. I had been expecting him to say something but Natsume was a man of few words. I guess I had to satisfied with the fact that he wasn't complaining.

"Can you type?" He asked me abruptly. I turned to him, nodding my head. "Yes." I said, remembering his outrageous rules. "Good. Here I need you to type an apology letter for a customer who wasn't able to access our cyber Monday deals and to compensate for the loss, the deal will be extended till Wednesday. You have got 3 minutes." He said and I protested.

"You said the amount of time to be taken for a task is 5 minutes."

"That was for tasks that are tedious and time consuming. You are only writing an email, 3 minutes should be more than enough. And didn't I tell you, don't talk back to me, just do what I say without asking questions."

"Fine, fine." I said and set about writing the email. And I admit, I barely finished it within the allotted time. In other words, I didn't. I took a full 10 minutes.

"The email is fine but you've got to pick up on your speed, newbie. I don't tolerate unresourceful utilization of time."

"It's not my fault. I'm only used to typing on a computer with a mouse. It took me a whole five minutes just to open your email account." I retorted.

"Well, I propose you get used to a laptop as soon as possible then, cause I don't intend to carry a computer with me in my car." He said and I decided to nod.

"And yes, when I give you a chore, I expect you to fulfill it and not beg help from others. I'll let it pass this time but don't let it happen again."

I felt embarrassed. So, he knew that I took help from Narumi-San. My cheeks went red as I recalled that Natsume didn't like hearing excuses so I kept quiet, nodding my head. "Yes. I'll take care as to not let it happen again." I replied meekly.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsume saw a flash of shame and embarrassment pass Mikan's face. She made a wiser choice deciding not to talk back to him. And even though he was too arrogant to admit it, Mikan did an appreciably good job on the email, Natsume thought as he read it once again.

' _Dear Valued Customer,_

 _We are experiencing technical issues today due to overwhelming demand. Our tech team is currently working on getting to the bottom of the issue. Not to worry, our Cyber Monday Deals will be extended throughout Wednesday. Thank you for your patience, we will send you an update as soon as the issues have been resolved._

 _The Hyuuga Inc. Team.'_

As he read it once again, Natsume had to admit to himself, it wasn't half bad. He'd totally expected her to screw up just like when she panicked on her first task but to his surprise, it was well written.

"Is the email not to your satisfaction? Should I make some changes?" She asked as Natsume noted the tone of worry in her voice. As she reached towards the laptop to take it, Natsume closed it, a little forcefully.

"It's fine. Get off, we're here." He said as she got out. She marvelled at the sight of the skyscraper that was the building.

"Don't leave my side, don't talk to anyone and most importantly, don't screw up. Do whatever is asked of you with only a nod or a 'Yes' or 'Okay', understood?" Natsume said once he got off.

Mikan nodded thoughtfully. "Yes sir." She replied. Natsume looked to his side to see Mikan looking determined and a little giddy on her feet and smirked inwardly. She looked like she was about to faint just of the excitement.

"Shall we go inside?" She asked rather giddily. "Here." Natsume said and handed her his bag full of important documents, files and his laptop. "Follow me inside and don't leave my side. I'm not going to wait for you if you get lost." He said and left inside the building as Mikan ran behind him, struggling to keep up.

And just as Natsume settled into the conference room, Mikan dashed to the shop on the other side of the road, Barreli's and after reading aloud her number, she got her desired beverage and left the shop hurriedly.

"The conference is about to finish in ten more minutes!" She said to herself and ran faster, up the stairs, as the elevator was packed and composing herself outside the room she was supposed to enter, Mikan took a deep breath as she checked herself in the glass doors of the room she was to enter.

Running a hand through her ruffled hair and smoothing down her shirt and pants a last time, she entered the room. "Excuse me. Sir? Your cappuccino." Natsume did not say a word, his eyes focused on the files on the table.

Mikan bowed deeply and left the room elegantly. Once outside however, she was a laughing stock for the employees nearby.

"Look at her. Poor girl, she's fretting so much over a cup of coffee to deliver to her boss." Mikan, as she heard these comments stood in the corner awaiting her _'boss',_ in embarrassment.

Once Natsume came out, he thanked the other, much older men with ease. And when the men questioned about Mikan, he introduced her.

"This is Mikan Yukihira, my Personal Assistant." He said gesturing towards her as Mikan bowed deeply.

"I-It's very nice to meet you sir. I look forward to working with you." She said as the other men smiled. "Likewise." They said and shook hands with her.

Then, both Mikan and Natsume bowed before leaving through the elevator. "No way! _THAT_ Natsume Hyuuga hired a PA?!" Employees all around them begin to murmur. Mikan started feeling a bit more confident and happy this time after she heard the comments.

"Are we going home now?" Mikan asked as she held the door open for Natsume. "Huh?! Home? We haven't even done a quarter of the work that's to be done. Come on." He said and they were into the car again.

"A cake shop?!" Mikan looked at the shop wondering what on earth Natsume Hyuuga would have to do in a cake shop. Well, he bought 5 dozen cupcakes, so I guess he's holding a party or something?

Then, into the car they were again, riding for another hour or so until they came to their destination. But the destination wasn't skyscrapers or fancy restaurants or chic boutiques or a high-fi store for the higher sections of society.

It was an utterly unexpected place, not even the readers who are reading this would guess. One clue is that this totally changed Mikan's image of Natsume and the type of person he was truly underneath that rough exterior.

Dumbfounded, she stood there like a statue with her mouth half open, her eyes wide and her brain short circuiting. "Don't just stand there like some dumb animal. Get inside already." Natsume shouted. But Mikan gulped, scared as to what she might get to see after she did go inside.

It was a whole new... _Demographic_ on Natsume Hyuuga.


	7. Ch 7 - Babysitters! U & ME!

A/N: To all my beloved fans out there, please write your reviews in English so I can actually understand what they say, this is a humble request from me to you. I hope you'll abide by it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

A/N: And I'm really sorry, I guess I could have made this chapter a little better so, I deleted the previous one to create this. Sorry if this one also turned out to be crap. Let me know if you'd like any other changes. I believe it's averagely nice to a point. But your thoughts are the ones that matter so please, convey as many as you have and please, _**ENGLISH**_!

Mikan's P.O.V:

Mikan stood there wide eyed, like a deer staring at car headlights, wondering if she was day dreaming. She wouldn't be surprised if someone shook her violently and magically, she found herself back in the car, having fallen asleep on the job.

But no, this was all too real to be a dream. The chalky paint that fell in fragments to the ground, the uneven brick walls, windows that had gotten wavy and yellowed by time and the cheerful, thrilled and over energized soothing voice of children.

Yes. We'd come to our destination. An orphanage. To be precise, the White Orchid Orphanage Home. Kind of perfect and meaningful I guess, since white orchids do signify innocence, elegance and beauty – Ideal for the birth of a baby. Orchids are also synonymous with joy and new beginnings.

But, I didn't get it. Why are we here? "What do you want? A written invitation, newbie? Carry those boxes and get in here already, I don't have all day." I have to admit and I'm rather embarrassed to say so, but not a word he says to me registers in my mind. It's all going in one ear and out the other.

Then he comes over and snaps his fingers in front of my face. "I didn't hire you to stand there daydreaming. GET INSIDE THIS INSTANT." He said in a frightening tone of voice.

I blinked back to reality and nodded. "Y-Yes sir!" I said and hurried back into the car, carrying the boxes inside all by myself. As I walked through the front door and through the threshold, I felt something grab both my legs and lost my balance.

"What the?! W-Whoa!" I almost fell on Natsume. But fortunately, someone behind me caught me before I could. I sighed in relief as I found myself back on my feet. I turned to thank the person to come face to face with an extremely handsome man.

He was incredibly pale with jet black hair, thin lips and a well built muscular body. And although his eyes were cold as ice on first glance, there was profound warmth hidden deep in them, somewhere.

"Thank you so much!" I replied hurriedly. He smiled at me. "Not at all." He replied and let me go and took half of the boxes I was carrying as if it was the most natural thing to do.

He introduced himself to me as Rei Serio, the caretaker of the orphanage. And his incredibly delicate and sweet wife, Nobara. And their 1 year old baby, Midori-Chan. A blue eyed, blue haired delicate beauty just like her mother. Her thin pink lips are smiling up at me in a mysterious fashion, I feel attracted to her immediately. "She's beautiful." I compliment her to Nobara. Both mother and daughter smile at me.

* * *

Soon, Rei takes me to the living room. "Now, behave nice everyone, we have a guest." Rei said to the tiny tots. They were all curious, looking me over as though I was some kind of new species of animal.

"Hello, my name is Mikan." I said as they all replied enthusiastically, "Hello Mikan Onee-Chan!" They shouted in a uniform manner. Then most of them, the boys in particular, turned around, spotting Natsume.

"It's Natsume! Over here!" They all shouted with mischievous grins. "Don't you dare touch me, you tailless monkeys!" He replied harshly with a deathly glare. I was left utterly dumbfounded, how could he speak like that to such sweet kids?

But the boys didn't seem to mind, and continued to climb on his legs. "What's with you? That's so immature!" They whined cutely. "I do NOT want to hear that from the likes of you." He replied back sharply.

The boys snickered in response. "Then from whom do you want to hear it from? Kookie can't talk or else we'll make him do it." As they said this, a golden retriever puppy came up to us, barking at Natsume as I giggled, understanding who 'Kookie' was here. "Heh, even she is laughing at you." The boy said.

Natsume sharply looked at me and I bit down my laugh. "Har-Har, very funny you all, simply hilarious!" He said. "I agree!" The little boy with brown hair said. As though on cue, Natsume looked at me, signalling me to do something. I acted fast, marching myself to them.

"Alright, enough mischief for one day. I call for a time out." I said, walking over to him, setting the boxes down on a table. "What's your name?" I asked the little boy, he blushed. "Takuma" He introduced himself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Takuma. Now, you all have to promise to behave or else I won't be handing out what he brought for all of you. I bet you, it's something very delicious..." I said with a sweet, honeyed tone. The kids took the bait and started chatting instantaneously.

"What did you buy? Cookies? Ice cream? Pastries?" Takuma asked enthusiastically. "I bet its Fruit Custard!" One of the kids said. "No, no, he already brought that once. I believe it is pudding." Another argued back. "Maybe shortcake?" A girl suggested. "Or maybe Madeleine?" another spoke up. I was taken aback by the list of sweet delicacies that was pouring out from these kids. They seemed to know better than any patisserie would.

I smiled. "Why don't you all sit down first? Takuma-Kun, will you help me distribute the sweets?" I said and once they'd all settled down I set about opening the boxes one by one. "Cupcakes!" They all shouted! "Right! Kirin had requested for cupcakes last time." Takuma said.

A short and sweet girl with dark green hair which she keeps tied in pigtails came up to us. "I did. Thank you, Natsume Onii-Chama!" She said with a bubbly smile. To my surprise, Natsume smiled back. A really thin smile, the size of a caterpillar.

"I practiced and mastered Mozart too! Will you listen to me?" She said expectantly. "Maybe. I have to leave soon, so if you can play within 5 minutes, sure." He replied. Who'd have thought that he'd be this harsh to a child?

But that doesn't seem to discourage Kirin, she smiles confidently. "I will!" She said in a cheerful voice and ran towards the big white piano in the middle of the drawing room. She starts playing twinkle, twinkle little star by Mozart as everyone sings along.

Obviously she couldn't play all twelve variations in 5 minutes and finished with six. I listened with utmost earnest, she played so beautifully. As she finished, everyone clapped to the performance. "Not bad. Well done." Natsume clapped too, kneeling down to her height. "You've grown to be quite the pianist in a month," He said.

The girl giggled. "I practiced every day." She said. "I loved it. And..., here's your reward." He said and from the box, he took out an extra large cupcake with lots of frosting and strawberry sprinkles. "Just like you requested it." He said. Kirin gasped. "You remembered!" She said and Natsume smiled at her.

Kirin took it happily, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you!" She said. I checked my cell, "Time to leave sir." He turned to me, as did the kids. "SIR?!" Takuma said in shock. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce you. This is Mikan Yukihira, my PA." He said as I smiled. "What's a PA?" Takuma asked.

"Personal assistant/aide." Natsume explained. Takuma burst out laughing. "You're a grownup man yet you can't even do your own work?" He said as everyone started to laugh out loud. "She assists me in my daily business dealings and personal tasks" He explained in a tense tone.

"Exactly! What kind of a gentleman are you to hire a lady to do your work for you? How disappointing!" He said in a snide tone. I tried not to laugh out loud. "Well, not everything can be done by one person alone right? That's where I come into the picture." I said instead so as to not invoke Natsume's fury later.

"So you do accept then, that Natsume can't do everything by himself." Takuma said. "I can! And I never even hired her in the first place and besides, the position is only temporary." Natsume replied before I could. I shook my head. "So he says. I hope I can see you all again soon though. Goodbye." I said bidding my farewell to the tiny tots. They all waved goodbye to me.

* * *

I feel an uncomfortable silence settle between us as we head to our next destination in the car. "So, um... Just to be clear, is this like one of your charitable contributions to the community or is it something you feel passionate about? Feeding the world's poor and underprivileged?" I asked.

"Is that how you see them? The world's poor and underprivileged?" He asked with a blank face. "No, of course not! I love children; I just meant to ask if you like being with them? Some people like doing social work, you know? It gives them happiness to know that they're contributing something to society."

"It's complicated. Aoi owns that orphanage." He said as my eyes widen slightly. "I-I don't know what to say. Aoi?" I asked again.

He sighed. "Yeah, on her birthday, she asked for the most preposterous gift. Really, what kind of an 11 year old asks for an orphanage to be built on her name as a gift? My father was stupid enough to do it and left me in the lurch instead and flew away to America. I go there every once a month to check on things." He complained.

"So, you don't enjoy going to the orphanage? Those kids absolutely adore you." I said and I knew it somewhere in his conscience that despite what he says, he did enjoy it at least to some extent. I notice him blushing a little. "It's not about if I like to go there, it's that I _have_ to. I don't have a choice."

"And you hate that?" I pressed the matter again, batting my eyes innocently at him. He grimaced, changing the subject. "Didn't I tell you not to talk without my permission?" I giggled to myself. "Denial's the clincher or so they say." I replied. He glared at me.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry; I won't bring it up again. I don't understand why you're getting so upset though, I think it's wonderful." I replied smiling. "Kirin-chan said she practiced the verse for a whole month just so that she could impress you."

"I know that, I was there too and if you didn't notice, I was impressed." He argued. "Well, you certainly didn't look it." I argued back. "She knows I was, that's all that matters." He replied. "I'm sure, but it wouldn't have hurt to have had an expression on your face for once."

He glared at me again, at a loss for words. "Jesus, I get it already! I'm sorry." I said in a hurry. He looked away sighing.

"Look, like I said to you that day beside the pool, I do appreciate people when they show me something worthy. And if not worthy, they should at least put in a quarter of effort she put in. It's like; she acts as though her whole life depends on me praising her. I'm no... Good with words so, I brought what I said I would, if what she played amazed me. You can't help but appreciate that kind of diligence. That's what I expect from all the members of DC."

I nodded thoughtfully. Again, but this time, a peaceful silence rests between us. "You sure know how to get along with kids." He commented abruptly. "That's because I love children, they're all really sweet and innocent and adorable." I replied. "I guess you're mental age is low?" He said rudely all of a sudden. "Huh?!"

"They say that people with low mental age get along quite well with children of the same age as their mental age." He said as I blushed. "It's quite the opposite actually from what I've heard. You and Takuma are like brothers! You're both stubborn, childish, rude and-"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Natsume's eye twitch. He reached over to grab my left cheek. "Owww! That hurts! I'm sowwy, I'm sowwy." I said as he pinched my cheeks forcibly and hurtfully. "Huh? What was that? I didn't quite hear you, come again?"

"I'm sowwy!" I shouted as loudly as I could and he finally let me go as I rubbed my cheeks. "You'd better learn not to talk like that with me commoner, you don't the 1st thing about me or the things I'm capable of. Don't push your luck."

"Yes sir..." I replied in a whiny tone, rubbing my cheeks frantically.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

Her eyes were like a kid's looking at a cotton candy seller from afar. Her mouth wide open in awe. Her face flushed. Through her eyes, I could see a building as big and luxurious and beautiful like the Eiffel tower. From my eyes, all I could see was the same old building I see every Sunday. We rode the elevator up to the 22ndth floor, as soon as we got out; she gasped and walked over to the life size window, peering through it.

"You can see the whole city from up here!" She exclaimed childishly. I narrowed my eyes at the view. "Big deal. It's just a plain old view of the city, what's so good about it?" I asked. She stood staring at me silently for a second. Then she turned to gaze at the city, her eyes glistening like the lights below.

"You see it all the time and you hate it. I don't. I've seen it for the first time today and I think it's simply breathtaking. To fully appreciate something, you just need a little perspective. Different from the one you're used to. Just... Close your eyes and keep your mind wide open, then maybe you'll see what I do. Maybe you felt what I did, when you first saw this sight." Her words didn't make sense to me.

But I closed my eyes. I tried to free my mind of all thoughts. Focus all my thoughts on the view I wanted to see. Then, when I opened my eyes, I saw it. The lights were somehow brighter, twinkling, the short glow of twilight that set upon the city, and the fact that there was so much to see yet I always saw so little. I somehow saw the me from 6 years ago back there, when my father first brought me here...

I'd forgotten it. I was glued to the windows, my cheeks flushed, my mouth left hanging in awe and my eyes taking in everything I could out of curiosity. I'd never felt so alive. And in due time, I became so used to this sight that I left that awed kid back in my past. I forgot how to perceive. To see.

Sparkling lights, city sights, busy street below. She saw the world for what it was...

"You're so lucky Natsume... Back in our village, the power goes out most of the times and we can't see the stars at all due to cloudy skies... You don't have that problem at all; you have stars in the sky and on the ground that light up this whole town... It's like magic! Like a witch cast a spell on this city to keep it forever young!" She said in an innocent tone as I laughed out loud.

"Where did you come from? It's like you popped out of a fairytale book..." I said, laughing sincerely as she stared, smiling shyly. "You're right though... I'd forgot how... Beautiful it was up here." I said joining her to gaze as the sun set upon us, enveloping the whole city in a tight embrace of the dark as the lights shone brighter than ever, making the city known, fighting the darkness... Never yielding to the night. Forever young and bright.

I laughed again. "You were right." I said turning towards her. She also turned to meet my eyes. "All I needed was a little perspective." She smiled. "But... I'm getting late for work," Her face dropped immediately and she groaned. "All right, all right. Let's go. Sir,"

* * *

"Should we get dinner already?" I asked and Mikan turned immediately, "Yes! Thank god, I thought you'd never ask!" She said enthusiastically, "You were that hungry?" I asked and she looked away embarrassedly. "Hey, I-It's almost 7, it's natural for a person to get hungry by now." She replied offended.

"I'm not. Not that much anyways. I always eat by 8." I said, mostly to annoy her. "It's not my fault you work like a horse and yet not get hungry! And you always have coffee or some kind of appetizer to fill you up." She complained. "I didn't have anything since lunch."

I smirked. "Fine. As you wish." I said and asked the driver to stop by my usual favourite restaurant. Mikan however, was less than happy. "What in the world is this?" She asked, poking around with the spoon, trying her best to pick up the lettuce from the salad I'd ordered. She made a disgusted face.

"Main course salad. Very nutritious." I replied to which the disgust in her face worsened. "Broccoli?!" She exclaimed in shock. I laughed lightly as I signalled the waiter. "Your bill, sir." He came back, and after paying a generous amount with my credit card, I dragged Mikan back into the car.

"But what about dinner?" She asked all the way. So many times that my ears started to bleed. I gave instructions to the driver as to where we were headed now. He sounded sceptical. "A-Are you sure, sir?" He asked as I nodded. "And step on it." I said as he nodded.

Within 10 minutes, we were in McDonald's. "Excuse me." I said and soon we were surrounded with burgers, pizza, fries, cola, hotcakes, you name it. I learnt today that Mikan Yukihira has a huge appetite. Way bigger than a normal person. "Slowly. The pizza isn't gonna sprout legs and run away." I commented mockingly. She nodded, stuffing her mouth with donuts now. "I know... It's just that I'm really, _**really**_ hungry..." She said as I stared at her with amused eyes as I sipped my iced tea.

"Aren't you... Going... To eat?" She asked in between bites. "My order's not yet here but don't worry about me. Eat your fill." I replied. Somehow looking at her made me... Happy? I don't know what this rising fascination was. But I liked it. Soon we were both finished. We reached home somewhere near 9:30.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

I wonder what it was, but something, somewhere in this night, I got closer to Natsume Hyuuga. He teases me like he always does. He mocks me, pulls my leg, annoys me but is also kind to me. He ate at McDonald's for me. And as we came back to the Hyuuga estate near 9:30, he dropped his bag with his butler and stated abruptly that he'd drop me home.

I was at first hesitant since I didn't want to trouble him as it had been a tiring, long day but then, he insisted. "I'm not making a request. Stop whining and come on already." He said.

"My home is very near. I can walk home by myself." I protested. "If it's as near as you say it is, then you wouldn't mind me dropping you. This is an order, get your bag, we're leaving." He said, his hands in his pockets.

I sighed, knowing that there was no winning with this man. "Okay, fine. Thank you by the way." I said meekly as we walked together. I realized that he was trying to keep his pace with me and smiled lightly, feeling pleased for absolutely no reason.

The night sky, the lamps, the chilly road, I wondered why but I'd grown to enjoy all these things a lot more. Was it because Natsume was beside me now? I glanced up at him and his features, he was breathtakingly handsome in every way. His _**deep**_ red eyes, more than ever, were even more beautiful tonight.

Suddenly he looked at me. "What?" He asked. I panicked. H-He knew I was staring at him! "N-Nothing. Nothing at all." I replied hurriedly, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. He tilted his head in doubt.

I looked around and past him to spot an ice cream cart. "I-Ice cream! I was thinking about getting some chocolate ice cream." I said. Natsume took the bait and looked around at the ice cream cart and raised an eyebrow. "Ice cream? At this hour?" He asked.

"Can I? It'll be fun, I promise! I do this all the time with all my cousins, it's not raining but it's plenty chilly." I said enthusiastically. "Rain?! You eat ice cream in the rain?"He asked, sounding shocked. "Why not? Don't judge if you haven't ever tried it. Come on." I said and dragged him to the cart.

But in the end, only I bought a chocolate ice cream cone and since it was already this late, the man had given me an extra large scoop, almost worth 3 in one. I was delighted and licked the ice cream contentedly.

Natsume soon forgot that I'd been staring at him and walked silently beside me. We soon passed through the college. "Say, Natsume. What are your plans after college? Are you going to work in your mother's company or are you going to take acting? You're pretty good." I asked.

"Who knows? I haven't really decided yet... I like to direct shows, write plays but I can't keep doing that for a living..." He replied in a terse quietly tone.

"Why not? If that's your passion, you should go for it! I mean, you're already soo good at it." I encouraged him. "I don't know. I'm still flipping through my options. I don't mind taking over the family business. I understand how it works and it's not like I don't have any interest in it so, I don't really know..." He replied.

"Hmm..., I see... Anyways, don't you want some? It's pretty big anyways." I said holding the cone out to him, where still half of the ice cream is still intact.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

It's bothering me. Her brown hair that was let down and flying in all directions in the night air and the ice cream, her attempt at making conversations, it's all beginning to get to me. This idiot has no fear or sense of danger at all whatsoever and that's the only reason why I accompanied her but now I'm starting to regret it.

Above all, that small drop of chocolate ice cream that was stuck on the far side of her bottom lip. It was really bothering me, eating away at me and she seemed really oblivious to it which only added to my misery.

And to top it off, the literal cherry on top, she's asking me if I want some ice cream, holding the cone out ever so innocently, that it's gnawing away at my soul. I really want to lick that drop. To hell with the _bloody_ ice cream.

"Actually..." I said, bending down to where she held the cone. "I would." I said and bending down further so that my forehead was touching hers I ever so lightly licked the side of her bottom lip, making sure I didn't get in contact with her lips.

She stood there, completely petrified. Unblinking, unmoving, like a statue made out of stone. I moved back and licked my finger that had a little chocolate on it.

Then, she blinked and snapped back to reality and the cone dropped out of her hand and fell to the ground with a slosh, splattering away in all directions.

"Sorry. Didn't have a napkin." I replied coolly. Somehow the gnawing settled down and suddenly, I felt better and contented. "Y-You could have just t-told me!" She stuttered. "I think I did, only I did it through my actions." I said and smirked.

I don't know why but the look on her face amuses me. Her face is red, all the way to her ears. "Anyways, this is your house, correct?" I said and she turned to verify and truly enough, it was.

"Please, D-Don't do that again." She said, blushing furiously.

I wasn't imagining things. Ever since that day I saw her, I've been attracted to her, in a way I just can't describe. She's passive yet feisty, she's stubborn yet obedient, she's hot yet cold, she's adorable but all she does is frown at me. Guess Ruka was right. I smile realizing that I'm never going to hear the end of it from him. Knowing him, he would've known this all along.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

"Do what?" He asked, whispering lightly in a husky tone. I stepped back having not yet recovered from the mental shock I received thanks to the guy in front of me.

"I-It's getting late, I-I need to go home." I said in an attempt to run away. Let's just say I wasn't that successful.

"Not that fast... Besides, we're outside your front gates and your cousin has waited this long, she can wait a few more minutes, I'm sure." He said and pulled me closer to his chest, by grabbing my wrist.

I looked to the side trying to break free. "Finish what you were going to say, then I'll let you go. Don't do what?" He asked me again, whispering softly in my ear as I close my eyes.

"Well?" He said tightening his grip around my wrist. "D-Don't l-lick me..." I said with great difficulty. "Lick you where?" He asked. My eyes widened. "Y-You said you'll let me go if I—" He stopped me with that gaze of his.

I felt my body go warm pressed to his. "T-The side of my l-lips." I said in detail so he won't be able to ask me further questions. "What am I supposed to do instead?" He asked. "T-Tell me... Using your words." I said, half accusively.

He smiled and let me go. He stepped forward and I involuntarily stepped back. And soon, he cornered me against a pillar. I looked up into his red eyes as he gazed into mine... He stepped in closer and buried his face in my hair as I closed my eyes in a tight hold.

And again, he whispered into my ear lightly, his breath hot on my ear. "I'll keep that in mind next time." He said and lightly grazed the outer lining of my ear with his lips as I clutched his shirt. Then, out of nowhere, he bit me. I let out a gasp.

He smirked as he pulled away from me. "Opps. Am I not allowed to do that either?" He asked with a boyish, playful grin. I really had no idea what to do and wriggling out of his vise like grasp, I stated as clearly as possible: "G-Good night! I wish you a peaceful sleep and sweet dreams! B-Bye!" I said and literally, as fast as my legs could take me in these ridiculous shoes, I ran.

I ran away from Natsume Hyuuga coming face to face with the fact that I'd have to meet him again tomorrow morning once I was inside, safe and away from him. My breath was still hitched and my heart was pounding furiously.

But that was just because I ran inside. It's because of the blood pressure rising in my body due to running, right? I told myself this to assure myself since I really didn't know why I'm reacting this way.

As I rest my back against the wooden doors of my room, I feel an unexplainable anticipation and thrill rising in me. I think back to what happened today and touch the side of my lips and my ear and I realize that my body is burning.

God, what am I going to do? Why am I feeling this way? I-I, I hate him! I know no one is truly evil and cruel but he is. He definitely is. Cruel, rude, mean and, and- and-,

As I search for words in my head, today's events flash before my eyes. His sweet, sincere smile, his rude and forceful way of pinching my cheeks, his eyes that saw what I wanted him to see. His lips that grazed mine...

If he's so cruel, why do I feel so attracted towards him? Why do I love seeing him smile? His sweet and gentle and sincere smile... I feel myself beginning to smile too and the pounding returns. I place my hand on my heart, and I feel it beating faster and faster.

I see myself in the mirror and somehow I feel as though I've changed. Why is that? Will somebody tell me, why?

* * *

Will Mikan ever find the answers she's looking for? I guess you might already know, but let's let Mikan stay a little clueless, shall we? The real problem starts from here on, after our two lovebirds fall in love, as all love stories do! Stay tuned and rate and review please 😀!


	8. Ch 8 - Drowning Away

A/N: Love isn't all rainbows and roses. LOVE is like a road that has it's own ups and downs, and this time Natsume and Mikan are going to be facing a certain down in the upcoming and this chapter but it's the downs that help us truly appreciate the ups is it not?! Let me hear your appraise in the comments box down below! :) ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

"Mum, I really need to go. I-I'm coming, just a second!" Mikan shouted to Sam.

"Mikan, Natsume's calling for you, what are you doing?" Koko entered the room in a fit of impatience. "I-I'll be right there, I-I was just talking to my mother..." Mikan explained, still on the line with her mother.

"Mum, can I please call you back later?" Mikan spoke into the phone. "But, what is happening? Are you alright?" Yuka asked, worriedly.

"Mikan! You have the whole evening left to talk to your mother, any later and he's gonna chew us alive! Just give me that! No offense Ma'am, but we really need to borrow your daughter for the time being and we hope you don't mind." Koko said, snatching away Mikan's phone.

"Koko! I-I'm sorry mum, I'll call you once I get back home from college, okay?"

"O-Okay. Take care, bye." Yuka replied sceptically and hung up.

"I'll be right outside; I just have to change into my dress. Tell him that I'll just take a minute." Mikan said and ushered Koko outside as she changed into her new _Kate_ dress.

Mikan looked at herself in the mirror, surprised at the image she saw, and stepped out hesitantly, barely balancing herself in the 3 inch high heels.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

Now I wish I was born bloody blind. I could think of nothing else but her. It was as if she had bewitched my very soul.

I haven't been myself since I came back home late last night. My eyes have this odd glazed look and my speech is delayed. This morning, Aoi said that I looked lost and confused, like I could barely work out how to pour the milk on my cereal.

She and my mom became really worried, trying to talk me out of going to college. I was firm in what I wanted to do and so I left, without so much as a word.

She was wearing a light white and baby blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose with a deep, flowy V neckline. The sleeves were draped to her arms, her delicate, bare arms. The top of the gown was secured with a leather brown belt that gave the gown an antique yet exquisite look. The lower belly of the gown featured a long, brown cord belt that extended all the way down to her ankles, the tight fitting bodice further accentuating her curves.

A fine, silky, soft cloth was used to create artful folds to the simple gown that also featured open sides and skillfully lined on the inner layer, was fragile eyelet lace and tulle. Her narrow shoulders and her delicate frame made it look as though the dress might slip off of her shoulders any second...

(To see the dress online, type in this address in deviantart for your own reference, deviantart loveliesbleeding2/art/MHcd-Earth-and-Sky-593900501)

Mikan wasn't beautiful in the classical way of looking beautiful, no flowing golden curls or pale skin; no piercing eyes of green. But in her simplicity she was stunning. Something radiated from within her that rendered her irresistible to both genders.

She's not the type of untouchable beauty that everyone admires from afar but rather a sweet, innocent and shy girl who's normal. She's just like everyone else...

"Doesn't she look great?!" Sam asked, bringing me back to reality from my trance. I looked down; acting as if I was scanning the script, trying to hide the blush I very well knew was starting to creep up to my cheeks.

"Whoa... Y-You look amazing..." Kit said to which a dumbfounded Ruka nodded his head, not that I was one to speak here. "True but, white and blue? Doesn't really match Katherine's fierce personality, does it?" Hotaru asked, unfazed.

"This is just a prototype. I was thinking of making it off shoulder instead, you know since she has really narrow shoulders... Also, I was thinking of adding a few more layers to the skirt. And a draped chain for embellishment from here to this side, it'd look sick, don't you think so?" Sam said, but I wasn't really listening.

From lowered lashes, I was again and again and again stealing glances at her.

"What do you think, Natsume?" Sam asked to which my head shot up in confusion. "What?" I asked, looking nervous and dazed. "You okay, boss?" Koko asked and I rolled my eyes having gotten sick of hearing the same thing over and over since this morning.

And more than that, I started to feel annoyed. No matter what I said or did, Mikan didn't so much as spare a glance at me. Her eyes were forever downcast focused on the floor. The damned lucky floor.

I wanted to look at her. Her face. Her expressions, and she was looking everywhere but my face. It was painfully obvious that she was avoiding me.

Well I wasn't one to give up that easily either. I set my eyes on the soft silken gown again, noticing that the V neckline for the dress was too deep and the tight bodice, I was absolutely _against_. I smirked at her uncomfortable face.

"The neck's limited and narrow, make it slightly deeper." I said, a little too loudly just to catch her attention. I caught it alright. She looked up in horror.

"Really?" Sam asked sauntering back to Mikan circling around her. "I was thinking that maybe it's a little _too_ deep." She said. "It IS too deep!" Mikan protested, still avoiding eye contact.

"And the bodice too, tighten it around her waist, I need her curves to show better." I replied, ignoring Mikan's comment. "It's already too tight, I-I'm not gonna wear it any tighter than this!" She whined.

"You will, I'm the chairperson of DC and you'll do what I say." I replied arrogantly as she glared at me. "No, I'll not! Who are you to order me around? I'll only wear what I deem fit and I said, I'm not gonna wear it any tighter than this." She replied in a bold voice.

"And I dare you to say that to my face," I replied and almost immediately, a blush appears on her ivory skinned face. "I won't wear it any tighter..." She mumbled to herself. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked mockingly putting a hand to my ear.

"I'm not going to wear it any tighter or lower!" She yelled, raising her eyes to meet mine at the few last words. It seemed to infuriate me further. "And I said, look at me! I don't bloody reside in the floor." I yelled back.

She blushed again and looked away in a failed attempt to try and hide it. I smirked at the sight of it. "In any case, you're going to have to change the base colour. She looks more like Bianca than Katherine in that." I said turning my focus to Sam.

"Yeah, about that... How about this design? Will red and green work for her? She's got fair skin, so I thought bright and bold colours would suit her well." Sam asked in an inquisitive voice.

I simply shrugged, as I personally thought that white and blue suited her better than any colour could. "I guess, but I'd rather you changed the design a bit. She looks far too skinny in that dress." I replied.

After a few minutes of heated discussion, I finally let Sumire go as I signalled for everyone to take their places. "We're gonna start with the food section today. Act 4, scene 1, places everyone!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

Mikan took her place beside me. I glanced at her only to catch her looking at me; she panicked and looked straight again, blushing, as I smirked without a reason.

End of Natsume's P.O.V:

* * *

"Come, Kate, sit down. I know you have a must be hungry. Will you give thanks, sweet Kate, or else, shall I?— what's this? Mutton?" Natsume asked, picking up the artificial piece of meat with his fork with a disgusted look.

"Ay, sir." The servant replied. "Who brought it?" Natsume asked again. "I, sir" The man playing the servant replied again. Natsume's expression changes to one with a look of utter disgust and fury as he slams his fists on the table, startling Mikan.

"It's burnt, and so is the meat! What dogs are these! Where is that rascal of a cook? How dare you, villains, bring it and serve it thus to me that love it not?! There take it all back, you heedless joltheads and unmannered slaves!" He yelled in an awfully vexed manner.

"I pray you, dear husband, be not so disquiet. The meat was well, if you were so contented." Mikan said, lightly touching Natsume's arm to calm him down, if not well trained like Natsume or Hotaru, one could effortlessly tell that Mikan touch on the arm was awfully nervous.

"And I tell thee, Kate, it was burnt and dried away. And I expressly am forbidden to touch it, for it brings forth anger. And better it were, that both of us, we did fast. Be patient sweet Kate, tomorrow it shall be mended, and, as for this night we'll fast for company." He replied in an irritated manner, pushing away Mikan's arm.

"And cut! Excellent guys! Pack up for today, I have some important matter to tend to today." Natsume said to his crew. Everyone sighed a breath of relief.

As Mikan stood up groggily like a newly born fawn, she tripped on the bare floor in her 3 inch high heels and the long train of her dress, falling straight into Natsume's arms. He caught her in surprise.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

I fell into his arms. He grabbed me, his eyes giving out that he was surprised to do so. I felt my heart skip a beat as I glanced up nervously, realizing that my face was right below his. His strong and firm hands held me in place as I wobbled again, in a failed attempt to set myself back on my feet.

"Really, why are you staggering like that? It's dangerous—" He said in a cold harsh tone, lightly moving his hand up to my upper back from my waist.

I shivered a little as I felt his warm hand through the soft, thin, delicate material of the fabric from the gown I was wearing. I could feel the air on my skin through the sheets of the silken cloth, to not feel his hand would be absurd.

And because I did, I felt myself shiver and stagger again. This time around though, he doesn't say anything. His eyes were downcast, peering intensely on the floor. "What the hell are you wearing?" He asked. My eyes trailed down to look at the 3 inch heels I was wearing. "Uh..." Natsume was not happy to find my feet swollen. I was forced out of the shoes and demanded that I never wear them again.

"You can all go home now." He said, his voice echoing all over the auditorium. "I almost forgot. Meeting at my place, tomorrow at 6, I want to discuss about our play posters." He said. "And you, stay back." He added, looking at me.

"Huh? But why?" I asked and he shut me up with a glare. "Because I told you so, that's why. Stop asking me silly questions." He replied as I nodded, too afraid to speak.

After everybody left the auditorium:

"Do I have to stay here?" I asked as he narrowed his eyes. His eyebrows twitching. "Yes, since you literally wasted my whole day." He replied as my eyes widen. "I-I, what do you mean?" I asked, finally after 5 minutes of stuttering.

"You can fool everyone here, but not me. Your acting today was atrocious. To the point that I had to pack up early and send everyone home. So, what's your problem exactly?" He asked.

"I-I—" I felt myself clam up again, unable to speak. He sighed as he came up to me and settled down on the chair in front of me. "It's getting aggravating, frankly. You can't even seem to meet my eyes without blushing. There. I just proved it to you." He said as I blushed again and I was well aware of it.

But I couldn't help it, it was beyond my control. Because whenever I'm with him, I just feel so shy. I couldn't help but look down. I didn't know why I did it, but I just did every time I looked at him.

Even now, I was just so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that he was already standing right in front of my face. "Don't freak out" He said and before I could react, his fingers traced the length of my arms, sliding down to my fingers from my shoulders.

"Mikan... Look at me." He said in a husky, smoky voice. I felt my heart beat even faster. That was the _first_ time. He called me by my name for the very _FIRST_ time. I was dumbstruck but my eyes obeyed and slowly looked up, meeting his red eyes.

His fingers laced mine, lightly before he continued to touch my wrists. "Don't resist and just feel my hands. Try to remember how you feel when you feel my hands on yours. Recall that you're Katherine... How do you feel?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes for a long time and let a breath out. "Disgusted." I replied. He smiled. "And there you have it." He said and moved away from me as I blinked.

"Change. Now. We're going to The Peninsula Tokyo." He said as I blinked again. "The what?" I asked as I took his coat. He sighed. "It's a hotel. My father's friend runs it and we've been partners in business since the day Hyuuga Inc. was started." He explained.

"But why are we going there?" I asked, "It's the 50th anniversary of the hotel. The party itself is at 7 in the evening but none of us is going, and I have business to take care of." He replied. "Meet me by the school gate in 15 minutes sharp."

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

By the time we reached Peninsula Tokyo, it was almost 4, almost immediately after we entered inside through the glass doors, Mikan disappeared. I'd explained to her what I needed her to do in the car but I hadn't expected that she'd leave so soon. As I really wanted her with me right now... But I guess it was not to be.

I set about doing my daily transactions with Mr. Tonouchi, the CEO of Peninsula Tokyo. "How are you, sir? I'm really repentant but none of us really can attend this time and I assure you no one regrets it more than my mother. She really enjoys fine parties as I'm sure you're aware."

The old man of 40 didn't miss my sarcastic remark and laughed heartily. I liked the old gentleman. He wasn't prejudiced and I'd known him all my life, making him my uncle of sorts. His son, however, I was at odds with.

The scene that displayed before my eyes seemed to heighten my hatred for him. Of all the other rotten fish in the sea, she goes ahead and lands in front of the damned bloody jellyfish. That's what I'd nicknamed him. Akira Tonouchi. Pretty from afar, hideous, painful monster (To the heart) when closer. Jellyfish.

"Indeed. But I'm not interested in that. Tell me about this new aide of yours. They say you've hired one?" The old man asked. I was preoccupied that I didn't hear him at all. "Hmm? What?" I asked, turning to him as he grinned. "Never mind actually." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but my focus remained on Mikan who was now with another person whom I quite couldn't see and before I could, all three of them left.

* * *

Mikan P.O.V:

I met two new people today. Both of them are sweeter than any else I've met so far. Hotaru is also plenty sweet but she never shows it. Akira, in contrast, is a hopeless flirt. But beneath that conceited personality of his lies a sweet and gem of a person. The other person I've met today is not only the sweetest, but also the prettiest girl I've met in my life. Yes, she's a girl.

A delicate beauty with short strawberry-blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and warm blue eyes. Under her lip is a beauty mark. She also has full lips, her face and smile is sweet, tender and welcoming to the eye.

"Are you okay?" She asked helping me up, picking up the papers that lay scattered on the ground. "You ought to be more careful. What if you'd gotten a scar? You're a girl, you should be extra attentive and cautious of such things." She said, lightly tracing her thumb to my cheek. "I-I will. Thank you." I replied to which she smiles. "I hope so. Anyways, it was great meeting you. I hope we can meet again soon."

Unfortunately, she left after that. I was so in awe after talking to her that I almost forgot that I was in the middle of work. A black haired waiter warily came up to me. "Um, excuse me, are you perhaps, Yukihira-san?" He asked as I nodded.

"Thank god I found you. Natsume sir asked me to inform to you that he wants the place of the meeting to shift to the poolside instead and arrange everything there." He said and left abruptly as I stood there, dumbstruck. _That jerk! After I spent so much time setting everything up here in the conference room!_

After shifting everything to the chair beside the poolside, I checked everything just in case to see if everything was in place. My eyes fell to something glistening near the pool, I sauntered towards it.

The next thing I know someone pushes me inside the pool and leaves. I, brought up in a village have absolutely no experience with swimming whatsoever and naturally I drown, screaming out for help when I can but the pool is too deep for my height and I drown, my screams and cries for help dying in the air.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

 _Where the hell is she?!_ I'm here in the conference room looking for any signs of her or the materials required for the meeting and I get nothing. The room is empty. And now I'm bloody getting worried. Did Akira do something to her?

"You there, have you seen my PA, the girl who was with me? She was here setting up the meeting." The confused brown haired boy shook his head and went on his way but then he came back, breathing heavily. "The brown haired girl in jeans?" He asked. I nodded, too worked up to speak.

"Some of the staff members are saying that she was shifting everything to the pool. They said that it was you who ordered it." He said. I narrowed my eyes, "Me?" He nodded his head. "She was complaining about it." He replied. I smiled at him and asked him to go. "Thank you." I said as he smiled back.

I marched myself straight to the pool and then began to run when I heard incoherent words, cries for help. _What the hell? Is she okay? If that Akira is in any way related to this, I swear I'm gonna kill him... I-I'll— N_ o more screams. Suddenly, it stopped. I became even more frightened.

Nothing. The poolside was empty, deserted. _What? But I swear I heard_ — Then my eyes feel on a glistening item near the poolside, kneeling beside it I realized it was her necklace. The one Sam insisted she'd wore today to match the outfit.

"M-Mikan!" I shouted out. No reply. "Tch!" Reaching down to my shoes, I took off my shoes and coat and lunged inside. And there she was, lying on the floor so sweet and peacefully, like sleeping beauty as I rushed towards her, hoping that I wasn't too late.

I gasped once I reached above the water, carrying Mikan in my arms. I knelt beside her, shaking her head, patting my hands to her cheeks. "Hey, Mikan! Damn it, say something!" I said as I frantically took off her sandals, rubbing her feet.

Nothing.

I placed the heel of my hand to her delicate chest and placing the other hand on top, I pressed down by 5-6 cm at a steady rate of 100 to 120 compressions per minute as I'd been taught. Nothing. No reaction. I hesitated but seeing no other way out, I did what I had to do.

Tilting Mikan's head gently and lifting her chin up with 2 fingers, I pinched her nose. Sealing my lips over hers, I blew steadily and firmly into her mouth for about one second. I checked with my eyes if her chest was rising.

Still nothing. I continued with the chest compressions, then I gave another rescue breath. This time, to end my torture, her eyes lightly opened and she coughs out a little water. I sat back on the floor as she tried to get back up.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then anger claimed me. "what, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I asked, my eyes burning with rage, my breath coming out shaky.

Her eyes widened, her hands were pressed to her lips. "What were you thinking?! And answer me, goddammit!" I demanded and soon, she lost her temper too. "Y-You kissed me!" She yelled, her hands still pressed to her lips.

I blinked unable to comprehend what she was even saying in such a situation. "Did you hit your head or something? What are you even on about?!" I asked. Her anger amplified. "You kissed me! How could you! T-That was my first kiss!" She said, whispering the last part to herself.

"Mikan! You were drowning! You almost got yourself killed and you're whining about the fact that I gave you CPR?!" I yelled but nothing seemed to register in her stupid forsaken head.

"There are many other ways to give CPR! Why'd you kiss me of all other things?!" I've had it with this idiot. "I bloody well know there are other ways to give CPR, and that's what I did. I gave you mouth to mouth resuscitation! It wasn't a kiss!"

"Then why were your lips pressed to mine?! Why were you kissing me? You could have given me chest compressions too, you know! Why did you only kiss me?" She asked. Her question was so stupid I couldn't come up with an answer.

"I did give you chest compressions Mikan, and you still weren't breathing! I didn't know what to do, would you have preferred I'd left you for the dead instead?!" I asked. And when I did ask, I definitely didn't expect yes for an answer.

* * *

"I would've been happier that way, at least!" She replied. It took me so off guard that I just sat there, staring at her wide eyed my heart felt like it had stopped beating for a second. My whole body went cold. I wondered if it was because I was doused but then again, I hadn't felt the cold when I'd jumped in. So, why now?

Her hand flew to her mouth as my head lowered. I didn't feel anger. "N-Natsume, I didn't mean—" I didn't care enough to listen to her words anymore.

I'd never felt so broken hearted, so sad before. A rueful smile fixed itself on my face. "I see." That was all I said as I picked up my shoes as she tried to hold me back. "Natsume, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it—I was—" She tried to say but I did not let her.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. You'd prefer drowning that have me kiss you. I'll keep that in mind the next time I try to save you." I said and left, leaving her in tears.

I think I knew somewhere in my heart that she didn't mean what she said and yet, it still hurt that she DID say it, even if she didn't mean it. You can't take back what you've said since the deed was already done.

I realized what this pain in my heart was.

I'd fallen in love with Mikan Yukihira. And she'd prefer dying than have me kiss her, even if it was just to save her. I see.

I wonder why it's always me who keeps falling into such situations. It's the first time I'd felt such an attraction to somebody and she prefers to look at the ground than my face. It's the first time I felt so hurt by somebody's words and she prefers to talk to a bloody flirt than me. Well, fine. As you wish, my dear sweet Kate.

Petruchio shall keep his distance from you.


	9. Ch 9 - Uncertain feelings

A/N: It took me a while to write this one along with Betting on the wrong boy so I updated them on the same time with a few edits on this one! Hope you like it! Love is made from the littlest of interactions isn't it? Fingers brushing, the feelings of jealously, euphoria at having to get to sit together, right? Hope you find this love story the base of those unique **_little_ **interactions.

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

How unfair can this world get? No really, I have a bone to pick with you, god. What were you thinking making a girl like her? And exactly how do you expect me to say no to a face like THAT?!

Her eyes are glistening with tears, I can hear the sound of her ragged breathing and her speech is delayed due to her continuously crying. Her face is flushed and to top it off, she's also blushing to this extent just to say sorry... Well... I've been avoiding her ever since this morning. It's not like I'm angry but I was really hurt by what she said...

It's been a few weeks ever since she arrived here and it's not like this is the 1st time I've seen her like this... Sad and crying. Ever since I fell in love with this idiot, I've been seeing her in an entirely different light but right now, she just seems so damn adorable... Even though she's crying. And I can't bear to see her like this. Especially since she's crying. God, to hell with her crying!

"I-I'm really sorry Natsume. I really didn't mean it. I just panicked and I—I'm just so, so sorry but please, don't be like this." She said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I'm not angry, okay? I understand that you panicked, its okay. It-It happens." I said in a monotone voice. "That's just it! Get angry, shout at me. Say something at least! It's like I'm not even important enough for you to hold a grudge against."

"W-Wha?!" I blushed unconsciously. Honestly, what is wrong with her?! Plus, how ironic for her to say that she's not important to me when you take into consideration, the so obvious fact that I'm in love with her!

"Look, I-I get it okay? Just stop crying! You're a commoner and from a small town with small minded people. Obviously, you'll panic when I performed CPR on you. It's not a big deal and frankly, I'm just glad you didn't drown." I said and that seemed to ease her.

 _"Really?_ You're not angry with me? Honestly?" She asked suspiciously but with hope in her eyes.

I shook my head. She beamed up at me. "Thank you Natsume! So you're not just a simple, stuck up person like I thought!" She said excitedly.

I turned to stare at her in utter shock. A stuck up person? That's how she sees me?! Seriously? _"Wow..._ That's some way to show gratitude to your saviour, newbie. A stuck up person huh?!" I repeated as she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry... It just sort of slipped out." She said with an angelic smile. Again, how the bloody hell am I to stay angry at a face like that? Crying, smiling, it's like all her features are against my well being! How is a guy to live when you create such women seated there contentedly up in heaven?!

"Whatever. Just try not to jump in the pool again, will you?" I said instead. The more she acts adorably, the more I get annoyed and want to snap at her.

She just smiles at me even though I'm acting mean again and I can't help but smile back ever so slightly.

* * *

Then, as though hit by lightning, her eyes shine and she takes hold of my hand. "That's right! I wanted to tell you, but I didn't jump in! Someone pushed me from behind and then went inside... It doesn't make sense. I was standing far away from the pool but then someone pushed me from behind forcefully that I landed into the pool..."

I blinked at her in surprise. "What?! Why didn't you say so before?" She just shook her head innocently and I let go of her hand and grab her by the arms forcefully.

"Who was it?! Tell me, I'll have them skinned alive! You complete idiot! You should have told me about this sooner instead of rambling on about a kiss! Tell me, who was it?!" I said, anger building up in my nerves.

She just stared at me in amazement. "I'm asking you something, answer me! What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, my patience growing thin.

"S-Sorry, I just didn't think you'd get this mad..." She said and then I realized how angry I actually was. I let her go abruptly and rubbed my neck awkwardly. "Sorry, I wasn't—" I said, having calmed down.

She smiled up at me again, "Thank you. That makes me really happy. You're really very sweet on the inside even though you don't show it." I felt myself blush again. There it is. That sensation again. That throbbing sound. I feel like I want to embrace her in my arms.

"Don't talk like you know me. Answer the question." I replied instead as she again smiled at me. This woman. She's doing something to me. I can't stop thinking how cute her innocence is. She giggled again as I grumble to myself incoherently. "Will you please just answer the question already?" I sighed.

Her sweet eyes grew grave. "I-I don't know. I didn't see him. Or her. But when he/she pushed me inside, they was really forceful that I landed in the middle of the pool despite of being so far away from the edge. So I'm guessing, it's a man."

I raked my head for answers. Who in the world could have done this? And why? And what would they have against a common country girl? Unless, it's a warning for me instead... And they just used Mikan for their own purposes...

Suddenly she frowned at me. "You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't called for a last minute change in the location." She said in a moping tone.

Then it hit me. "A location change? I didn't call for a last minute location change..."

She blinked. "Yes you did. This waiter came up to me and told me that—"

I grabbed her firmly by the shoulder and force her against my chest as I corner her against a pillar. "How did he look?" I asked. She blinked again.

"Um, He had black hair and his eyes were brown. He was cheerful looking and not that well built and in a waiter uniform. I think his name tag said Hijri something." She said. I was surprised that she was able to remember all that and that too, just from a glance.

"Okay then. I'll just patch a call through to my uncle and see who that man actually is. There's just no way that that man is a waiter at my uncle's hotel! There's no way he'd employ a man like him!" I said as suddenly Mikan tugged at my arm as I reach for my phone.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't call him." She said with fearful eyes. "Are you okay? Why not?" I asked as I held her hand protectively.

"I-I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. M-Maybe it was just a prank! That might be it! Someone must have been playing a prank on me." She said. I am unsure of how to react to her.

"Have you freaking lost it or what?! Drowning someone is counted as attempted murder, not a harmless prank! That man could be dangerous for heaven's sake!" I replied.

"Exactly! Please, I-I don't want you getting hurt because of me... So please? Let's just leave this be. It's not like I was hurt either..." She said her eyes again brimming with tears.

"Newbie, I don't think you're fully understanding the situation here. He could be anything! A serial killer, a psychopath or anything! I can't just let this go as though nothing happened. He tried to drown you; do you know what that means?" I asked.

"Of course I do! And he might do something worse if he knows that you're trying to find him! Natsume please, don't do this. What if, what if something happens to you? I— I," Her eyes tear up again.

I blink as I realize that she's worried about me to this extent. This is a very bizarre situation to feel happy but I can't help it. I smile as she tears up.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked as I lifted her head by her chin.

She blushes a little before yelling at me: "I-I... Is it wrong if I am?! You stupid jerk! You don't at all understand how I feel!" She yelled and I smiled again as she blushes yet again.

"I'll be fine, I promise. But if I don't do something about this, other people's lives might be at risk and I can't just ignore that. I'll just inform my uncle about this, ok? He'll do something about it. I promise to stay out of it." I said as she settled a little.

"Promise me?" She said as she held out her pinky. "Yeah sorry, I don't do promises that way. I said I won't, so I won't. There's no need for the finger and all." I replied as I eyed her pinky weirdly.

"You're promising _**me**_ , so you'll do it _**my**_ way." She said as she held out her pinky once again as I sighed. " _Really_?!" I asked as she nodded. I reluctantly held out mine as well and we held them together for a second before I quickly let go before I was caught doing the embarrassing act.

"If you break your promise, I'll never talk to you again, okay? I'll have you swallow a thousand needles as well." She said as I smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I get it." I replied as she smiled up at me again angelically. Oh, how I love seeing that smile of hers. The smile that has damned me for all of eternity.

Thank you very much dear god for this idiot's existence. Now I know fools exist as I have successfully turned myself into one, falling in love with a bird brain like her.

But I really do feel happy that she's alright. The second I found her in the pool, motionless, I felt as though I might stop breathing. Even though I dived in without a second thought, I didn't feel the coldness of the water at all once it hit me. All I could think of was her... So I guess, all's well that ends well?

* * *

Practice goes on as usual that day and I and my Kate are perfectly in sync with each other and for some reason, it feels as though we've gotten closer to each other. And to rain on my bright sunny day, enters a very familiar face.

"Ciao, people!" I turn ashen faced to that bone chilling sound. _No way. It can't be. Don't do this to me._ _Please, don't do this me. Don't rain on my perfectly perfect parade._ But one can't really deny reality, right? And so I turn, only to come face to face with...

"Uh, hey Luna! How was Italy?" Kit and Ruka stepped up, noticing my hesitation and faked their enthusiasm as they welcome the spiteful vermin.

"Italia?! Semplicemente mozzafiato! Oh, uh... Sorry. I meant to say it was amazing. We should totally go some time." She said sweetly, putting on her infamous mask of kindness again.

Then, turning to meet my eyes, she made her way towards me. I groaned inwardly. _No, don't. Not in front of Mikan, no_. I said to myself as I nervously glanced towards her. Mikan was looking at Luna, wide eyed.

"Y-You're! From that day at the hotel!" Mikan said, pointing to Luna who also, for a change, actually looked surprised. She regained her composure pretty quick.

"Oh my. That's right. We met at the hotel, didn't we? I didn't know you were in the dramatics society." Luna said her tone awfully sweet although I could easily see her disappointment. Like something had gone terribly wrong.

"Me either! What a coincidence. I look forward to working with you!" Mikan said with a sweet, innocent face as Luna smiled back. "Me too. And... OMG Natsume, is that you?!" She said, as I cursed her inside my thoughts.

 _No, it's not me. I'm just a ghost wandering the face of earth who happens to look as handsome as a human mortal named Natsume. So no, definitely not Natsume._

But obviously, I can't really say that. "Yeah. Since, technically this _is MY_ dramatics society." I replied, sarcastically, in the faint hopes that she'll pick up my tone and not proceed to do what she always does.

Nope. The spiteful woman has stayed the same. She never cares either. "I see you haven't changed at all mister. Still man, long time, huh? One hug? For old times' sake?" She said and draped her arms around me as usual.

I felt my face harden but I forced on a smile so as to not attract attention and oddly, I drape my arm around her shoulder in a half hug. She smiles like a crocodile. I turn and happen to, by pure coincidence, meet Mikan's confused brown eyes.

She catches my gaze and forces an gawky smile before turning to Imai. _**God, I am soo screwed.**_ Why do these things only happen to me?! I sigh before pushing Luna away.

* * *

We continue with our scene as Luna sits as the audience _. "My tongue will tell the anger of my heart. Or else my heart concealing it will break!"_ Mikan acted up perfectly and I could feel my heavy shoulders loosen up.

But Suddenly, before I can carry on with my dialogue, a lone sound of a person clapping interrupts us. I turn towards Luna who mockingly claps from her place, pretending to be amazed. Everyone raises an eyebrow at her interruption. She smiles, standing.

"Eccellente, Perfezionare. She's good. Her acting skills are to be recognized and her figure... Even better. Just the right curves for a role like Katherine's." Luna said in a sadistic way, running her eyes down Mikan's body as Mikan cringed.

I glanced around the room to see that everyone was as tongue tied as I was. I had no idea what to say. I didn't want Mikan to feel bad either after all, for interfering. If I said something here, I might end up giving Luna the wrong impression and further tarnish Mikan's image. I didn't want to make things more awkward by defending her. And besides, what am I to say when Luna mentions her... Well, literally and figuratively, her body?

Imai didn't have that courtesy to be embarrassed, thank god. "I never really noticed. It's not how I conduct auditions, you see." She said boldly as Mikan smiled ever so slightly, looking up from her downcast eyes to her.

Luna was not happy, all of us could tell. But even she knew it wasn't wise to defy a person like Imai and so instead, she slyly changed the subject. "You're the one who picked her?" She asked as Imai crossed her arms defensively. "You got a problem with that?" She asked straightforwardly.

"No! What's wrong with you?! You on your cranky pills today, Imai?" Luna asked, dismissively. "No, sorry, I just can't stand people. I thought you'd have gotten used to it by now. Excuse me; I need to get something to eat if I'm going to survive this new change in events." She said and left.

I turned to glance at Mikan. Just at the same time she turned to gaze at me. We met eyes. Then she turned away abruptly. I adjusted my head to angle itself in a way so that I could get a read on her face.

Is she...

Frowning?

Is that a frown? Seriously? I asked myself over and over again and forced myself to strip my eyes away from Mikan as Ruka called out to me. We also decided to get to the cafeteria to have our stomachs going.

But I couldn't get Mikan's face out of my mind. Was she angry at me? For what? And why? I didn't know and I didn't make an effort to know either.

* * *

Girl's group vs. Boy's Band P.O.V:

"So, what's up with you and Yukihira?" Ruka asked abruptly. I blinked. "What do you mean? There's nothing up with either of us..." I replied hastily as he cocked an eyebrow. "I've known you since childhood Natsume. You've been gazing at her all day long."

I feigned surprise at his declaration of the obvious. "No, I've been not. Why would you say that?!" He gave me an are-you-kidding-me? Look. "First, you were avoiding her. Desperately so. And suddenly, you both have this odd happy, satisfied look on your faces and voila! Everything's well and fine again."

"You're been passing each other loving looks with your eyes, having conversations that are out of reach for us. For heaven's sakes Natsume, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before! That is, until Luna busted in on your happy little mind date."

His observations were so detailed that I didn't have a choice but to blush. "I could literally see flowers blossoming in the background with stars bursting above your head, you looked that much on cloud nine. Imagine my situation having to witness YOU of all other people on this planet like THAT!"

He didn't even give me a chance to deny him as he spoke once again. "And now, to top things off, you're blushing! _You're damn fucking blushing_!" He said and I plain bang my head on the desk.

"You didn't have to announce it to the whole school, you know. I'd have told you anyway. It's not like I can hide it anymore either, given things the way they are." I said dejectedly and proceeded to tell a shocked Ruka all of our adventures together.

The kiss, the P.A position, my feelings, everything. He simply sits there wide eyed. "Shut up! Wait, you're serious?" He asked. I glance up and flash him an astounding smile. "No, of course not. Cause that's what I do, you know? Make jokes about my pure hearted feelings to my best friend so that I can snigger at his utterly ridiculous face and question." I reply sarcastically as he narrows his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So..." I turn to give him my attention. "So- so now what?!" He asked and I cock an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'now what'?"

He blushes. "I mean, like... Are you gonna confess?" He asked. Suddenly, I didn't feel so good like I had before. "*Sighs* what's the use anyway? I mean, she reacted that way for just for a kiss... And I didn't even mean to kiss her, she was drowning and I was just trying to help. Heaven knows how she'll react if I do confess to her."

Ruka smiled at me sympathetically. "Hey, I mean, it was her first one and now, it's alright between the two of you, right? Who knows? Maybe she does like you, after all... Although you've been anything but nice to her..."

I sighed once again. "I can't help it okay? It's just how I am. How was I supposed to know she was different than the others? Luna made my life hell and didn't leave me with a fair opinion on her kind." I replied with a blush as Ruka smiled pitifully. "Well, look on the bright side, she can't hate you anymore than she already does, right?"

"Gee, thanks." I replied and he chuckled. "Although, I don't know why but she was pretty unhappy with Luna being there..." I grimaced at his comment. "Dude, Luna was being downright vulgar. Who in their right minds would be happy about having that woman there?!" I asked and he shook his head dismissively.

"No, no. Not that. I meant, when Luna hugged you, you know..." He said and I nod, although I'm not too sure. "Sometimes, I have no idea what's going on in that head of hers. It's like sometimes I feel she does like me and then, that kiss happened. CPR, kiss, whatever."

Ruka chuckled. "But, who'd have known though, huh? Natsume Hyuuga having fallen for a small town country girl, although I have to say, Mikan is beautiful..." He said and I grimace, an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Am I... Jealous?! Of my own best friend? But I can't deny it either. The look he has on his face... It's kind of unsettling. What if Ruka likes Mikan too? What then?! What if Mikan likes Ruka?! That'd be even worse!

"I'm happy for you man. Mikan's a good one. More like, she's perfect for you." He said and all of a sudden, I felt embarrassed of myself. God, am I really that insecure of myself to feel jealous of my best friend?! I glare at him. "What!?" He asked and I glare at him even harder then sigh.

Honestly, I feel like I've been infected with an everlasting disease of idiocy.

* * *

"Hey, Mikan... Do you like, maybe, have feelings... For Natsume?!" I spat out the cola I was drinking at Hotaru's sudden question. She laughs awkwardly before handing me a napkin.

"NO! Of course not! Why would you think something like that? Did—Did someone say something to you?" I asked hesitantly wondering if Hotaru knew about the kiss. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and I looked away blushing.

"Why? Did something happen?" She asked, an edge in her voice as I gulp. "Uh, no. No, nothing—Nothing's happened..." I replied nervously without meeting her eyes as I blatantly looked away to the side. Anyone with common sense could understand I was hiding something.

"Mikan... Look at me." She ordered and I had no choice but to do as told. "Uhm..." I blush again and again, unable to hold her steel like gaze. "You consider me your best friend, don't you Mikan?" She said and I nod.

"Thank you. If you don't want to talk about Hyuuga, then fine. But tell me this, why were you soo disturbed when Luna hugged Hyuuga? It's not like it's the first time they've done it..."

My eyes widen on their own accord. "It's not?" I asked without thinking. She shook her head. "No, of course not. Luna and Natsume... They go a long way back. I was never really interested so, if you want to know more, you're gonna have to ask the person himself..." She said.

Something in my stomach was beginning to churn again. It made me feel sick as if I was having problems digesting. I felt like hurling something, I wasn't particularly angry... Just... Annoyed.

I mean, Luna might not have meant it in an impolite way but, I didn't like the way she mentioned my physique. I'd wanted Natsume to say something... I wonder why, but I just did. I thought we were friends now, but he didn't say anything. I frowned at him, waiting for him to apologize but he didn't do anything.

What Hotaru said really pleased me but I didn't like it that it wasn't Natsume. I had wanted him to say something and he just stood there tongue tied. Did... Did Luna mean so much to him that he didn't even deem me important to defend?

And what about everything that happened between us? He bloody licked me on the side of my lips. That walk to my house, the walk at his house, the discussion about the painting, the orphanage, the balcony scene... The drowning, the kiss? Nothing meant to him? I was the only one who was getting so hyper here at the thought of it?

While he's... He's been doing this very same thing to any girl he can get his hands on... I've been hyperventilating at why I felt this way wherever Natsume was concerned and for what?! He didn't feel any different for me. He was only doing what he'd been doing all along!

I don't know what this nagging, burning, itchy feeling in my chest was but I just couldn't help myself from feeling the way I did. I didn't like it. Seeing those two, so close together...

It bothered me. But why? Why should it bother me so? N-Natsume... It's not like he means something to me... So then, why?

God, I promise I'll never talk to that hypocrite again. Why is that jerk being with Luna bother me soo much?! It's so annoying. "I don't care. I don't care about him." I replied confidently as I dug into my fruit cup. Hotaru smirked.

"Are you sure Mikan? From the look of your face, you seem kinda angry."

I blush. "No, I'm not! B-but, D-Does, does Natsume maybe, like Luna or something? Like, are they two close? He was so friendly with her, hugging her, and he didn't even say anything when she mentioned my body and shape like that. I thought we were friends... I-I thought he'd defend at the very least..." I replied with disappointment.

Hotaru began to laugh. " _ **Like**_ is a relative term, sweetie. And honestly, it was kinda funny seeing him struggle for words." She said and I raise an eyebrow. "Dude, he couldn't have said anything even if he wanted to in a situation like that. Anything he said would have just made you look even worse. Luna was referring to your body like... You know." She said and I nod.

"He looked relieved when I finally spoke up against her." She said and somehow, I felt this relief and happiness spread in my chest. But there was still something that was bothering me.

"What do you mean, 'like' is a relative term?" I asked and she smiled pitifully.

"I really don't know, okay? Like I said, not interested. You're on your own on this one. You can just ask him yourself, right? I bet he'll tell you anything at this point..."

"What do you mean?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nothing. Just ask him. He will tell you on his own, I swear. Gotta go now, see you later. Don't forget to ask him alright?! Bye." She said and went off.

* * *

I grimaced. Did I really want to know? I turn to look at Luna who had just entered the café. Everyone turns surprised and girls ask her all kinds of questions.

"Oh my god Luna! It's so good to see you! Hey so, are you and Natsume, like together again now?" A girl with blonde hair asked and Luna smiled shyly. "Sorry, I would like to keep my private life just that. Private, if you don't mind."

I felt a knot in my stomach and something stuck in my throat. No way. _Again_?! But that means that... They were already together... From the beginning.

I felt my eyes beginning to prick for no reason. I couldn't listen anymore. I feel bad all of a sudden. Natsume... I must have really hurt him yesterday... Who knew a girl you didn't even know or had any relation with could hurt you so much just by her words?

And I was... I was Natsume's friend. He was only trying to save me. He was so angry at having found that I was pushed inside and what about me? I was so, so, so selfish and cruel to him...

I felt the need to apologize again. And as I looked back on our times together, I find myself smiling, unreasonably. I wonder why. _Together again_... Which means, they aren't together now.

Which means... What?! What does it mean? What do I have to do with any of this? Why should I be happy or upset about any of this? Luna and Natsume being together, not being together, why should I care? And If I'm truly his friend, shouldn't I be happy for him? Unless... Unless I...

No, I—I couldn't be... I look around to Natsume and he's smiling. He smiles so less that I feel like I want to keep looking at him. He looks so sweet and caring like his true self when he smiles like that...

I've never felt this way before... Why do I feel so happy all of a sudden just at the sight of his smiling face?

Whatever this feeling is... I know one thing. And that is that I don't want it to stop. I want to keep feeling this way no matter what it costs me. If I can keep seeing him smile like that then it'll be worth it.

And if that means I don't like Luna, then I'm fine with it. Natsume, Natsume is more important to me than she is. She ever will be. I know that now since... Since Natsume's... Natsume's a really dear friend. Too dear a friend of mine and I can't afford to lose him. Ever.


	10. Ch 10 - A new insight

A/N: It's been way too long and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, back to the story, what do you think is most important in love? Lust, passion, desire? There are many types of love out there and the one I'm writing is too innocent to have too much of the above. So no. The most important thing would be _friendship._ At least, in my story. And for friendship to build among our two characters, I need interaction and I've given them that. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

So yeah, I did tell myself that I didn't care even if Luna hated me. Even if **I** hated **her**. That Natsume was my first priority. I wanted to be his friend first, then maybe, Luna's. But, that's easier said than done.

"Natsume I need you to—" Before I can even finish speaking, Luna links her arm through Natsume dragging him away, saying something about her costume. "Natsume, can you please—?"

Again, Luna's there to kidnap him from moi. I can do nothing but watch as she says "Mikan, I'm so sorry but can I borrow him for just a few minutes?" I smile at her as I don't want to come off as rude and am about to say, "Actually I—"

"Great, thanks!" She doesn't even let me finish that I need him too, literally hauling him away like I was some sort of infectious disease. "N-Natsume—" Luna doesn't even let me lay down my request as she falls on him by accident and sprains her leg badly. "Oww..."

"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down beside her, forgetting about my request as she winces in pain, her eyes tearing up. "We need to get her to the hospital." I said to Natsume who recoils, "Yeah, well, can you take her?" He asked and I shook my head. "She's injured, Natsume! Badly! You need to carry her..." I said although I felt myself get annoyed at the thought of it.

"I'm sure it's not that serious..." But just as Natsume says this, Luna begins to weep and clutches at her leg hard. I glared at him. "Okay, okay, fine." He said and picked her up in his arms. I wonder why, now that he in fact listened to me and picked her up, I want him to put her back down. I don't want him to touch her like that...

I feel ashamed at feeling the way I am. Luna's wincing in pain and here I am...

* * *

"H-How is she?" I asked Natsume as he came back. "I told you, it's not that grave. Even the nurse said so." He replied irritably. "I-I see. That's good." I smile thankful that she's not hurt that seriously.

"What were you going to ask me?" He asked suddenly. I stare up at him, "Sorry, I know Luna's been hogging me all this time... Trust me; I wanted to ask you that all morning." He replied sheepishly with a thin smile and I smiled back.

Shaking my head, I touch his arm unintentionally. "It's okay. I understand that she must be having all kinds of questions after being away for so long." I said and again, he frowns. "Can we NOT talk about Luna? She's been forcing herself on me all morning anyways; I don't want to waste whatever's left of my day, talking about HER." He said with repulsion in his voice and I nod, giggling, happy that he's talking to me...

"*Ahem* Hey, Hyuuga, can you let go of her hand already?! We have a scene to do! If you've forgot!" Hotaru yelled from across the stage and we both looked down at the same time to see that Natsume and I are holding hands.

Both our eyes widen and I let go of his hand hastily, blushing, my heart thumping loud as warmth creeps up my cheeks. Just as I shyly glance at Natsume, he looks at me too. We lock eyes for just a second before I glance away, overcome by shyness. And because of that, I overlook Natsume's playful smirk as he takes my hand in his again. My eyes widening again, I look up to see him smiling down at me.

I blink unable to act in response when he pulls me towards him, his fingers linking with mine, my chest pressed against his. "Excuse me? Can you not hear me?!" Hotaru shouts again, her tone coming out as mocking as I blush.

And just as I try to draw myself away from him he gripped my hand firmly, "We're practicing a scene." He shouts back impassively without emotion as I blink at him in bewilderment. "... Oh come on, You can lie better than that, Hyuuga!" Hotaru yelled back at him with a teasing look.

"It's the last scene, actually. Where Petruchio confesses he's always loved Katherine. I'm still working on it. We're playing it out right now." He said and again, my eyes grow wider. "...Hmm, Fine. But hurry it up!" Hotaru finally yelled back, winking at me.

After the coast is clear and Hotaru is back working on the set, I murmur, "W-Why did you lie? We're not acting out anything!" I said still trying in vain to free myself from his grip, blushing furiously, my heart beating crazily. "How do THEY know THAT?" He replied mischievously, winking. "W-Wha?! Let me go! Natsume!" I blush shyly whispering as he pulls me even closer.

"Hey, stand still," He whispered into my hair. "B-But—" Just as I start to protest, he takes my other hand in his. "Luna's gonna hog me again after she comes back again anyways. Let me hold you for now. Maybe it'll suffice for not being able to talk to you all day long..." I couldn't say anything to that.

We both stood still as we held hands. "Look at me." He demanded and I remained stubborn, "No." I replied, my gaze fixed on the ground. "Look at me." He demands again, although a lot more gentler, his tone happy and I know for a reason, he's smiling. I can sense it. I smile too, as I shake my head. "No. No. No." Replying playfully.

He smiles again, I'm sure, even though I'm still looking at the ground. "Hey... Look at me. Mikan, please?" He asked, his tone tender and loving and I feel so, so happy and well, still shy. He called me by my name again! I shook my head yet again. _"No."_ I whisper in a melodic tune, my lips bursting with full blown smiles. "No, no, no..." I added, whispering playfully.

"Is your little love scene done yet?!" Hotaru's yelling brought us back to reality and I blushed abruptly, overcome by shyness as I tried to get away from him but he still refused to let me go. "Nope." He yelled. "This is the part where I say 'I love you'."

I could feel my mouth drop open in shock and my eyes shoot themselves up to look at him in disbelief. Everyone turns to look at me and Natsume, and he grins, triumph in making me look at him. Smirking, he turns to the audience, as if he was acting a part out, holding both my hands. His eyes sparkled, his lips a mischievous, devious, impish smirk.

* * *

"Don't torture me liketh this, mine own love. If it be true that I hast thee for myself, I'm nothing less of perfect. The world shall finally attain it's true meaning for thou art the only world I believeth in." He recited in watertight Shakespeare English as I blink unable to utter anything, bewildered and dumbfounded.

Although I'm unable to look away too. I can't. I just can't. Even though I'm dying of embarrassment. I felt myself blush and my lips part, my heart beating fast, afraid that he might be confessing for real... Well, not exactly afraid, just antsy and restless...

"So what if it be true thee hast faults? These imperfections maketh thee the mistress I hath fallen in love with... These imperfections maketh thee the mistress I consume over. These imperfections maketh thee perfect. If thee couldst only see through mine own lovesick eyes, thee'll know how quite beautiful thee truly art..."

I felt myself unable to say anything, gazing into his red, red eyes as I felt my pulse quicken, my breathing get ragged and my heart beat wilder than wild. And as he leaned in, his eyes ever so lightly closing, as his hand caressed my cheek, his lips inching closer to mine, I felt my heartbeat get more and more irregularly as I closed my eyes in a panic, not knowing what to do.

"And then we kiss and the show ends. The end." Natsume stated abruptly, his hands now tapping against the script. "I'm gonna have to alter the lines though... How corny..." He said seriously, as though nothing happened.

Suddenly, everybody clapped. "Damn. Natsume, dude, you're too good!" Koko and Kit came up to him and acknowledged him. He smiled lightly. "And you, Mikan!" Kit turned to me and I jumped at the sudden call of my name. "You too! I honestly though you two were confessing or something!" He said grinning.

I smiled clumsily although my heart is still beating fast. "*Ahem* you weren't actually gonna kiss her, were you?" Ruka asked comically his eyes trained on Natsume and I turned to look at him too, awaiting his reply.

"I was..." He replied. All of our eyes widened. "...In the actual play, that is... We're gonna have to do something about that. After all, I can't just kiss her for real..." His eyes lingered on me and I blushed looking away.

* * *

Even though except Ruka and possibly Imai, nobody suspected a thing— "Hey," She ignored me completely, frowning as she moved ahead with her tray of food. It was lunch break right now and I thought that maybe I should apologize or something, since she's been avoiding me all morning. "What are you so mad about?" I asked to get her to talk and it worked like a charm.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled and people around us stopped chatting and looked to us, expecting some petty gossip. I rolled my eyes as I grab her by the elbow "Come on, I know a place." I said and although she protested, I dragged her along.

Her mouth dropped open at the spectacle, "Pretty, right?" I asked and she smiled, "Wowww! I-It's amazing! Like being inside a dream..." She said as I smiled back in a genuine fashion. I liked this view too. Behind the school, hidden and only mine...

Well, only ours. A single Sakura tree in full bloom, beneath which is a single bench for student's use. I watched as she set the tray of food down and reached her hand out to touch the flower petals falling. Giggling, laughing, smiling, I watched as she twirled around in a circular motion, dancing with the blossoms playfully.

* * *

"Natsume it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed standing right in the middle of it all and I knew, I'd found a new favourite place. Being with her. Wherever it was. She held both her hands up collecting the petals in her palms.

Then, she came up to me and then threw the petals up again, and they fell down on both us again and she giggled, before repeating the same action. "Hey..." I whisper accusively not wanting to put a hold on her happiness. I loved seeing her like this.

I was in love with her happiness.

She turned and smiled at me, "Okay, enough. If you don't remember, lunch break is only for an hour." I reminded and she pouted briefly only to smile again. "Eating is the last thing on my mind right now..." She exclaimed and I shook my head.

"Well, sorry, but either you're gonna eat that on your own... or I'm gonna shove it down your throat AND drag you out of here." I threatened and she pouted. "No. No, I'll eat. I'll eat." She said hurriedly.

I smiled as she sat down on the bench. "Hey, Natsume, why'd you bring me here?!" She asked and I smirked. "Well, consider it my apology for embarrassing you." She pouted remembering suddenly, but then smiled. "Consider yourself forgiven." She said, her eyes drawn to the tree just like I was drawn to her.

The words tumbled out of my lips before I could stop them. I couldn't help it. The image of her closed eyes, her hands in mine as I leaned in to kiss her flashed before my eyes. It was eating away at me. "Did you think I was gonna kiss you?" She turned to me wide eyed and I turned away, cursing myself for having made things awkward again. "I-I did..."

I just couldn't help it; the question was caught in my head ever since she closed her eyes, willingly, as I leaned in to "Kiss" her. It was like, she wanted me to. "Relieved, I'm sure you are, that nothing happened." I asked, as an attempt for a joke but I was actually hurting inside.

"Yeah..." Even more now. Her answer hurts even more... I force on a smile though. "I-I'm sure you didn't want to do it either, did you? Y-You were only acting, right?" She asked, her tone was dull, though she wore a smile on her face.

There's a limit to how much I can take. "The contrary really. I actually wanted to." I confessed the truth, sorry, blurted it out before I realized it. Again, I turned and bit my lips, cursing myself as I saw the confusion and panic swirling in her eyes.

"Kidding. I know you freak out so, I promise I won't ever touch you even if you are on the brink of death, so, rest assured." I joked although I knew I would. I'd do it a hundred times even if it meant having her hate me if she ever was in a situation like that. She pouted cutely. Then, settled into an emotionless face. "Did you... Did you ever kiss Luna?" Her voice was so much of a whisper, I didn't hear her at all.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" I asked and she turned to look at me, her eyes strangely, well, I don't know how to put it, she looks... Sad and... Longing for something? "Uhm, did you... Did you ever bring Luna here?" She asked as I blinked in bewilderment. " _Why would I bring HER here of all people?!_ " I asked perplexed as she blushed.

"It's just—She seems so close to you and I heard that you both were together so," I groaned. Oh, come on! "Yeah, we dated. It's not something I'm proud of, and I don't what you've heard, but we only dated for 3 weeks, half of which I exhausted in DS. We didn't work out. I liked that she was passionate about acting and was earnest in her work but let's just say, my impression of her was far from the mark. So, we broke up. And I want nothing to do with her anymore... Even if I can't really say the same for her..."

Her eyes widened as I confessed the truth. "Oh... I-I thought that maybe you might still want to be with her..." She said, stammering in her usual self but why do I get the feeling that she's... Happy? Her voice is soft and mellow as always but there's a strange relief... Sort of distant delight in it. "No, I don't. I'm not interested in her at all."

There. Again... With that smile. It just screams that she's glad for some reason. "So... Change of topic. Why do YOU seem so cherry?" I asked and she just shrugs. "No reason. I'm just happy." She replied and I nodded, my eyes falling on her long wavy coffee brown hair, swaying with the wind. I trapped a soaring strand between my fingers, playing with the ends of her brown tresses.

"Your hair's _really_ long." I commented and she blushed noticing that I was playing with her hair. "I like my hair long. Ah... But, I guess, city people prefer short hair to long, huh?" She asked, her brown eyes twinkling with innocence. "Not really. I like long brown hair. Your hair. It's really soft..." I replied and she blushed instantly.

Feeling a little bold, I slide closer to her, moving my hand a little higher, next to her ear and run my hand through her hair. "And _exceptionally_ silken." I trace my hands out effortlessly. Her hair is flawlessly velvety that my hand never got knotted in her long, brown curls even once.

I move my eyes to gaze at her expression and she's blushing vehemently. I chuckle. "Are you always this conscious?" I asked, moving away from her for the time being, to let the girl catch her breath. She blushes again, shyly looking away. "I'm just not used to... Getting touched so much..."

For some reason, I felt like I was floating on air, over the moon when I heard that. "You, on the other hand, never seem to have a problem at all." Even her accusation and frown made me happy. Because that just meant—indirectly—That she was jealous. No matter how you look at it. "Oh my. Is someone jealous?"

"W-Wha? Y-You're being absurd! Why—Why would I be jealous?" She replied hastily. "Hmm? Why do people get jealous? You're not into me, are you newbie?" I meant it as a joke but the blush and her widened eyes and her fidgeting hands gave me too much hope.

"You're the most arrogant, self-centered, rude and snobbish person I've ever met in my life! Why would you think that I-I'd be into you! That-That I-I like you?!" Her words should have actually annoyed me, angered me but in all honesty, her flushed face further made me amused and I wanted to tease her even more.

I lightly take her chin in and force her eyes to meet mine. "Just look at your face." I felt myself suppressing a laugh as she frowned, pouting cutely. "And besides, if I'm so arrogant, self-centered, rude and snobbish of a person, what are you doing here with me right now, in the middle of nowhere?"

"You-You brought me here!" She protested and I smirk. _"Precisely._ You came with a guy you consider to be arrogant, self-centered, rude AND snobbish to a place you don't have a clue about without any doubts whatsoever? _Someone's smitten_..." I emphasize for added effect and it works well. Almost TOO well.

"I-I, I-I didn't—I-I wasn't—" I smirk even wider as she opens and closes her pretty little mouth, not knowing what to say and searching dreadfully for words. "Just-Just because I called you snobbish, rude and arrogant doesn't mean I don't consider you a friend. P-People have faults. Just look at Hotaru!" She replied hastily and I sighed dreamily.

"Hmm... So, in other words, you love me unconditionally EVEN with all my imperfections?! Am I flattered, newbie." I replied and again, she becomes too flabbergasted to reply for a good 10 minutes. "That-That is not what I said!" I laugh as she punches and pouts. "Teasing you is always so easy. You become flustered way too easily, fresher. Stop taking everything so seriously."

Again, she pulled a frowny face. "That's because you're just too light hearted! You take things way too LESS seriously." I couldn't argue with that. "I mean, you're all used to it but I'm not. You don't have a problem touching people acting like you've known them for years. I'm not like that." I chuckled again.

"Tell me, when was the last time you actually saw ME holding hands with another girl?" I asked, propping a hand to support my cheek while I awaited her reply. She scoffed at me, "That depends on whether you consider Luna to be a girl or not! You have been with her literally all morning." I laughed again. "No, she's been hogging me all morning. Did you ever see ME initiate a conversation with her or anyone one else by interest?" I asked and she stopped short.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

I understood he was right. Luna was the one who was forcing herself on him all day long but he'd never approached her on his own. "What? No answer?" He asked in a teasing voice as usual. I shook my head, "But-But you're always teasing me like—" I pulled in a sharp breath as he placed his index finger to my lips, silencing me.

"There's not much difference between you and me actually. I avoid touching people too much pointlessly and you're the same except that you do it as you're shy and I do it because I simply don't like touching people I don't know." He replied and my lips purse at his revelation. "Then, why do you tease me alone so much?"

He chuckled. "Because it's amusing." My mouth drops open. Again with his casual attitude! "W-Wha? What, that's it?! You tease me like this because it's funny?!" He shrugs nonchalantly and I glare at him, awaiting a serious reply. "Your expressions are... Whimsical and mesmeric. Sometimes just... Looking at you proves to be more exhausting than touching to tease you. "

I blinked, unable to understand. "Err I don't—I don't understand." He smiles. "You don't need to. I just like seeing your different expressions, that's all. They captivate me. And that's why I tease you so much."

I smiled back, seeing his honest and genuine smile directed at me. We sit in comfortable silence for a few seconds before I look at him, "Should we get back already?" I asked. He looked down and I looked down as well to see that I had eaten nothing. He looked up at me accusively. "I-I'm not hungry. Strangely. I don't know why, I just don't feel hungry at all." He sighed.

"Well, fine, but don't just waste all that food..." He said and I looked down guiltily. "But class is about to start." I said and he nods. Just as I was contemplating going back and throwing the food away since I didn't have a choice, he leaned over to whisper in my ear...

"Ever ditched class before, newbie?" He asked with a devilish smirk and I shook my head no frantically. "No! Of course not! What if we get into trouble?!" He laughed. "Welcome to college, Mikan Yukihira." He whispered into my locks again, sending shivers down my spine. "Come on, it's time you know how we city people live our lives." He said and grabbing me by the wrist, led me to a very well-known place to ditch class and eat lunch. The auditorium.

* * *

And then, for the rest of the day, I didn't go to any classes at all. For the very first time ever in my life, I bunked class and it was actually really fun. Natsume showed me all around college and parts I'd never thought to explore up until now. It was amazing.

My hand in his, we didn't go back to the auditorium until it was around 5 in the evening. Our usual practice time. Hotaru was the only one present as of yet, so, when we burst in, giggling to ourselves, we definitely didn't notice a small black haired, amethyst eyed girl working behind the set, checking the lights.

"That's why I warned you to keep quiet!" He complained although he was grinning wide, just as I was. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it." I replied, catching my breath as I ran all the way here to escape the professor. "Uh-Huh, sure."

Suddenly, Hotaru popped out of the back. Her eyes focused on the wrench she was holding until it fell on us abruptly and she narrowed her eyes. "What is this, 'Hold Mikan's hand day' today?" She asked and we both gazed down to see that we were still holding hands.

Letting go of each other awkwardly, I blushed as Natsume rubbed his neck with his hand. We just stood there embarrassed... Not knowing what to do when, at the same time, by chance, we both turned to glance at each other.

Smiling at each other, recollection the events of the day and all the fun we had with each other, _only with each other_ , I blushed and unable to control it, smiled. I was so happy to see Natsume smile back at me, a faint pink on his cheeks.

"*ahem!* Hello?! Earth to you two there! We have a play to do here!" Hotaru yell brought even wider smiles to our faces and we moved at long last. Natsume walked across the stage and I went the other way to the green rooms.

Even as I came out and prepared myself by the stage, reciting my lines, I couldn't help but glance at Natsume and there he was, flipping a marker between his fingers, looking serious, glaring down at the script.

As though sensing something, he looked up and at me, and we locked eyes for just a second before I turned away smiling. When I looked up yet again, at him, he was looking at me too, tapping the ends of the script to his lips, smiling underneath the thick wad of paper. Blushing, I turned away.

I didn't know what this fluttering was but what I overlooked in this little exchange of our eyes, was someone ominous, scowling hard and angry at me from behind.

* * *

A/N: Is Mikan in love? Finally? Hmm, maybe... But is she ready to accept it? Will Natsume ever confess? And what if she does? What then? Will she be able to change herself to suit the city for the man she loves or will she leave to keep her identity as the 'small town sweet, innocent, country girl'? You'll be finding out soon!

Check out my new story Red: A New Take on the Old Tale, a twist of a fairytale between Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf. Betting on the wrong's next chapter, the final chapter will be updated soon(Making final edits)! Right Call Wrong No will be updated later, possibly after Betting on the wrong boy! Thxs again guys, you've been a great audience for my stories and I'm eternally thankful for that! :)


	11. Ch 11 - I love you

A/N: happy Valentine's day! A little something to all you lovers out there!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Natsume walks in, chewing at the ends of the marker. He's studying the script like he always does. His eyes light up suddenly and he makes some correction before he goes back to glaring at the script.

Ruka comes over; placing a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention and Natsume looks up, surprised. The look of shock is instantly replaced with a smile. A genuine and sweet smile. Suddenly, Sam comes in between, setting some props down on the floor. She doesn't move away.

I can't see him... I can't see him. I can't see Natsume. I want to—I want to see him. If I look at him— If I look at him now, what would he look like? What kind of face is he making? Is he smiling? Is he staring at the script? Is he irritated? Or curious? I want to see him... I want to see him!

"Mikan?!" I gasp as Hotaru calls out to me. It's not like she screamed right into my ear or she came out of nowhere. She'd been standing beside me all along; her voice was gentle, normal. So, why? Why was I so startled and why did I—?

It takes me a while to process the antique Victorian tea set and tableware sprawled in bits and pieces on the floor. I feel reality sink in as I stare up in shock to see Sam, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume looking at me just as staggeringly.

"Mikan, are you okay?! What happened? Did you get hurt?! Hotaru, did something happen?" They all took turns to ask me about my status and I stayed quiet. Natsume only peered at me half shocked, half concerned, half annoyed just as I gazed back at him.

Is he angry? Is he worried about me? Does he care? I broke the tea set... It cost us a mini fortune. Will he, will he shout at me? Will he ask me if I'm alright?! My mind keeps me busy, imagining all kinds of things when...

Suddenly, he looked away from me. "Sam, call the janitor. Clean up that mess." He said simply without sparing me another glance.

Is he annoyed because of my clumsiness? Is he not angry that I broke the tea set? Is he so cross at me that he doesn't want to look at me at all? Should I apologize? Will it make a difference? Will he, will he look at me then? Will he let me see him if I, if I say I'm sorry?

"Mikan," I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up right away. "Are you... Ok?" I wasn't sure myself. I looked from side to side to Ruka and Hotaru, both anticipating an answer. My voice wouldn't come out.

Again, I looked towards him... Natsume. He's not looking at me, he's turning away. He's angry with me. I want to look at him. Is he angry? Doesn't he care if I'm hurt?

"Mikan?" Hotaru voice brings me back and I look up to see her looking down at me with concern in her eyes. "Huh?! I-I—" I don't understand. What am I to do? What am I to say? "I'm-I'm alright. I-I just—"

He looks at me. Finally. My breath catches and again, I'm unable of speaking. My voice stays lodged in my throat. His half anxious, half exasperated expression. Is he enraged? Or is he worried? Which is it?

"Do you want to go home?! Are you feeling okay?" I strip my eyes off of Natsume and look to the ground, suddenly breathless. My face is burning... I know it because of my eyes burning as well. I don't even register Ruka's question.

"I-I—I'm sorry." Compelling those two words out, without looking up, I got up and walked away to my room. Locking the door shut, I leaned my head against the back of the door as I took in a lungful of air.

My heart is pounding so fast... This emotion that's stretching throughout my body. I can't stop trembling. I'm shaking. Why am I—? And... Why is my body burning so much? It hurts... I feel my whole body tremble as I breathe in and out...

I want to see you. And even when I close my eyes... All I see is... His beautiful eyes that's somewhere, in between scarlet and crimson. His playful smile. His rather soft and silky raven hair that sways boyishly. His perverse mind. His way of making me smile so effortlessly. His fingers that leave burning sensations throughout my skin. His intuition of knowing most things on my mind. His insight of knowing what I'd do beforehand.

And even after I open my eyes, I long to see him. I long to hear his voice. I want to touch him. I want him to touch me. I want to see him. It's—It hurts...

 _What is this!? What is happening to me?!_ I asked myself whilst I slide to the floor. I feel so... Conscious... Of... Everything. The rest of the day, I vigilantly expended by turning myself into a literal emissary. Forever on my toes looking over my shoulder again and again, all in a lame attempt to avoid the one man I was aching to see.

* * *

At present, I was famished and standing outside the cafeteria, looking either sides, scanning the hall for any signs for him. "Mikan, what are you doing?!" Hotaru asks. Her sudden voice makes me jump 20 feet in the air.

"Aaah! You gave me—a heart attack!" I accused as she rolled her eyes, expecting a reply to her question and I blushed before I replied. "I'm trying to avoid him..." She raised an eyebrow. "Who?" She asked honestly confused, and I blushed even more. "You know... HIM." I turned away, so she couldn't see my blushing features, once again scrutinizing the cafeteria hall for any sign of those beautiful red eyes.

"No really, who're you talking about?!" I turned around groaning, and stopped dead in my tracks, my breath catching as my eyes fell to a restless Ruka and next to him, a very restless looking Natsume who didn't show it on his face.

"E-Err... T-That is... I-It's a senior, he-he was— Um, you guys don't know him, so, anyways, Hotaru let's go, I'm starving." I said, dragging a perplexed Hotaru inside, away from Natsume.

"N-Natsume?" Ruka called out to his best friend, who looked... Frustrated and more than that, heartbroken. Like the one he loved, had just straight up told him, that she didn't harbour any feelings for him and loved someone else.

"Ruka, can you like," He bit his lips. "Hang out with the other guys today? I'm not- I don't have much of an appetite right now." He said his red eyes dull and dreary.

"Natsume, are you—" Ruka didn't want to leave him alone. Not like this. He hadn't ever seen his friend so miserable and depressed before.

"Thanks..." Without even bothering to hear Ruka out, Natsume bolted in the other direction. Ruka only watched as Natsume disappeared. "Where's Natsume?" Ruka saw Mikan cringe a little as Hotaru asked him about Natsume's whereabouts.

It wasn't even her fault. It's not like she's restricted to fall for someone else. But he couldn't help it. Ruka felt a sudden dislike well up in him against Mikan. It wasn't intentional. But he just couldn't stand to see her right now.

"Errand. You know how he is. Anyways, I'm gonna go sit with the guys today. See you." He said, turning to leave when Mikan spoke up. "You can join us if you want, Ruka." Mikan offered politely with a smile.

Ruka felt guilty feeling angry towards her but Natsume was more important to him. "Thanks. But I'll pass today." He said and left towards Koko's table.

"So... Spill. Why're you acting all jumpy today? And what was that about a senior? Are you crushing on someone?" Hotaru asked with a devious smirk as Mikan shook her head no vigorously. "No! It's-It's just—"

Mikan turned a deep shade of red just trying to talk about him. And he wasn't even here! "Clearly you've got a major crush on someone or... You're sick. Really, really sick." Mikan blushed again. "My vote's on the crush." Hotaru added.

Hotaru smiled as Mikan looked away, blinking, playing with her hair, and as if she just remembered something, she let go of her hair blushing, tugging at her long skirt instead.

"T-The senior I made up... Although, I'm not sure about the crush..." She confessed after what seemed like centuries of patient waiting. " _ **Really**_?" Hotaru asked with a raised eyebrow suspicion in her narrowed eyes. She wasn't taking rejection. Period. "O-Okay, so, maybe, I **might** be having a crush... It's just I've never really felt like this about anyone ever before..." Mikan acknowledged, her heart throbbing louder and faster at the mention of Natsume.

"Damn. Dude, are you like, in love with this guy?!" Hotaru asked, her voice barely a whisper as Mikan's eyes grew wide, her face flushing. "N-NO! O-Of course not! W-Why would I—?!" Although, it was getting harder to deny it.

"Jeez, you were meant to make me feel better! Not make me even more perplexed!" Mikan said and didn't want for an apology before she burst out of the cafeteria, no food in her stomach.

* * *

Natsume groaned. He didn't want to ask her, much less come near her. But— "Hey, Mikan?" Mikan stopped again, dead in her tracks, slowly turning to meet his eyes. "Um yeah?" She asked, fidgeting with her fingers. "Uh, are you free this evening?" He asked, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "Aoi wanted to, well, mom too, but they wanted to see you... For some reason..."

Mikan blinked at the sudden request. Her heart lunged, telling her to agree, but then again, she felt so on edge with this man, she considered running away immediately. "U-Um, I-I'm not free, Misaki... I promised Misaki I'd go to—go to the shop to buy her— buy her pumpkins... She really gets cravings... She's pregnant you know, so," It was painfully clear to both of them that Mikan was utterly appalling at lying.

Natsume felt a tinge of disappointment when she avoided his eyes, wondering if she was thinking about the senior she mentioned. He felt anger rile up in him when he thought about the two together, even if he didn't even know this so called 'senior's' name.

"It's not me. Aoi and mom wanted to see you. They asked for you, specifically. I'll probably just be up in my room. You won't hear from me so..." Her eyes looked up, lighting up and he felt even more frustrated when he saw the relief in them.

"I-I guess, if it's only for a few hours then okay." Mikan replied, feeling both, relief and disappointment that Natsume wouldn't be there with her.

"So, uh, should I wait for you or—?" Natsume started first. Mikan again gained the look of panic in her eyes and she fidgeted again. "U-Um, actually, why don't you go ahead without me? I-I have some work I need to do—In the library. I'll be there. You go ahead."

Natsume for some reason hadn't wanted to leave, but he had no basis to stay either. Giving up, he just gave her a thin smile before leaving. Mikan's heart fluttered over as she saw him smile at her. She felt herself blush and looked away. Her eyes never forgot that smile and her mind yelled at her to forget but her heart tugged at it.

But it wasn't his usual mischievous smile. His sweet one either. It was... Sad. "Dad, you don't have to tell me every time. If anyone, you should be telling Aoi." Joking, Natsume opened the doors to his house, smiling mischievously to see Mikan staring at him, wide eyed.

Again, Natsume felt his heart beat accelerate and constrict knowing that Mikan was feeling this very sensation with someone else. "Here," He acknowledged her coldly, "She's here." Natsume said, losing his smile as Mikan made her way in timidly.

"You called for me, Aoi?" Mikan asked. Aoi and Kaoru beamed as Natsume made his way upstairs to his room, never having any idea about what they talked. When he finally came down for some scalding bitter coffee to satiate his restlessness, he heard Mikan's voice, tender and sweet in the kitchen.

"I-I'll think about it." Mikan said and suddenly, their eyes met before Mikan looked away hastily. "I-I should be getting home, it's already past 8." Natsume hadn't even realized. He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. 8:47. Past 8? It was almost 9!

"I'll drop you." He offered, concerned for her safety as usual when Mikan suddenly refused. "N-No, that's fine. I'll—I'll go on my own. Bye Aoi. Bye Kaoru." They all waved her off when Natsume went after her.

"Mikan, seriously. It's almost 9. Let me drop you." He said. "I'll be fine. I've gone way later than this before you know." Mikan lied. "Yeah right! As if! Pull the other one newbie." Natsume scoffed to which Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"I can go on my own! I don't need your help!" She replied just as cheekily. "Mikan, stop being stubborn. It's not safe. Just let me drop you." Natsume said, grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her close in a sudden burst of possessiveness.

Mikan felt her whole body quiver as he touched her wrist and she jerked it away out of his grip. "Why are YOU so persistent?! I said I can go home on by myself! Why won't you just let me be and leave me alone?!" Mikan yelled her emotions reaching a new height at his touch and the close proximity of their bodies.

Obviously... Natsume didn't know that. "Fine! Go! Just, do whatever you want! See if I care!" Natsume yelled right back. "Fine, I will!" Mikan shouted back.

"Fine! So leave. Go, get out." Natsume said and left, slamming the front door in her face. And even if he'd just wanted to go out and apologize, if it meant that he could drop her, he knew that it was useless.

Developing a crush literally blocked out all common sense and other people in her life. All she cared about now was that bloody senior. The same senior Natsume was gonna pound to bloody death if he ever stepped in front of him. Fuming, he walked back up the stairs to his room, pulling a book out of the shelf.

* * *

Tears pricked Mikan's eyes as she walked, pulling her jacket closer to her body. It's not like she didn't want him to send her off, in fact she was going to say yes.

But then, Natsume had just grabbed her hand and all her defences just burst out all at once. Why can't he just NOT care about me?! Why can't he just not be himself?! Why can't Natsume just not be... Natsume? With his rude and rebellious exterior on the outside yet such a sweet and caring nature on the inside...

"Now I wish I hadn't said that..." I regretted everything immediately. But I couldn't help it. I wasn't used to feeling any of this. I wondered why it is that Natsume alone seems to trigger such intense reactions in me. It's... A lot! It's just too much!

My eyes darted away in the dark night to find a pair of glowing wide yellow golden eyes staring right at me, catching me unaware. I looked away, suddenly feeling very insecure as I started to walk down the path to my home as usual.

I looked over my shoulder after a little while, having walked a bit. He's not following me and staying put, although his gaze is still directed upon me. I shake the troubled feeling off and began to walk faster down.

After some time, I feel a distinct set of footsteps, apart from my own, ringing in my ears. I looked over again to see that the same golden eyed man was following me... Becoming scared, I started walking faster. He kept following me. Fishing my phone out of my bag secretly, I dialled Misaki; it kept ringing until hitting voicemail. And no matter how many times I tried, I kept reaching only voicemail.

Giving up, I tried dialling Hotaru, but for some reason, she didn't pick up either. I had no idea what to do. Who to tell. Where to go. My eyes began to prick as I took in the long and dark path before me and the man who was visibly following me...

I bit my lip, a single tear falling on my phone screen... Then another and another... I looked down, choking back my sobs to see a different name. Counting my stars and crossing my fingers, I hit the call button.

* * *

I wondered why she was calling me. And IF I should PICK UP. Was it to apologize or was it for something else entirely? My finger loomed over the green call button. I sighed realizing I wasn't strong enough to ignore it.

I wondered if all lovesick fools who suffered from a one sided crush were this lame and pathetic. I couldn't so much as ignore her call even after such a huge fight!

Swiping my finger over the green call button, I spat out into the receiver, still a bit furious since I wasn't quite over our unreasonable fight after all. Nor over the jealously I felt over the nameless, faceless senior either. "What?!" I spat out in a shrill voice.

* * *

I felt comfort and relief spread throughout my body when I heard his voice so close to me. It was like he was right there. Like he was standing right next to me. I didn't even register that he was still angry, clutching the phone hard, trying to speak.

"Hello? Mikan? Hey, are you there?" _Yes!_ _ **YES**_ _! Yes, I am. I need you. I want you. Please, please, I'm afraid._ I wanted to say something... Anything. But all I could do was wail even harder than before, and pressed my hand even more forcefully to my lips, so that my sobs couldn't be heard.

My hand clutched at the cell and the tears came even more forcefully. "M-Mikan?! What's happening!? Are you—Are you okay?" My hands tremble even though my voice still stood stuck. I couldn't even open my lips without taking in a mouthful of air, thus biting my words back.

"Hello?! Mikan, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny!" His voice came a little more raucously than before, like he thought I was pranking him. My mind panicked at the thought of him hanging up. I opened my mouth but even still, my voice didn't come out. I struggled against the cell, my tears falling freely now.

"H-Hey Mikan? Mikan, what happened? Why are you—Are you crying?" He could tell. I could only open my mouth, I couldn't even speak and yet, he could still tell. I was crying and he could tell! I wonder why but that sets me a little at ease...

"N-Natsume..." I finally let out, my whole body trembling with fear. I wonder if he heard me. I could barely hear it myself. I was so afraid if that man behind me heard me, I didn't raise my voice at all. "I'm right here. What happened? Where are you?! Are you okay?" His voice ringed in my ears.

"T-There's this man... He-He's been... F-Following me... I'm-I'm scared Natsume. I-I—" Mikan cut herself, crying again. "L-Look, calm down okay? There's nothing to worry about. I'm right here. Just—where are you? Are there any shops?"

Mikan calmed down to look around her surroundings. "Y-Yeah, but most of them are closed..." Mikan replied. "Listen to me okay? Look around. Are there any shops you recognize? Is it open?" Mikan looked around casually, and her eyes fell to shop she visited frequently with Misaki. "T-There is one... It's open..."

"Go inside normally and just wait for me there, okay? I'll be right there." Natsume said. "Natsume don't leave, please? I-I really—" I began to cry again, feeling really scared. "Hey, stop crying. I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm right here... With you, so don't cry. I'll be with you soon. I'm right here Mikan." He said reassuringly and I walked inside the department store, hiding behind the various aisles.

"Mikan, where are you? What's the store name?" Natsume's voice rang in my ears and I replied, still afraid. "Macy's department store. Natsume please come soon..." Natsume's voice was rushed as he replied. "Y-Yeah, I'm almost there, I promise."

Although it was only 5 minutes after which Natsume arrived, I felt like centuries had passed waiting for him with my head down, sobbing into my hsnds. He finally came, looking extremely out of breath as he walked into the shop looking for me in the aisles. "Mikan?" I looked up immediately relieved to see his breathless face. Tears of relief ran down my wet cheeks and I threw myself at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry Natsume! I should've listened to you. I'm such an idiot."

I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him as tightly as I could, smelling in his familiar fragrance. "Hey, it's okay." He stroked me gently. "Considering what a stubborn headed girl you are, I should've been more persistent. So, I'm sorry too." I shook my head at his apology, my lips brushing against his neck. We pulled back.

"You don't have to apologize. It was my fault. I-I just didn't want to see you and I just—" I clasped a hand over my mouth realizing that I just laid bare my feelings to him. "Wait, what?! What did you just say?" I shook my head even more in denial. "N-Nothing, Nothing. I didn't say—Not a thing. Just—Just forget it, please?"

He shook his head, "You said something. About me. What did you say Mikan?" He demanded, his lips forming a small, thin line in annoyance. "I-I—It's nothing, I promise. Please..." I avoided his gaze as he shrugged. "Fine, go home by yourself then. I'm leaving." He said suddenly turning to leave when I grab hold of his sleeve.

"You can't blackmail me like this! This isn't fair!" I said and he smirks. "I just did. So? What's it gonna be newbie?" He said arrogantly and I pout puffing my cheeks out. He leaned in, trapping me against the aisle, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"N-Not here. I'll tell you... I'll tell you so... But I want to go home first..." I replied. He sighed before saying, "Fine," I sighed out a breath of relief when he added: "But I'm not letting you get away that easily newbie. I'll keep you out ALL NIGHT if I have to but I'm getting my answer out of you." He said with a look of steel determination.

* * *

We walked hand in hand after that. The golden eyed man left with a panicked look after seeing me and Natsume together. I smiled a little, forgetting all my worries... When Natsume spoke out: "You know... When I finally think that we're at long last getting along better, you manage to confuse me into a whirlwind Mikan. I don't even know what it is that I did to get you soo upset..." He said looking at me with rueful eyes. I looked down, guiltily.

"I-I'm sorry... I was trying to evade you, so I-I lied and yelled at you meaninglessly..." I confessed finally, a blush tinting my cheeks. "Why? Did I do something? I won't know until you tell me..." He replied holding my hand, giving it a squeeze as I blushed shaking my head.

"I-It wasn't you... I-I was just—I don't know what it is, but before, every time you're near me or we're close together, I felt so shy... Now, I feel hurt... Almost to the point of being afraid." I replied finally putting my feelings into words. "Mikan, I'd never do anything to ever hurt you. You can trust me."

"I-I do, it's not that kind of afraid, I—"

The long, lonely path, the stars and the fact that we were walking side by side, hand in hand made me feel the same sensations all over again. My heart pounded again, as he stared at me, awaiting an answer...

"Natsume, I—" I felt my heart aflutter as I gazed at him and he smiled, just slightly, letting go of my hand as he placed a finger below my chin, lightly pushing me up to meet his gaze. "Mikan, I'm listening... No matter what you tell me..."

I couldn't control myself anymore. This hurt is overwhelming and so is this desire, and I finally realised what this fear was. I was afraid of telling him. Did he feel the same? What if he didn't? What then? I-I don't think I'll be able to take it anymore... "Mikan, I'll never hurt you..." He said as if reassuring me.

I looked up to meet his eyes and he smiled... It happened so fast, all while I was lost in his deep scarlet, crimson eyes... The words tumbled out of my lips before I could stop them.

* * *

" _I love you"_

"..." Natsume simply stared at me for the longest second without replying, his eyes as wide as saucers. My heart filled with dismay as he looked away abruptly rubbing the back of his neck. _I knew it... I-I never should've said anything..._

"T-This had better not be some kind of elaborate prank..." He mumbled after what seemed like ages. I looked up to see him looking down at the ground, his cheeks a sweet, light pink, his lips the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

And his eyes, his red eyes lit up brighter than ever, gleaming almost like gems with what I assumed to be sheer happiness. And before I could process anything more, he pulled me to him, his warm body melting my cold and shaking one.

His hand circled around my waist as he held me in a deep and inescapable embrace and his other hand played with my hair, before caressing my cheek with his thumb. I sighed a little, the fear ebbing away as only the pure emotion of love, admiration and desire remained and although I felt so shy, I didn't want to ever part from him.

He held me a moment longer before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of my nose, then my cheek and although I practically freaked out last time, when he pulled my face up and pressed his lips to mine, I didn't flinch back.

His lips felt like a warm, warm fire was nuzzled over my cold lips. Like a feather, they were soft and warm and so sweet. I melted instantly against him and although I didn't know how to, I acted upon my desire and cupped his face, pressing both my hands to either of his cheeks as i pressed my lips a little more deeply to his.

I moaned, feeling weak at the knees as he brushed his lips against mine, kissing my lower lip, biting it faintly before kissing my top lip. When we parted, I gasped for air, although I also felt the impending need to press my lips to his once again.

Who knew a kiss could feel so sweet and, and so warm like a fire on a cold December night? I looked to Natsume, who looked as flustered as I did although he smiled so beautifully, it made my heart skip a beat. "Say it again, say you love me." He demanded in a whining tone.

"I-I did. Didn't you hear me?" I asked and he shook his head chuckling as he pulled me closer, leaving no gap between our bodies. "Once isn't enough. I want to make sure that I'm not hearing things and that I'm not delusional and that this isn't a dream. I want to hear it again, so, say it. Say you love me." He asked almost pleadingly as I blushed, complying by his wish.

"I-I love you. I love you Natsume. So much. So much it hurts." I confessed with all my heart and his rested his forehead on mine, smiling sweetly as he said: "I love you too Mikan. Just as much as there are stars in the sky. You're mine now and no one can take you from me and I definitely don't plan on sharing. I promise there won't be any more hurt. I love you and I'll keep on loving you till forever."

We both embraced and cuddled into each other once again, relishing each other's warmth. Natsume smiled as he replied: "I wish time would just stop. Man, I dont want to let you go."

"Then don't. I dont want you to either." I said, resting my head against his chest, listening to the loud and irregular thumping of his heart that matched my own in its unique rhythm.

"Unfortunately, your eyesore of a house is here." He replied grumbling and I giggled. "I'm glad you find my misery amusing." He mutters and i giggled even harder. "There's-" He looked at me with hope filled eyes.

"There's a park nearby... I can ask misaki if you want to go?" I asked and he smiled wide, pressing his lips to mine in appreciation as I froze in shock but i leaned into the kiss eventually kissing him back.

We parted, leaving me flustered and breathless that i held on to his shirt for balance. Natsume chuckled. "Better get used to it soon. I'll be kissing you like 20-30 times a day from now on." My eyes widened. "Huh?!"

"You ignored me for a whole day and lied. Consider that a punishment." He said to which I blushed. "I was just nervous and confused. I've never felt this way before and I just-"

"Well, we both have a lot to learn then. So, official girlfriend, ready to go?" He asked holding out his arm and I giggled as I took it. "Shall we?" He asked. "We shall."

* * *

I hope you liked this Valentine's day special chapter! Also check out my new story, Addicted to You. You'll find an unexpected side of Mikan and a very abnormal Natsume and I assure you, it will keep you hanging! So, see you soon.


	12. Ch 12 - Argument over text

A/N: Well, I'm back! Hope you like this chapter. It's sweeter than the others. Thought you might like the sweet before the storm. Well, Mikan and Natsume's love story is to be put on the tests now. Hope their love is strong enough to survive it. Anyways, rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

I woke up damn early today. Somewhere around 8. It was supposed to be a weekday and normally I would've had college today. Except today's a day off due to the 25th anniversary of our college founding year. There's an exclusive event at 3 that every student is expected to attend. Then, we're free for the rest of the day.

But due to my waking habits on college days, I'm already up and about at 8 today. I sighed, seeing as I didn't have the tendency of sleeping once I'd already woken up. Throwing the duvet off my body, I rang for the maid for my daily cup of black coffee.

Narumi was in my bedroom less than 5 minutes after I'd rang for the maid, holding a steaming cup of coffee in a glass tray. "Coffee, Nat?" He asked, approaching me with a sickeningly bright smile.

"Call me that again, I'll pulverize you." He grinned even wider, handing me the cup as I scowled at him, bright and early in the daybreak sunshine and fresh breeze. A great start to my morning after the best nights of my life. How fitting indeed.

"So sweet first thing in the morning, aren't you?! I wonder how Mikan endures you all day long. Do you want breakfast in bed or will you join your father downstairs?" He asked but I wasn't listening to him any longer.

I was in over my head. My mind filled with thoughts as I sighed, sipping the too hot coffee yet feeling nothing on my tongue. I could still remember the taste of her lips.

I still couldn't believe it... She's mine! She loves me back! "Hello? Any opinion on where you want it?" Naru's voice fell on my ears but didn't reach my head.

I was too busy… Daydreaming my one and only endearing girlfriend. "I've gotten more or less used to you ignoring me Natsume, but I really DO need an opinion."

I wonder what she's going to wear to the event today. She never wears any dresses for some reason but maybe today would be different... I took another mouthful of the scalding coffee trying to imagine her in a dress when someone screamed in my ear. "NATSUME!"

All too suddenly, the hotness of the coffee burned my tongue as I flinched back in surprise at the sudden, shrill voice. "Oww! Are you crazy?! What do you want?!" I asked him as I reached for the glass of water beside the bed stand.

"I have other things to do besides babysitting you, Natsume. Last time I'm asking: Breakfast in bed or downstairs?!" He asked irritably as I glared at him.

"Bed! There, happy?! Now, get out!" I spat out crossly as I gulp the water hurriedly to cool my burned tongue. Damn. "One of these days, I swear I'm gonna kill you in your sleep _**Brat**_." Naru's voice rang sadistically as I laughed at his face ironically.

"Yeah? Well, I'd _**love**_ to see you try. But for now, OUT." I replied pointing to the door and he left, bowing gracefully, muttering under his breath. "As you wish, your spoiled highness."

I smirked at the sharp frustration in his tone, delighted that I managed to rile him up again. I wasn't one to speak nonetheless. I couldn't wait to see her once again. Just the thought of it makes me frustrated all over. Why can't time go any faster?

I chuckled at my desperation. I'm gonna see her in a few hours but for some reason, that just made me even more antsy to see her NOW. Well, at some point I realized, sitting around whining isn't gonna help me so I decided to take a bath.

I stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the freezing ceramic floor. My mind was in shreds; I could never get her sweet smile out of my mind. I turned the dial, releasing lukewarm droplets of water, damping my hair and trickling down my back.

The warm water turned my mind into a blurry fuzz, vanquishing all thoughts as I solely focused on the water trailing down my body. I took my time, washing my hair and body before stepping out.

I slipped into my grey shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as I checked my notifications impatiently. No message or call whatsoever from my girlfriend. Dismay filled my heart all of a sudden as I toss my iPhone aside, anger consuming me.

Not one text. 'Good morning, Hi, I miss you', or anything would have been fine. But nothing. Nil. Nada. I don't believe it!

"So, he's having breakfast in bed? No, I'll bring it over... It's okay, really." Great. Now, I'm hallucinating her voice! Oh, come on! How desperate can I be?!

"Well, I'm not about to stop you. Somehow, he seems more of a brat, and crankier than usual. Seeing his face makes me wish I were dead instead." Naru's voice rang out all the way inside my room although I could sense the sarcasm in it.

I scoffed at his less than polite comment, thinking how I'd want to kill him myself. For some reason, I never really bought into his cheerful act. I could always see the shrewd man inside whenever I pushed him off the edge.

A musically adorable giggle followed after his comment. "Come on. I'm sure that's not true. Plus, it's only 8:30. Anybody will be quirky at this time of the day. You know he always wakes up late."

No, no, no... Now, wait just a second! I can imagine myself imagining Mikan. But, no way in hell do I imagine myself imagining Narumi! Then that means...

' _She's outside my room! She's standing outside my room this very second!'_ A part of me wanted to run out right now to see her, another part of me was confused why she was even here after she hadn't even bothered to text me.

The part that won was the part which had wanted to settle the scores for bailing on me. Obviously, given the kind of man I am, she couldn't possibly believe I'd let her get away with what she did to me. Oh no.

Smirking, AND leaving my shirt unbuttoned, I slipped back under the covers of my very comfortable bed, closing my eyes and pretending to be blissfully asleep as the door knob turned.

* * *

I was a little hesitant now to enter his room. I was his girlfriend now, and THAT for some reason made me restless as well as thrilled to bits at the same time. Balancing the tray on one hand, I opened the door with the other.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside quietly, not wanting to wake him up. Which is completely **_ironic,_** considering that's what I'm here to do in the first place. I place the tray containing his breakfast down on the table, as I turned to his sleeping form on the bed at long last.

He looked perfectly angelic, his sleeping baby face making me smile just a little. I giggled unconsciously and sat down on my knees on the floor inspecting him more closely. I leaned my head against my palm, watching him breathe in and out slowly, his chest heaving up and down as his raven black hair swayed against his eyes.

A frown creased his forehead as his eyes slightly moved. A strand of his silky, soft hair was stuck between two eyelids. Oddly enough, he smelled of bubbly citrus, Yuzu (Japanese lemon) to be exact, and spicy cinnamon mixed with a faint smidge of peppermint extract.

His scent was intoxicatingly exotic and _**fresh**_ for someone who's still sleeping. And I felt heady with the aromatic smell... I couldn't get enough of it.

Leaning just a bit closer, I softly moved the strand away from his eyes. He flinched a little when my finger brushed against his eyes. I giggled again. "Hehe. Soo cute." For just a second, I swear I saw him smile. But when I looked again, he was asleep.

I poked his cheek, pressing my finger into his soft and supple cheek. He flinched as he jerked lightly. I giggled and did it again. This time, he moved more into my side. His face was literally right in front of mine. I blushed as I moved back.

My mind raced with thoughts of yesterday as my eyes wandered down to his lips. I kissed him yesterday... **_We kissed_**. I blushed furiously and nibbled on my lower lip. My heart began thumping loudly. I had wanted to text him yesterday too, say good night or something. Even this morning, the thought of it gnawed at me but I didn't want to come off as needy.

I mean I was meeting the said man in less than a few hours and he wouldn't even be awake so, what was the point?! We'd already said good night a thousand times over before parting and I'd no clue how to say anything. And, there was also the chance that he might already be sleeping unlike me. So, I never did text him.

I remembered that today was a day off at college, which meant that I was back on maid duty at the Hyuuga's. I rushed into the bathroom after I checked my cell for the time. In 45 minutes, I'd gotten barely ready and rushed out.

And now, I was here at 8:30, gazing at my boyfriend in his own room, like a classic pervert. I blushed at the thought of it. Thank god, at least he isn't awake. I'd die of embarrassment otherwise.

I'd never really noticed before but... Natsume has the cutest little nose. His eyes are beautiful beyond reason and his hair is like, made for other people to stroke and his lips are thin, but so soft and sweet...

His nose however, is the most endearing asset he has. Whenever he mopes or sulks, his nose scrunches in the cutest way possible. Even when he grins or smirks, a thin line forms on the bridge of his nose, a kind of wrinkle. Like a nose dimple.

He had a dainty, button nose. And it is the cutest thing ever. I wanted to pinch it or poke him in the nose, it's unsettling.

And so, I did. I traced my finger up and down the bridge of his nose, giggling. He frowned, causing his nose to scrunch and I giggled even more. Overcome by a tiny flicker of intimacy and since he WAS sleeping, I reached up to place a feathery kiss to the bridge of his nose.

I felt his hand reach up to my hair. When I move back, he forces me back into him. Before I realize it, his lips are on mine. His other hand is around my waist and he's holding me so strongly, I can't even back away.

I wondered if he was having a dream... In any case, before I could back away from him, "...Mikan..." My eyes widen at the faint, colourful sound of his voice. All of a sudden, I felt dizzy. _It's not fair... I'm all tied up if he calls me that._

Our lips meld together as he kissed me feverishly, with an urgency that wasn't there yesterday. Yesterday's kiss was sweet, slow and deep. Now, I can't even remember my own name...

It's nowhere near innocent, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to… In this minty moment, my body refuses to listen and I can no longer think straight.

The first thing I feel is the breathlessness and the lack of oxygen in my lungs. The second was that even though it hurt and tears pricked my eyes, I didn't want to part. It felt like my heart was going to explode, that's how much it hurt, but felt intimate.

I felt my heart and lungs expanding when Natsume finally parted his lips from mine. I struggled to breathe as I took in a deep and hasty lungful of air.

I met eyes with Natsume's unique ruby ones, my face flushing. He smiled gently at me. "This is definitely the best way to wake up..." I blushed as he ran his hand into my loose brown hair. Wrapping his arm around my waist even further, he pulled me closer to him. "What were you trying to do exactly, girlfriend?"

I blushed at the word. He smirked playfully as he suddenly jerked me into his lap, his arms holding me against his muscular body. "It's wrong to assault someone in their slumber, you know... And here I was under the impression that you small town people were shy..." He smiled sneakily, his hand resting on the small of my waist preventing my escape.

"I-I didn't do anything!" I called out in embarrassment at having been caught red handed. He raised an eyebrow at my words, his eyes mockingly doubting me. "Oh, I'm sure... You didn't answer my question, by the way... In any case, what is it that you were trying to do to me in my sleep?" He squeezed my waist, forcing me even closer to him.

That's when I realized... I looked down at my hand to feel warm, bare skin. When I looked back up to him with blushing cheeks, he smirked at me in that evil, wicked way of his. Why is he even wearing a shirt if he isn't going to button it up?!

When I tried to move away from him, he tugged me back to his uncovered chest. "I don't like to be left hanging, newbie. Answer me. What were you trying to do?" I gulped, blushing not being able to answer as my hand clenches into a fist. He didn't have six packs but his body was toned, muscular and strong against my soft palm.

Suddenly, his tone turned serious and somewhat rude. "You have some nerve, you know. Is this how you country people respond to an 'I love you'? Not a single text all night, yet you show up first thing in the morning and then kiss me in my sleep. I have to say, that was pretty much the first time that that has happened to me..."

I didn't know how to reply to his accusive and hurt tone. I just didn't want to come off as needy and insecure when we'd only begun our relationship. I didn't think my actions would have the opposite effect. It's absurd how much I feel happy at how hurt he is. That he missed me soo much... It makes my heart skip a beat...

And without realizing, I'm already smiling ear to ear. Natsume scowls at me as his arms loosen around my waist and he lets me go. "I'm glad you find this amusing." He said harshly before jumping out of the bed and buttoning up his shirt. I know I should probably apologize right about now but I can't help myself. My eyes wander down his body to take in his rising abs, muscles and his broad shoulders.

I can't take my eyes off of him... When he turns around to look at me, I blush and look away. Before I know it, he's standing in front of me, shirt still half unbuttoned. "Not that I want to put a damper on you checking me out but a sorry would be nice, you know. After what I went through, I think I deserve that much at least..."

I blushed again. "I wasn't..." He smirked. "Don't bother. I know I'm difficult not to gawk at. As much as I enjoy you leering at me like a pervert, I do want that sorry." He said with a smug smirk as I blushed even more, yelling out. "I am not a pervert! And I wasn't leering!" I yelled with my cheek puffed out in annoyance. This jerk!

"Still no sorry in there newbie. I want an apology." He demanded while I shook my head, denying to do so. "I don't owe you anything; you didn't even listen to my part of the story! I DID want to call you or text you or do something but I didn't want to come off as needy, when I was going to meet you this morning. Plus, I had no idea what to text or say! And then I thought that, maybe you're already asleep and so, I left it as it is. I didn't know you wanted me to..."

He sighed, but still was as stubborn as ever as he eyed me with those piercing ruby red eyes. "Anything, Mikan, would've been fine. You could've texted me anything. It's not like I'm gonna judge." He replied, though his features softened to a gentler look.

I frowned and glared at his stubborn words. "Fine! Anything is fine, right?!"

"Hey, what are you—?" Natsume watched with bewilderment as I reached into my purse and then took my phone out and shot him a text. A *ping* sound was heard somewhere and Natsume looked away to find his cell lighting up.

He reached out to his cell, opened his inbox to see a message from me.

* * *

My eyes widened at the message she's _**finally**_ sent me. One part of my face wanted to scowl and scoff at the brief text. One word. She's texted me an irrelevant, stupid word. But I ended up laughing.

' _Anything'_. That's the word that she'd texted me. "I can never win against you, can I?!" I laughed again at the text as she smiled too. "You said anything. So, I sent you anything. Why? What's wrong?!" I rolled my eyes and without wasting another second, I planted my lips on hers. Her eyes widened like a few minutes before.

But she gave in eventually. I was able to touch her and kiss her more fully this time since I wasn't pretending to be asleep. She touched me too. Her small hands ruffled my hair and tugged at my shirt. Like before, I deepened the kiss urgently, my hands held her closely, so that I could feel her body too and not just her lips. And just like before, her eyes are watery and her breathing hasty and deep.

"I'm confused... Weren't you asleep?" She asked once she'd caught her breath. I smiled at her naïve, childlike innocence. She caught on pretty quickly. "You tricked me! You weren't asleep at all, were you?!" She frowned in that cute way of hers and again, I had to deal with the urge of wanting to devour her lips.

"Don't do it again. I don't like to be left hanging." I said after brushing my hand one last time against her soft, swollen lips. She frowned but didn't bicker back. I smiled, reaching for the tray which contained my breakfast.

I might hate Narumi but his skills were definitely laudable. My eyes took in the small, sweet looking strawberries in the tiny oval plate and fresh, thick white cream in a bowl next to the plate. My eyes flittered to Mikan who was still frowning and making up the bed.

She met my eyes, and narrowed her own at me before looking away. I chuckled, gesturing for her to come closer and sit down. "What now?!" She asked. I forced a strawberry dipped in cream into her mouth. "Mmfff!" Almost immediately, her face turned into one of sweet, savoury pleasure.

She moaned, happily chewing into the moist, pulpy strawberry, the edge of her lips covered in rich whipped cream. She sucked both lips, instantly smiling. "Yummy!" The word spilled out as she reached for another, nibbling on it slowly like a squirrel.

It was lovely seeing her eyes light up in delight and her lips pulling on one another, sucking out any juice that remained. I realized how much I loved strawberries myself yet now, I loved watching her relish them bit by bit even more.

"Umm... Natsume?" As if realizing that I was still present, she hesitated, blushing as she called out my name, putting down the half-eaten strawberry.

"Hmm?" I asked, sipping my now cold coffee. I noticed the uncertainty in her eyes, and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" I asked more solemnly, to which she lowered her head even more, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I—Umm," She started taking a deep breath. "For now... Do you mind keeping our relationship secret for now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Not following you." I replied earnestly since I did want to help her. I didn't like that conflicted look on her face.

"I meant US. Do you mind not telling other about us for now? I don't want _anybody_ to find out that I—" She blushed, leaving her sentence unfinished. I get what she was asking now but I didn't understand. Was she just being shy? Well, she can't be shy forever. People are going to find out one way or the other. Or is it something else entirely?

"Can I just ask why?" A thought hit me square in the ribs. I felt physically sick for a second. The blood drained from my face just thinking it. "Do you—" She looked up straight into my eyes. "Do you regret—?"

"NO! Of course not!" Her answer was instantaneous and my body and heart eased at once. There was no hesitation, no doubt in her answer. I felt better looking at the raw honesty in her doe brown eyes.

"Then, what's wrong?" I asked, realizing that the problem was yet to be solved.

"I just—I want to tell Misaki and my mother firstly if I can. People don't really... Date... Where I come from... This, between us," She gestured with a hand between our respective bodies. "This is going to be a serious problem." She said, her voice shaky and slightly afraid.

"However so?! What's so wrong with being in love with each other?" I asked with disdain in my eyes and mockery in my voice but Mikan remained frightened.

"The whole idea of it... You were right... We country people don't really approve of such things. Or at least my grandmother won't. She'll hire a hitman before she sees me with you." Mikan blinked so quickly and her voice trembled so violently, I was almost afraid if she was going to cry.

To calm her down, I placed both hands on her shoulder resting my forehead against hers. "Hey... It's okay. Look, if you want to keep our dating a secret, then that's perfectly fine by me." Mikan looked up slightly, her face twisted with surprise and guilt.

"Really?! Just like that?" She asked as I shrugged. "I don't see what's the problem with it. If you want some time to come clean to your parents, then that's all right. I'll wait until you're ready." I replied to which she smiled adoringly, throwing her arms around me to wrap me in a hug.

"Thank you! I was afraid you'd be angry." She said to which I chuckled. "So, no telling Ruka and Imai and everybody else too?" I asked just to be clear. She nods. "Please. Just until I work up the courage to tell Misaki. Then, you can parade to the whole school if you want so..." I laughed at her choice of words.

"Speaking of school... Are you coming? To the event?" I asked, holding her close. "Of course! It's mandatory, isn't it? Aren't you?!" She asked with a pure, childlike curiosity. "What choice do I have? But I do get to see you. Wear a dress today." I ordered arrogantly with a wicked smirk to which her eyes widened considerably.

"Huh?! A dress?!" Her jaw fell open. I shot her a saucy wink. "And that's an order from your employer. Don't disappoint me, newbie." I smirked to which she opened her mouth even more but before she could protest, I ran out the door.

* * *

"Well, now that was a total dud. He's been giving the same speech for the past two years. I can't believe he pulled the teachers card again." Koko and kit laughed to which we all joined in. I squirmed slightly as Natsume's shoulders lightly touched my bare one.

Yep. I wore a dress. Well... More precisely, I wore Misaki's dress. Well, even more precisely, I wore Misaki's V neck floral ankle length dress featuring a trendy collar, sleeveless bodice, checked detail on the sides, a stylish back and a beautiful cut line on the skirt.

It's simple and sophisticated and safe. I left my brown curls free and well, Natsume wasn't particularly satisfied. "I said to put on a dress, fresher." He said. "This is a dress!" I argued back with a frown and he smirked, inching closer to me as I took a step back. "Even a third grader wears fewer clothing than you do." He commented, and then went away.

Ever since, he hasn't said a word. Hotaru said I looked nice. Even Ruka, Koko and kit too. Sumire gave me advice on how to make myself look even better.

But the one person I wore the bloody dress for gave me a snarky comment and then walked away with a smirk in tow. He could've said _something_. I sneaked a look at him to see a rare sight. He was laughing to one of Ruka's jokes.

As much as I HATE to admit it when he didn't even give me a real compliment, he DOES look handsome. Especially when he smiles and laughs so naturally like that. I still can't believe it... I feel like I'm dreaming... But that kiss this morning felt real to a fault. I can still feel it on my lips. My breath hitches whenever I think about it.

"Mikan?" Kit's voice rang out and I blinked. "Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking..." I replied smiling, turning to him as again, my exposed shoulder touched Natsume's blazer. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying, let's all go for a coffee? You're in, right?" He asked as I bit my lips. "Um, I'm sorry but I have to go back home." All my friends faces fall and so does Natsume's. "It's her eighth month now. And she's alone at home so..." I said to which they all nodded understandingly. "Ohh..."

"I'm sorry... You guys go ahead." I replied with a smile to which Kit smiled back in an apologetic way. Then suddenly, Koko's eyes lit up. "How about we come over, then?" He asked, full of enthusiasm.

"Huh!?"

Suddenly, everybody nodded and cheered in agreement. "Yeah! I haven't yet seen your place Mikan. How about we just have a sleepover then? Ah! Will your cousin mind having us? Will that be too much trouble?!" Questions swarmed in on me.

"Wait! Wait just a second! Don't just throw that on me out of the blue!" I complain as they laughed. "Well... I guess, she wouldn't mind." I said and again, cheers erupt from all my friends.

When Natsume meets my eyes, he gives me a brief smile. I blush and look down but smile to myself. I want Misaki to meet all my friends too.

I look at Natsume again and he's picking on Koko who rolls his eyes.

 _Especially you. I want her to meet you._ I wonder how this meeting will turn out...

* * *

The quiet before the chaos. Hold on to your breaths, it's going to be a bumpy ride between these two. And Mikan's grams is yet to make an appearance. Well, I'm saving the best for last. Anyways, the next chapter for Red and Addicted to you will be out soon, thanks! I'm also working on two new stories!

* * *

Bride and the Beast will be released today soon enough. An innocent tale about a not so perfect teenager with insecurity and self-confidence issues and her very own "Beast" to help heal her heart into what it was... Brace yourselves, The "Bride" is less than perfect in this story, and it may annoy you a little but it's as real as it gets. Insecurity is something we all deal with and well, I'm not entirely perfect myself and this story is to remind everyone out there (Including myself) That nobody needs to be perfect. We don't have to change a thing. The world can change it's heart. Be damned, insecurity. I AM BEAUTIFUL.

In the end, it's not about who DOESN'T find you beautiful. It's about who DOES. And our "Beast" heals the "Bride" of this very curse she's upon.


End file.
